The Phoenix Follies
by TGP
Summary: Harry has reached his end. Fleeing his life, he comes face to face with the Dark Lord and wins. However, in victory, he loses a part of himself.
1. Happy Birthday

**The Phoenix Follies**

A/N: This will, ultimately, turn out to be quite AU. It's set in the Sixth Year and has a nice little romance with a heavy dash of angst. **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS THROUGH OUT THE STORY.** If you haven't read all the books, sorry.   
Warnings: Vernon bastardization, character death, self mutilation, slash (male and fem), incest, blood, gore, abuse (note: NOT explicit), depression, suicide. This is **NOT A HAPPY STORY** and wasn't made to be.   
Pairings (For the whole fic): Ron/Hermione, Tom/Harry, Draco/Harry, Ron/Harry, Hermione/Ginny, Snape/Lupin, Rylia/Snape  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday**

Harry Potter lay silently upon the sheets, his back burning and body heavy with fatigue. The sun would soon be rising, and he would rise with it, but for now he rested. He couldn't sleep; it hurt too much for that. He merely laid and tried not to think of the vague pains. If he stayed still, they hurt much less. He had learned that over the summer. His face had stopped burning from the black eye he sported and he was relieved that it hadn't swollen shut. The marks would have been gone within two weeks, had he enough nutrients in his body. 

During the school year, Vernon lost his job. When he got back 'home,' the man had someone to punish for it. Vernon wouldn't touch Petunia or Dudley. He would yell and scream at them, but never did he raise a hand to the two. No, it was Harry that his uncle hurt more then mentally. However, it didn't hurt quite as much anymore. It was as if he was sitting back, watching it happen to someone else and then licking the wounds later. He wasn't sure why, but that was a comfort to him. 

It wasn't bad until last week. That one night had been hell on earth. 

He hadn't grown in the last year, his height ended at a sad 5'7". His body was lanky and thin, limbs bony from malnutrition. Ebony strands of hair fell haphazardly to his shoulders, thick locks falling over his face. The sheer length of it made his hair fall more smoothly. His skin was a pale kind of tan, the sun trying its best to color it but illness dimming the gold. Even his green eyes were dulled, often fogged with pain. He was a sorry sight, swimming in his too big cloths. 

The sky outside was getting light. He pulled his sore body up and changed his clothing, having 'slept' in them that night. Peeling the bloody shirt off was the most painful. He was careful to move his body as little as possible as he pulled on the huge t-shirt and ripped jeans. Then he ran his fingers through his hair before walking down the stairs to start his morning routine. The house was quiet and he skipped the squeaky step to keep it that way. Dawn was his haven, a time for being alone. Midnight was that way also, but dawn…. Dawn was his time. 

Grabbing a sponge and some cleaning solution, he started with the kitchen in his chores. The floors got a good scrubbing and the table was washed before he started breakfast. However, he wasn't even thinking of that. His movements were mechanical, memorized. His mind was a long way away. Hogwarts. It would all be better at Hogwarts. Only a few weeks more. Summer was almost over and he thanked every deity he could think of. 

Biscuits were soon in the oven as he pulled out bacon from the fridge. Toast was started and eggs cracked into a cup. The Dursleys woke for breakfast, getting to the kitchen just as he finished most of it. The table was already set for the morning occasion and he was setting the bacon and toast on the table when Petunia walked in. She gave her normal snit at the food but took her seat and politely waited for her husband and son. The two behemoths were soon at the table and the meal began. 

It was strange. They hated him so much, yet trusted him not to poison their food. Ironic. 

He was gone before the first morsel was consumed. There was yard work to get to while the Dursleys were readying for the day. Vernon would be out until that evening, looking for work. Dudley had failed three classes last year and was forced to take summer school if he didn't wish to do the year over. Petunia, wanting to keep her time alone with Harry to a minimum, spent most of her day out of the house with lady friends to gossip about the neighbors. 

Harry busied himself weeding and watering the flowers while they ate and didn't start mowing until Vernon had piled into the car with Dudley, given him a strict warning, and then driven off. Later, he went inside to start on the house. There were windows to wash, rooms to pick up, and furniture to dust. The house work would take him most of the day with a short break for what little food he could manage to steal from the refrigerator. Petunia kept a strict inventory now that they had less money. Every evening after dinner, she weighed the butter, counted the grapes, measured the milk's volume, and so on. It was amazing if she didn't notice the loss of a tiny sliver of cheese. And, of course, each discrepancy was blamed on Harry, whether it was actually him or not. 

Every mornings, at promptly eleven, an owl arrived at Harry's window with a copy of the Daily Prophet. He had a paid subscription for the year, but was thinking of canceling it. After all, who wanted to read about death counts, torturing, and burning homes? Each day brought more of the depressing news. Still, Harry diligently read the new numbers and wrote them down in a diary Hermione had sent for his birthday. In it, he kept a detailed record of how many people died or suffered because he wasn't strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord. They were organized by cause of death or suffrage, such as rape, curses, Unforgivables, and so on, including one section for unspecified. A special place was set aside in the back for people he knew personally. There were eight names there. 

Harry aptly named it the Death Journal. 

Between his chores, the Journal, and daily beatings by Vernon, Harry had little to lighten his day except one very strong thing: In a few weeks, he would be at Hogwarts. He could stand the abuse and the lack of contact with the Wizarding World, if only he knew he would be at Hogwarts soon. 

Harry was thirsting for a link to the only people who cared at all for him. Not those who knew him only as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but those who actually knew him. Those who knew his favorite color, his worst school subject, his deepest secrets and desires… These were the ones he wanted so desperately to reconnect with. 

The eight names in the Death Journal were among those few. Eight extraordinary people who looked past the scar and name and saw the boy within, faults and all. He loved them dearly. At night, sometimes he would dream of them, seeing them before their last moments or simply in everyday life, as he knew them. Those eight wonderful martyrs. 

James and Lily Potter. 

Cedric Diggory. 

Sirius Black. 

Charley and Bill Weasley. 

Hermione Granger. 

Oliver Wood. 

He had received six letters since the beginning of summer. Two of these were on his birthday from the Order and from Hermione and Ron. The other four were of terrible happenings: the capture and torture of one friend and the deaths of three more. 

The sun was low in the sky when Harry stumbled up the stairs. He was at his door just as Petunia strolled back inside, muttering to herself about one of the batty neighbors. He ignored her completely and went into his room, shutting the door quietly. It was time for his nightly ritual. 

Lifting the loose floorboard, he retrieved the Journal and the day's paper along with a pen. His quills and ink were better used for school work. His little bit of free time was spent carefully jotting down the new numbers and adding them to his old totals. He recorded the newly lost towns and famous homes. New atrocities. New horrors. The Journal was finished for another day before Vernon arrived home with Dudley. Harry scrambled to get his things hidden, the paper going to join many others within his closet. 

Setting his ear against the door, he listened carefully to the mutterings of those downstairs. The anger in Vernon's voice made him close his eyes and push away from it. Vernon hadn't gotten a job yet. Harry sat down on his bed to mentally prepare himself for the beating he would surely receive. Vernon would wait until after dinner, then drink himself into an angry stupor before storming up the stairs to deliver Harry's punishment for being alive. 

Petunia called from the kitchen and Harry left his room to eat. It was the only meal he shared with the family, the only one they had authorized him. It was a quiet affair now. There was so very little they could talk about without inciting Vernon's rage. Once they were finished, the Dursleys went into the living room for 'family time' while he stayed to wash the dishes. Harry fled to his room once the chore was done. 

It was very quiet, his room. He stood at the closed door, eyes taking in the dark space. They paused over the birdcage. Hedwig stared back, uttering a soft hoot of greeting. Harry opened the cage and pulled out a few chunks of meat taken from the meal. She ate them gratefully before taking flight for a few laps. Harry considered opening the window and setting her free, but he knew that would only make Vernon beat him more severely. 

Every three days, Harry was forced to write a letter to the order, telling them he was all right. Vernon looked over these letters to make sure they gave no warnings to the outside world of Harry's treatment. Today was the third day. 

As expected, Vernon stumbled up to his room. The smell of liquor was strong and burned Harry's nose. His uncle was quite drunk. Still, he was coherent enough to make Harry write his letter and to proof it before letting him send Hedwig away. The beating began as the owl disappeared from sight, right after the window was closed. Harry took it with only a few sounds, body curled as kicks and insults rained down on him. It felt like days before the pain was ended and Vernon left, locking the door behind him. Two emerald eyes opened and stared out, centering on the bright red letters of his little used alarm clock. Silvery drops of liquid trailed down his bruised and bleeding face as his mouth turned with a bitter smile. 

"Happy birthday to me." 

A/N: All right, a little explanation to this: Phoenix Follies is the fucking angst ridden bitch fest I need to stay sane right now. It will cater each and every depressing thought I've ever had and continue to have. I suppose fucked up childhoods lead to fucked up writers like me. Personally, my childhood wasn't happy but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I hate the fact that I bitch and moan when my problems aren't really that bad. So what if Mommy doesn't pay attention to me? So what if Daddy hates me? So what if Brother is destroying his chances for college? I'm not being beaten. I'm not being sexually abused. I'm not being scarred for life. I'm simply a teenager going through hormonal changes that make every little thing feel like the end of the world. I know that. I accept that. I just wish it would hurry the fuck up and get over with! 

There. Ranted. I feel better. Hope you enjoyed. Be back with you next chapter. 


	2. No Tomorrow

**The Phoenix Follies**

A/N: This will, ultimately, turn out to be quite AU. It's set in the Sixth Year and has a nice little romance with a heavy dash of angst. **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS THROUGH OUT THE STORY.** If you haven't read all the books, sorry.   
Warnings: Vernon bastardization, character death, self mutilation, slash (male and fem), incest, blood, gore, abuse (note: NOT explicit), depression, suicide. This is **NOT A HAPPY STORY** and wasn't made to be.   
Pairings in this chapter: Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 2 : No Tomorrow**

It was midday when Harry finally awoke. For a long while, he lay still on the floor, broken green eyes gazing out over his room. If he strained them, he could have managed to lift his gaze up to Hedwig's cage. She gazed down at his bloodied body with pity. There was little anyone could do for her master. She had learned this through the five years she'd known him. 

He heard no sound from the rest of the house. Petunia had gone out to a friend's again, trusting him to clean her perfect house. That strange trust…Oh yes, trust him to clean and be a slave, but not to actually have human feelings! Watching TV had taught Harry one ironic statement: the years from thirteen to nineteen are the most traumatic years in one's life. No joke. Someday, he wanted to meet who ever first said that and punch them flat. 

When he finally lifted himself off the ground, stretching various muscles and evaluating his new bruises, he turned to his sole companion. She looked at him with regret. With a sigh, he opened her cage and let her go. 

"I can't do this anymore," he murmured. Hedwig settled on his arm and didn't fight as he brought the bird close to his chest and hugged her gently. She even nuzzled under his chin, giving as much comfort as she could. 

"The prophecy is wrong," he continued quietly, brushing his fingers across her feathers. She hooted sadly against his skin. "I can't be the one, 'Wig. I'm not strong enough. I can't do this. I might as well just…" 

He paused and lifted his head. It was so clear. So simple. Why hadn't he ever thought of it before? 

"…go to him…" 

Looking around the room, his eyes landed upon the Journal. Three friends buried since Sirius and he hadn't been able to go to any of their funerals. No, it wasn't safe for him to leave and grieve those friends. 

Why had those three friends been targeted? Why had the fourth name been targeted? 

"They'd stop dying," he whispered, eyes wide in realization. It was so very simple! Harry dropped his gaze to the snowy owl, feeling a reason to smile for the first time in longer than should be allowed. With careful steps, he went to the window and opened it. "Hedwig…Go to Ron. He'll take care of you, I promise…" 

He hugged the owl again and let her go. Hedwig paused only a moment before she took wing and flew away. Harry watched her until she was out of sight. He noted how dark the sky was for early afternoon. Idly, he hoped Hedwig would reach the Weasleys before the storm broke. 

Harry retrieved his wand from the loose floorboard. In the beginning of the summer, he'd stowed his books and such there under the cover of darkness. The books would remain there. He had no need of them. Really, he didn't need the wand either but…Something made him get it anyway. He also took his school robes, changing into the familiar lengths of black cloth. If he was going to do die, he wanted to be found as a wizard, not a powerless muggle. 

Not powerless. 

A sudden rage flared up in his soul. He was not powerless. He should never have let those muggles control him. He should never have let Vernon beat him. He should never have let Vernon…The rage grew as he remembered that helpless moment when Vernon… when he… 

The mirror shattered. Harry ignored it. His fists were shaking, clinched so tightly that the skin was beginning to break. Cracks formed in the walls, etching farther out with every second. 

He wanted to destroy it all. He wanted them to pay. 

Harry left his room. With each step, something shattered. Windows, mirrors, vases… When he reached the kitchen, every single plate exploded. A few pieces of flying porcelain cut his skin, but he couldn't feel it. The glass table was next, large shards rocketing outward to break the windows. His narrowed eyes jerked to the fireplace and it too met a loud end, bricks flying and embedding themselves into the plaster walls. Then he closed his eyes and let everything go. All around him, walls began to crumble and shake. Creaks ran through the ceilings as plaster fell to the floor. His anger ripped and tore at the house. 

Harry went to the door, ignoring the crashes as the kitchen ceiling fell completely, chunks of the walls coming down with it. He opened the door and stepped out of the house just as the roof fell in on the second floor. He was down the street before the entire thing fell into ruin. A light rain had started amid his destruction. It was a warm rain, almost comforting. The water droplets easily soaked into his clothes and hair, cooling him. The rage broke and Harry Potter stood very still in the middle of the street, his head lowered and broken eyes staring downward. 

There was nothing left to destroy. His rage was finished. So he began to walk. Time passed and the rain fell harder as the world darkened, night growing closer still. He walked on, never lifting his head nor moving from the street. Cars honked at him and moved to go around, angry drivers yelling out. He ignored them. Gradually, the cars thinned out as he left the city. Open countryside surrounded him. 

"Hello, Potter." 

His feet stopped and his head lifted. A lonely boy of sixteen stared at the being that wished him dead. Those eyes glowed with amused malice and his wand was lifted. Harry merely watched him. All around them, black cloaked figures were apparating, but he didn't care. This was what he wanted. What he needed. 

Hermione's face flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and turned away from the creature before him. Ron's smile followed Hermione's. They had never been far from each other, even less so after they finally got together. 

"Why have you not drawn your wand, Potter?" 

Harry looked at him again, letting his eyes drift over the monster's form. 

"Why fight it?" he murmured in reply. "You'll kill me anyway." 

Voldemort smirked widely. "I will." 

"So do it." 

There were murmurs through the black cloaks, suspicions and wonderings. Harry's head began to ache as he tried to filter them out. He suddenly realized they weren't speaking aloud. 

"So be it, boy. You have disrupted me for far too long…" 

He watched the wand being positioned, then those pale lips begin to form the first of those two deadly words…And then the whole scene exploded into action. 

Wizards popped into existence everywhere, throwing curses and hexes immediately. The Death Eaters fought back at once and bodies fell to the ground. Harry watched all of this, his eyes wide in horror as he saw more people die because of him. 

"No more waiting, boy! Avada Kedarva!" 

Harry turned his head and watched as the green jet came screaming at him. It moved almost in slow motion, but he could do nothing to stop it. And then…A flash just as it hit him. He screamed as pain streaked through him. His vision began to darken as his body fell. 

Harry was unconscious before he could see the spell rebound for the second time and hit it's caster. He didn't know how the battle was one by those of the Light and that so many Death Eaters, if not killed, were put away in Azkaban for good. He knew nothing of the careful spells cast over the body of Voldemort by Albus Dumbledore, nor of the extermination of that body. No, Harry was caught in a sleep of near death and knew nothing but the calming darkness and soothing quiet. 

He didn't wake up until three weeks later. 

A/N: Shorter than the last, but I wanted to end it here. I know I just posted the first chapter (which took me about six months of ranting to do) but this one just flowed...And I did say updates would be sparatic. Since my life is angsty now (as angsty as a normal 16 year old's life can BE, mind you) I'll probably have chapters up rather often. 

I wanted to thank my reviewers. You guys made me feel like a million bucks, man...^_^ Keep up those reviews, and I might just write this story within a year. 

See you next chap. Let's speculate on what Harry's lost in this battle... 


	3. Sit and Listen

A/N: DAMN YOU REVIEWERS AND YOUR INSPIRATION!! ...Nyah, nyah. None of you guys guessed what he lost. :P

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Tom/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 3 : Sit and Listen**

His eyes opened. There was no period of haziness. It was simply that one moment he was asleep and awake the next. He stared up at a white ceiling, completely unfamiliar. The walls around him were unfamiliar. The bed beneath him was unfamiliar. Actually, the entire room was unfamiliar. He slowly sat up and looked around. Nothing. He had no idea where he was. 

A deep ache throbbed at his chest. Slowly, he unbuttoned the white pajamas he found himself in. He paused when he noticed a strange scar upon his skin. A long, jagged line diagonally cut across one pectoral. He traced it with his finger, intrigued when the throbbing slowly began to dissipate. 

Buttoning his shirt back up, he glanced around again. It looked like a hospital, all sterile…But that normal hospital-ly smell wasn't around. Odd. You could always smell medicine, chemicals, and death in a hospital. This must be a very strange hospital. 

Carefully, he slid out of the bed. His body was sore and achy, limbs weak as if he'd been asleep forever. It took four tries before he was able to stand. His knees wobbled but held as he slowly made his way to the window. The sight outside made him gasp. A huge, lush forest spanning for miles…A clear blue lake…Open land just meant for running! Baseball…It was big enough to hold a full baseball diamond…. 

"You look shocked, Harry." 

Slowly, he turned around and looked at the shimmering figure behind him. It was a boy, maybe sixteen at the most, with smooth black hair and slanted red eyes. He was taller, more filled out, his face smooth with youth. His clothes were of the Hogwarts uniform. 

Hogwarts? He blinked and frowned, wondering why that word had suddenly come to him. What was Hogwarts? And why did he know it's uniform? The taller boy was looking at him in an odd way. He had called him 'Harry'. Was his name Harry? He tried to remember but he just couldn't. 

"Who are you?" he asked the tall boy. The other boy's red eyes flashed with something he couldn't recognize. 

"I'm Tom," he said finally, sitting down on the bed. "You don't remember me?" 

"No. Should I?" He came back from the window and sat down beside the taller boy. Tom smiled and reached over to muss up his hair. The shorter boy shivered as a chill went down his spine. "What are you?" 

"A ghost," said Tom. "Do you know who you are?" 

"You called me Harry," he responded. Tom nodded and smiled again. 

"That's your name. Harry Potter." 

A flash went through his mind. He gasped, hands jerking up to grab his thick black hair. Images flew through his mind, unfamiliar people shouting that name in fear, hatred, adoration…He didn't realize he'd begun to cry until Tom wiped away a tear with his cold hand. Harry looked up at him in frightened confusion. 

"Who am I?" he asked in a begging tone. "I saw…people…but I don't know them. Tom, who am I?" 

"A boy," Tom replied softly, wiping each and every tear off Harry's cheeks. "Just a boy." 

Harry nodded and reached up to finish the job of drying his face. The skin under his eyes burned from the salty tears. Outside the window, a light rain had begun. The rain was comforting for some reason. Harry didn't understand but neither did he question it. Rain was pure. He wanted it to remain pure. 

"Lay down, Harry," Tom said quietly. "You should rest." 

Harry nodded and slipped back into bed. He pulled the sheets up to his chin before looking back at the shadowing figure of Tom. 

"Don't leave me alone?" he murmured. He remembered being lonely. So very lonely. So much so that it hurt him, making his chest tight and his eyes burn. Tom nodded and moved to sit on the bed. Harry turned over to his side, towards the ghost, and curled about the coolness emanating from the ethereal being. He didn't feel safe. No, Harry didn't feel comfort or safety from Tom. But he did sense understanding. And that was enough. 

* * * *

When Harry woke again, Tom was not at his bedside. He sat up and looked around for the familiar form, only to find that he was no where. Instead, there was a very old man. Harry shifted to rest against his pillows as he watched the man, noting just how old he was. That beard was so long…His hair so white…His face so wrinkled. 

"Hello Harry," the man greeted, smiling softly. The smile made him look younger, as did the twinkle in his eye, but he still seemed so very tired. 

"Hello," Harry responded quietly. The sheets were fisted tightly in his hands. The old man didn't seem to notice, but Harry knew he did. Somehow, he knew that the old man knew much more than he let on. It almost frightened him. 

"How are you feeling?" the man asked. 

"I'm okay." He didn't trust this man. It was different than the unsafe feeling around Tom, but no better. This man was dangerous. Tom was not. 

"You'll be happy to know that your relatives' home has been restored." Harry knew nothing about any relatives, nor their home, nor why he was being assured about it. "No one was hurt in the neighborhood, thankfully. And…Now that Lord Voldemort has been vanquished, you are free to decide where you will spend the next few weeks before school starts." 

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, testing the name. It sounded so familiar, like a bad taste in his mouth, but nothing else came to his mind. The old man looked at him strangely before something dawned in his eyes. 

"Harry, who am I?" 

"I don't know, sir." 

"Do you know where you are?" 

"No, sir." 

The old man was looking more distressed. Harry felt a little sorry for him. 

"Your muggle relatives?" 

"No, sir." 

"Do you remember magic, Harry?" 

And like that, a flash went through his head. Harry cried out, grabbing at his hair as pain seemed to split his head in two. Images and voices screamed through his mind, blinding him and confusing him further. People in strange clothing talking, walking, casting, reading, wondering, fighting! Voices taunting, laughing, yelling, crying, cheering, complaining! It was too much! Pain, fear, anger, TOO MUCH! 

And then, suddenly, it was gone. All of the images, the voices, simply vanished as if they'd never been there. Harry sat still, panting as sweat dripped down his skin. His hands were still tight in his hair, body shaking. Then he noticed that there was another pair of hands on his own. The skin was coarse and wrinkled with age, a strange feeling of electricity emanating from them. The man was touching him. 

Fear sprung up inside. Harry screamed out once more and jerked away from those hands, new images springing before his eyes. A man, purple faced and angry! Leaning over him, laughing, touching- 

"NOOOO!" 

He fell from the bed and scampered backward until his back in the wall. His breath was quick and loud, eyes wide with panic. Damp locks of black hair clung to his skin. Sweat soaked cloth stuck to him uncomfortably. 

"Harry, it's all right! I'm not going to hurt you-" 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry screamed, knees drawn to his chest and arms covering his head. The man stopped and waited as Harry stared at him from under his arms. The old man's face was drawn with despair, but he made no more move to approach him. It took a long while, but Harry was finally able to drop his arms. His breath was hitching with sobs that he refused to release. 

Slowly, the man took a few steps towards him. When Harry's breath began to quicken again, he stopped. Then, he lowered himself to the ground. It was a loud affair, complete with creaks as old joints moved and cloth rustled, but he finally got down to sitting cross legged before the young boy. 

"Are you all right now, Harry?" 

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, his voice weak and breathy. The images were gone and he could remember little from them, but the panic had yet to completely leave him. The weakness of his body only aided the problem. 

"Harry, what do you remember?" 

The boy was quiet as he thought. His began to ache, but he couldn't find anything other than…words…so many words…Spells, his lost memory suddenly supplied. He remembered spells. Not how he learned them or if he'd ever used them, just…the spells themselves. 

"The spells," Harry murmured. The old man nodded gently and smiled that sad smile of his. 

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," said the old man, pausing as if to see if Harry had any recognition. He didn't. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Again, he paused and the twinkle dimmed when all Harry did was nod. 

"You are a student here, Harry." 

"That's how I know the spells…" 

"Yes, that's right. Do you remember your teachers?" 

Harry's brows came together as he tried to remember. It only made his head ache more. 

"Dark eyes," Harry said suddenly, shutting his own as he tried to summon an image around those eyes. "Dark…haunted…so sad…angry…There was…a mark…" 

"Severus," murmured Dumbledore softly. 

"Snape," responded Harry as he opened his eyes. His fatigue showed well in his eyes. "Sir, where did Tom go?" 

"Tom?" 

"Yes…He was there when I fell asleep," Harry muttered sleepily, his heavy eyelids beginning to drop. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know, Harry…" 

"If you see him," he paused to yawn widely. "Ask him to come back…? I liked talking to him…" 

"I will, Harry." 

The world was darkening as Harry's body started to give out. Too much excitement after such a long sleep. The boy was well into his dreams when Severus Snape and Remus Lupin arrived and lifted the boy onto his bed. 

A/N: Some what longer this time...I like Tom. I have this weird obsession with bad guys/badasses in stories. Snape is my favorite character. ^^ Draco and Tom come in a tie at a close second. 

Acknowledgements for you weirdos who like this story: 

**Lilypurewhite** - My first reviewer. You get the gold star. ^^ Thanks for the encouragement! It means a lot to me.

**capitulatedDream/AoiHyou** - I agree on the irony of Harry's life. Mew. Yes, the 'Happy Birthday' line is cliche...but it worked. Protective!Draco? ^^ You'll see. As to a happy ending...well, I haven't really decided yet. We'll see. ^^

**Foxx66** - Yes, Dark Harry totally rocks my world. *laughs*

**Cassie Angelica** - Happy Harry stories are boring! We need a good load of angst, damn it!Glad I could be of service...*bows*

**Walk Away Love** - Yes, normal sucks...Go dark fics!

**Zizzo** - I'm glad you like my ideas and you DON'T seem like a yes-man. If you even ARE a man...*switchy eyes* ...Harry-torture, I can do well. ^^

**TeeDee** - Muhahaha...Wrong wrong wrong...but did you like this answer anyway? 

Reading these reviews made me realize something... 

We writers all have very weird handles... 


	4. Look Right Through Me

A/N: What is it with you people?! Are you trying to run me ragged?! Damn you, nice reviewer people!

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Tom/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 4 : Look Right Through Me**

For the third time, Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the Hogwarts ceiling. However, this time, he saw the familiar ghost sitting next to him on the bed. 

"Tom," Harry mumbled in greeting. The ghost nodded and grinned at him. 

"Things are happening today, Harry." 

"Things?" The green eyed boy got up and rubbed at his eyes. Oddly enough, he suspected that there should have been something to block his hand to his eye, but couldn't be bothered to much care about it. 

"An old friend of mine will be taking you away from here until School starts," said Tom. Harry looked up at him with a sudden pleading expression. 

"Come with me?" 

Tom smiled. "Of course. I won't leave you." 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, though his eyes were drifting to the open window. The rain had ended yesterday, but the clouds were still dark and heavy. He only looked back when Tom didn't answer. Tom was no longer there. Harry looked around before sighing softly. Perhaps Tom was never really there. Perhaps he was hallucinating. Dumbledore hadn't known about Tom, after all…And for some ready, Harry knew he should have. 

The door opened. Harry watched expectantly, his body tensing with a not understood fear that only relaxed minimally with the coming of Dumbledore. 

"Good morning, Harry," the old man said cheerfully. He settled himself in a chair beside the bed. "How are you this morning?" 

"Better," Harry answered truthfully. His eyes were drawn to the many multicolored packages in the man's hands. 

"Your friends have sent a few things," Dumbledore explained with a smile as he piled the boxes, cards, and bags of candy upon the bedside table. Harry picked up one of the cards and glanced over it. "Do you remember anything?" 

"No, sir," Harry answered, opening the card to look inside. In carefully scrawled letters read the name 'Neville'. 

"I see…" The old man was quiet as Harry looked at other cards, intent on paying homage to them before even thinking about the candy. It was the polite thing to do. "Would you like me to bring up a photo album, so you can put faces to these names?" 

Harry thought a moment, then nodded. "Yes, that would be nice…" 

"Good!" Dumbledore smiled brightly. 

"Sir?" Harry asked suddenly. The old man nodded, granting his attention. "Sir, can ghosts eat chocolate?" 

"Harry, my boy… Whatever has brought up this question?" 

"Well, I'm sure Tom would enjoy the candy, sir…and I wouldn't want to eat it in front of him if he couldn't." 

Harry blinked when a strange look came over the old man's face. 

"Harry, when have you seen 'Tom'?" 

"When I first woke up…and earlier, before you came. He talks to me." 

"Has he ever threatened you?" 

Harry stared at him incredulously. "Of course not! Tom's nice to me." 

"I see," replied Dumbledore, noting the protective anger starting to show in those green eyes. It was not the time to ask of Tom. He had other questions that an angry Harry would be more apt to answer. "Tell me, my boy…Do you remember where the bruises came from?" 

"Bruises?" Harry frowned in confusion and looked over his arms. "I don't see any…" 

"They've healed." The old man sat back in his chair. 

"I don't remember." 

"I see…" 

"Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly. The old man nodded for him to go on. "Sir, where did the lightning mark come from on my chest?" 

He was amazed at the change that came over the man before him. All of the sudden, Dumbledore looked so much older, so haunted and sad. His face was older, the fine wrinkles deepening with regret. 

"You were forced to fight in a war," murmured Dumbledore quietly. "One that you should have never been a part of so young…" 

Harry covered his eyes with his hands, wincing as a flash of green lit up his eyelids. The flash seemed so symbolic…so familiar…but he could not place it. Looking up at Dumbledore, he wished that Tom was there beside him. The old man radiated power, dangerous power. It engulfed the room, saturating every nook and cranny. It wasn't exactly a bad power, but it was intimidating anyway. 

"I wish Tom was here," Harry murmured quietly, not even noticing it was aloud. He heard a sudden gasp and looked up at Dumbledore. The old man was staring at something just behind him. Harry looked back and his face broke into a grin. "Tom!" 

"Hello Harry," the ghost greeted, brushing an icy hand through the boy's hair. His crimson eyes glanced up and noted Dumbledore before he gave a nod of greeting. "Good morning, Headmaster." 

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore responded with a slight frown. Harry glanced between them, confused over the strange looks they were giving one another. Tom seemed to have a triumphant expression with hints of malice. Dumbledore's was more protective and old. 

"When is Severus coming for the boy?" Tom asked idly, arms dropping around Harry's shoulders. The boy shivered at the cold that went down his spine, but was comforted by the soft touch. It was so different than a living person's touch. He wasn't afraid. 

"This afternoon," Dumbledore answered. "He's finishing the last wards over the Manor." 

"Ah yes, yes," Tom cooed, his head settling on Harry's right shoulder and voice very near his ear. A shutter went down the boy's back. "Can't have my little followers going after revenge, now can we? No, no, the boy is too precious, isn't he?" 

"What do you mean, Tom?" Harry asked quietly, glancing at the silvery form that practically engulfed him. 

"Why, Harry…You're the savior of the Wizarding World," Tom purred, lips brushing the boy's ear. "You killed the Dark Lord and saved the day…Precious little Harry Potter and his precious scars…" 

"Scars?" Harry opened his shirt and looked down at the thunderbolt upon his chest. "There's only one, Tom…" 

"Your forehead, child," Tom murmured. "The first attack is there…the final is here." 

"Oh…" Harry quickly buttoned the shirt back up and glanced at Dumbledore. The old man had been watching them closely through the exchange. He was uneasy with Tom, Harry noted. He couldn't think of why. Maybe the old man didn't like ghosts? Tom was nice. Harry wanted Dumbledore to know that. 

"Mr. Dumbledore, don't be scared of Tom. I know he's a ghost, but he's very nice…" His cheeks flushed as he realized just how much like a child he sounded. Dumbledore stared at him before smiling. 

"Don't worry, Harry," he said cheerfully. "Tom does not frighten me." 

"But you're uneasy with him," Harry persisted. Tom was still wrapped about him, the cool feeling calming the boy. 

"Some," the old man admitted. 

"Why?" 

The boy's voice was so innocent that Dumbledore's ace fell with pity while Tom could barely keep from laughing. The ghost gently stroked Harry's cheek and purred in his ear. 

"He knew me when I lived…" Harry shivered. "When I was a very bad man, Harry… When I killed and tortured and did a great many bad things…" 

"But you're nice, Tom…" 

"No, Harry. I'm not nice." The ghost chuckled softly and pressed his icy lips to the boy's temple. "I'm a very bad man." 

"I like you, Tom." 

Dumbledore watched this all with a mounting terror. If Tom was able to gain Harry's…he would gain the boy's loyalty. Even in death, Tom Riddle was very dangerous. Harry was vulnerable now. He remembered none of the war, of his life and relationships. Dumbledore was frightened for the boy. 

"I'm glad," Tom answered the boy, squeezing him once more before letting go. Harry frowned a little at the loss of touch. He was startled when Dumbledore suddenly got up. The old man looked like he was thinking deeply. 

"Harry, I must go. I have many duties to attend to…Let me know if you need anything." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Tom…" muttered the old wizard as he looked at the ghost, his eyes sharp. Tom smirked at him. 

"I know, Headmaster." 

With that, Dumbledore left the two alone. As soon as the door shut, Tom let out a peal of laughter and fell back onto the bed across Harry's knees. The living boy looked at him strangely. 

"What is it?" 

"He fears me more than you do," Tom said cheerfully. "I find it highly ironic." 

"Why would I fear you?" 

"Because I'm a very bad man," repeated Tom, still laughing. He got onto his hands and knees and moved up on the bed to look Harry in the face, his own only a short distance away. "I tried to kill you many times, Harry." 

"Why?" The boy was not afraid. Not at all. He was confused, curious, but not afraid. 

"I hated you," replied Tom. "You kept me from realizing a dream of mine…" 

"I'm sorry…" Tom chuckled and shifted to sit upon the boy, straddling his hips as he kept his face very near. 

"Don't be, child. It wasn't your fault, truly." 

"It was still cruel of me," Harry mumbled, eyes lowered. Tom cupped the boy's cheeks and lifted his head. Harry wondered for a moment if ghosts were suppose to be able to move things. 

"Don't dwell on it," Tom said sternly. "Severus will be here soon. Be ready for him." 

"Yes, Tom." 

A/N: ...It's getting hard not to change this to a Tom/Harry fic from the original pairing I planned. Tom/Harry is just very cute... 

I'm not gonna tell you what the pairing will end up being. You'll figure it out eventually... 

Damn you all. You people and your encouragements...One four-five page chapter a day is freakin' hard!! ...And yet, I force myself to do them. Damn it. It's a vicious circle. I like this story. A lot. DAMN YOU AAAAALLLLL!! 

Don't worry. We'll be out of the Hospital Wing next chapter. It's already half written. At the rate I'm going, it might be posted by tonight. Damn you all... 


	5. Going Nowhere

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Tom/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 5 : Going Nowhere**

Harry was standing at the window when Severus Snape entered the room. And beside the boy, sitting on the sill, was the ghost of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had warned him, but it was still a nasty shock. There was nothing to truly worry about. Riddle's ghost was stronger than most, past the poltergeist standards of Peeves, but he could still do no magic. The worst Riddle could do was throw something at them. The mental image of the man throwing a vase at his head like an angry ex-lover almost amused him. 

"Ah, hello there, Severus, dearest traitor," purred Tom as he folded his arms and smirked at the potions master. Harry turned and looked over him, his face curious and oddly without hate or anger. He looked almost alarmingly innocent, especially without his glasses. Those had made him look older, more mature. Now, he actually seemed his own age. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Snape," Harry said, bowing his head in respect. Tom chuckled at his side. 

"Professor," Snape corrected. Harry flushed at the mistake. 

"Yes, yes, potions master extraordinaire!" Tom said with cheerful taunting. "Mustn't take anything he gives you, Harry boy. It might turn you into a rabbit!" 

Harry laughed softly at the ghost's antics. Snape watched this, frowning at the ease the two had with each other. One would think the ghost would be trying his hardest to hurt the boy who killed him. Especially when that ghost was so strong. 

"Mr.- I mean, Professor Snape? Where are we going?" The boy looked up at Snape with an innocent interest, green eyes shining and happy. 

"You shall be spending the remainder of this summer in my personal home," Snape muttered darkly, glaring at the boy. Harry blinked in surprise at the malice. The man was more familiar to him than any other he'd met yet, but not so much that he actually remembered how they had acted around each other. Apparently, Professor Snape didn't like him very much… 

"Thank you for taking me in," Harry said quietly with sincere regret. "It was very kind of you." 

"There are two rules in my home, Potter," Snape growled. "Don't break anything and don't disturb me. Is that clear?" 

Harry winced at the tone but nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Good. Let's go." 

With that, Snape whipped about, robes flaring, and stalked back out of the hospital wing. Harry glanced at Tom before hurrying after him. Gliding easily at the boy's side, Tom leaned over and whispered stupid jokes about the potions master, sending Harry easily into fits of laughter. Snape glanced back at them irritated a few times, but didn't comment. He didn't speak another word to them until they had left the castle. 

"We'll take a carriage to the gates and portkey from there. Is that acceptable?" The professor's voice was venom. Harry nodded quickly, unable to loose the intimidation the man inspired in him. Tom simply stood with his arms folded, one elegant brow raised. 

Without speaking again, the three piled into one carriage and stayed silent through the journey. Tom entertained himself by tapping out some beat on his knee, head bopping along with whatever the tune was in his head. Next to him, Harry spent that time stealing glances at the tall potions master. He was completely ignored. 

Suddenly, Tom leaned over and whispered in his ear. Harry covered his mouth with his hands to keep from bursting out into laughter. The dark eyed professor glared at them more harshly. 

A flash of the boy that fateful night flashed into his mind, eyes open and staring off in near death, both covered in discolored marks, blood soaking into his robes… Snape shook off the image and glared out the window. The child had very nearly died, without the aid of the final curse. Having brought him into the clinic personally that night, Snape remembered how horrified he'd been when Pomfrey peeled off the layers of clothing to show the damage underneath. It had been a wonder the child lived that long. Several fractured and broken bones, various infections, bruises over almost every inch of his body…He would have died before the end of the summer from infection alone. And all this was discounting the fact that he was severely malnourished. 

It had been a tricky few days, that first week. Magic was used very little, as the boy's fragile body couldn't bare much. Potions kept him alive, as did doses of vitamins and other nutrients. Once he was able, spells were cast to quicken his healing, but they could only do so much. Many had wondered if the child would ever awaken. 

Snape remembered well the hours spent at Harry's bedside. Watching the child suffer. Watching him cling desperately to life. Watching him fight for every breath. It had changed something inside the cold man. Snape knew he could never let that kind of pain befall the boy again. Ever. 

It was a strange feeling for him, one he did not show outwardly. The child was alone. Had always been alone. He realized this now. Those muggles had been nothing but cruel to him. That alone certainly didn't make Snape want to wait hand and foot on the boy, but it did make him feel oddly protective. After all, Harry Potter may have been one of the most powerful wizards of their time, but he was still a sixteen year old boy. Sixteen year old boys needed protection. 

He was not going soft, damn it. 

"Professor? We've stopped." 

Snape pulled himself from his thoughts to glare at the two, Harry's innocent face wincing at him and Tom only grinning. The potions master knew it would be a very long few weeks. He only homed his other houseguest wouldn't make it worse. 

The three filed out of the carriage. After the Triwizard catastrophe, Dumbledore had personally set up strong wards against port keying off the school grounds. It made getting home that much harder, but few had tried to fight the old man on it. Snape dug in his pocket before pulling out a gold key and holding it out to the boy. Harry looked at him in confusion, but reached up to take it from him. When Snape didn't let go, the boy opened his mouth to question it, only to be cut off by the teacher's muttering of his password. Snape heard Harry gasp at the sensation, but ignored him. He didn't have the time for the child's amazement. As soon as they arrived, Snape jerked back the key and stuffed it in his pocket. He then whipped about, robes billowing out behind him, and stalked into the house. 

Harry stood where he was, green eyes wide and amazed as he looked over the huge mansion. He'd never seen a house that big…Or, he thought he hadn't. In any case, it was huge and he was amazed. 

"It's nice on the inside too," Tom purred as he twisted about the boy. His lower half had lost shape and moved about like a snake, circling Harry's torso. 

"..He didn't say we couldn't explore, right Tom?" Glittering red eyes was his only answer before boy and ghost made their way into the premises. 

* * * *

"The scratches aren't healing well." 

Snape sighed heavily and got up from his desk, leaving the tons of scrolls and such for the time being. He moved to one of the many cupboards of his workshop and opened it, rummaging through the bottles of potions. 

"You shouldn't have provoked her," he muttered as he picked up one bottle and held it out. Draco Malfoy stepped over to take it, a scowl on his face. There was dirt on his cheek and his skin had a slightly more healthy look to it from the sun he'd been getting. Likewise, his pants had signs of dirt and grass upon the knees, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The silvery blond locks were long and pulled back by a bit of leather, shorter stands flying about his face. 

"She shouldn't scratch people," Draco retorted. He poured a small amount of the blue potion onto his handkerchief and dabbed the red scratches on the back of his hand. 

"Leave Ryliatin alone, Draco," Snape said sternly. "She's going to have much on her hands in the coming weeks." 

"Potter, you mean," Draco said darkly. Snape shook his head a little and sat back down at his desk. Draco returned the bottle to it's place and went back to dabbing his hand. 

"As if there were any other boy wizard I had to worry about," growled the potions master. "He is to be left be as well." 

Draco snorted. "Don't worry. I won't hex that idiot." 

"It would be best if you interacted minimally with him." 

Draco waved a dismissive hand on his way out. Snape said nothing more, intent on finishing some of his work. Walking down the halls of Snape Manor, Draco paused at the sound of laughter. It wasn't a female voice so it couldn't be Ryliatin…Plus, she rarely did laugh anyway. It certainly wasn't Snape. A smirk broke on Draco's face. 

Potter. 

A/N:Sorry about no update yesterday. I spent the weekend with my sugah mama. 

One a day updates will probably end now. Spring Break is over and I have school and homework...So, NYAH. No complaining or I'll stick this story up your ass, got it?

In other news, this will NOT contain Snape/Harry. I like that pairing as much as the next guy, but not this time. It wouldn't really work well anyway...

Who is Ryliatin? What will Draco do to Harry? Why is Voldemort such a funny name?! This questions and more might be answered next chapter!

*walks off to scream at his little brothers*


	6. No One Knew Me

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Tom/Harry, Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 6 : No One Knew Me**

"Woo-hoo!" Harry cried as he slid across the perfectly waxed floor, his shoes thrown off into a corner. Tom threw himself after and let out a bark of laughter. A short dive and Harry flew across the room again on his knees, stopping perfectly before the doorway. It was a good thing, for in front of him stood a pair of feet. Harry slowly looked up from the black boots to medium brown pants, dirt stains on the knees, up to a white shirt rolled up to the elbow and then to a pale face with very light hair and gray eyes. 

"Hello, Potter," the boy said with a smirk. Harry got up and dusted himself off before grinning at the other boy. 

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Do I know you?" 

"Oh, son of Lucius!" Tom cried, cutting off any remark the silvery haired boy might have made. Instead, Harry watched as the boy's eyes grew large. Tom circled about Harry, moving his face close to the boy. "And how are we today, Draco?" 

"Fine," the boy choked out in surprise. 

"Draco? That's your name?" Harry asked, blinking. "Cool! That means Dragon, right?" 

"Of course it does, Potter! Are you trying to convince me that you're an idiot? Because you really don't have to try so hard," Draco sneered. Harry stared at him. Apparently, this Draco liked him about as much as Professor Snape did. He sighed softly and turned around, walking away from the boy to stare out a window. Draco raised a brow at the action. Usually, Potter was at his neck by then. He glanced at the ghostly image of Tom Riddle, who had been looking after Potter and was now smirking again at him, and frowned. A ghost couldn't hurt him. Even poltergeists had their limits. "The hell's with him?" 

Tom snickered and clasped his hands behind his back. "Oh, he's just a wee bit sensitive. Killing me has that affect on people." 

"I'm sure," Draco snorted. Snape had said not to bother the other boy, but Draco had been itching for a fight for months now. Potter had always been his best stress reliever. Through his last five years of life, Potter had been his one constant. The only thing that stayed the same. It was this need for constancy that drove Draco to walk to the window. "So, Potter…Had any nightmares lately? Maybe your godfather again? Or maybe ickle Potty-kins was dreaming of his parents again…?" 

Harry turned to stare at the other boy, eyes wide and confused. 

"Godfather…? Parents…?" He blinked his eyes and frowned. "Why would I dream of them? And…" 

He stopped and realization went over his face. Draco watched this in confusion. What the hell was with Potter?! During the silence, Tom glided to them, his smirking eyes taking in the whole scene. 

"Why aren't my parents here?" Harry asked aloud, tapping his chin with a frown. "Mr. Dumbledore and Professor Snape haven't mentioned anything about them and I never thought to ask…" 

"Potter, have you gone daft?!" Draco exclaimed. "Your parents are dead!" 

"…Dead?" Harry's voice was small, his eyes wide, and his body began trembling. Draco watched in sick fascination as the other boy's face slowly turned with sorrow, shoulders shaking with emotion he refused to show to anyone. "H-how? And…and when?" 

"Voldemort, you git," Draco responded quietly. "Took Avada Kedarvas and skipped off the mortal plane. Don't you remember?" 

"No," whispered the other boy, head dropped to hide his eyes. "I-I don't remember… anything… Not my parents… Not you, or Professor Snape, or Mr. Dumbledore, or those relatives I'm suppose to have, or all the people that sent me get well cards…I don't remember…My parents are dead…?" 

Draco only stared at the boy. Suddenly, everything began to click in his head. An opportunity was put before him. One that could be very satisfying. Slowly, his lips pulled into a vicious smirk. 

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" he purred. Harry looked up at him, eyes shining with tears he refused to let go. He knew that kind of voice. It was the one Tom used so often. That confident tone of rumbling sound… Just hearing it sent shivers down his spine, just like Tom's touches. 

"No," responded the black haired boy. 

"Not me?" 

"No," he repeated. The look on Draco's face intimidated him. It was as if Draco wanted to gobble him up on the spot. The thought only made him more uncomfortable. 

"Oh, you wound me," Draco purred, stepping closer. "Being forgotten so easily…Really, Harry, I expected better from you." 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, panicking some. Draco laughed softly and reached over to stroke his cheek. 

"It's all right. I'll just have to shower you with new memories…Better memories…" 

Behind them, Tom watched with growing anger. His smirk had disappeared and a frown formed on his ghostly face. The ghost knew exactly what was going on, and it wasn't according to his plan. With a sneer he made sure Draco saw, he faded from visibility and left them alone. 

Draco smirked before looking back to Harry's face. The shorter boy was so innocent looking…It made Draco want to kick him repeatedly. But now…now he had such an opportunity…He would make Potter pay. Oh, how he would pay…Draco didn't care that the war was over, that his father was murdered by Aurors or that his mother commited suicide, leaving him with no one to impress. He didn't care that his duties as a spy, much like his godfather, were over. No, none of this mattered. What mattered was that the boy before him, the boy that had spurned his friendship and had been such a rival, was the most vulnerable he would ever get. Draco had never been one to let something like this slide, not when it could yield such…interesting results. 

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, eyes never leaving the other's face. 

"Yes?" responded the silvery haired boy. 

"Were we….close?" 

The boy's smirk widened. "Oh yes… Very close." 

"How close?" 

Draco's hand moved from Harry's cheek to the back of his head, fingers running through the surprisingly soft black strands. He leaned forward, pausing as he felt the shorter boy's breath upon his face. The other boy jerked back in surprise, but didn't get far before Draco closed the last small distance between them. Harry's cry was muffled by soft lips upon his own. 

At once, the black haired boy's world shattered as his eyes flew wider, body rigid in the blonde's arms. His breath stopped, caught in his throat. His mind exploded into sound and pictures, shooting through his consciousness. He wasn't aware that Draco had let go, nor that he'd fallen to his knees, head fallen back and mouth open as his scream reverberated through the mansion. He saw the purple face man leering over him, felt his wrists clamped within one beefy hand as pain struck up his spine. He was being ripped apart! Ripped apart! Stop it stop it stopitstopitstopitOH GOD IT HURTS! 

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO, STOP IT! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! NOOOO!!! DON'T HURT ME, NO! DON'T! NOT THERE! NO! PLEASE-" 

"HARRY!-" Snape's voice screamed over the sound but Harry couldn't understand him as the purple faced man filled his entire consciousness. He felt the hands at his shoulders, shaking him, but it was only the purple faced man. Only him, laughing at his weakness. 

"STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! HURTS! NOOO! NOOO! UNCLE, NO!" 

And then it went away in a flash of light. Harry's body collapsed into Snape's arms. Draco stared at the still, pale body of the boy he'd grown up hating. The boy that, though he remembered none of it, was in more pain than he could imagine. Draco had never been struck in his life, other than at school or by Ryliatin. It seemed that Potter was a different matter. 

"Rylia, you didn't have to stun him," Snape's voice said, knocking Draco from his reverie. He lifted his eyes to meet the short form at the door, her arm still outstretched. Her wavy black hair fell into her face, only a few strands of it staying behind her cattish ears. Her long tail was puffed out in annoyance and her black eyes unreadable. 

"I heard muscles snapping," the catlike creature muttered, walking forward to set her hand on Harry's forehead. "It was the fastest solution, Severus." 

"But not the brightest," Snape snapped. Ryliatin glared back, her eyes turning violet around the slit pupils. 

"Whatever," she mumbled offhandedly. "He's fine. Needs a healing potion for the muscle tears though." 

Snape muttered to himself darkly as he got up, Harry's small body held in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Now that Draco got a good look at the boy, he was surprised Harry was even standing. His body was incredibly thin, skin pale stretched tight. The skin under his eyes was especially different, violet from both nightmare plagued dreams and his long stay in the sick ward. His black hair had been left uncut for a long while, the strands reaching his jaw and bangs tickling his nose. Harry didn't look seventeen years old. He looked barely fourteen, face still childishly proportioned. Draco couldn't guess how he'd ever missed it all. 

"Ryliatin, you're to watch Potter for the rest of the summer. Keep him healthy and watch to make sure no harm comes to him," Snape growled at the cattish female. She waved a dismissive hand. 

"I planned on it, Master Severus. Now put him somewhere so I can start watching him," she replied in a haughty tone. Obviously, the title of Master meant little to her. Draco stayed where he was while the other two left. He turned to stare out the window, frowning as he remembered the look on Potter's face when he'd kissed him. That pure and unadulterated terror… 

He didn't want to cause that again. Draco loved messing with people's minds, but he was not so cruel as to jab wounds that deep. As he leaned back against the window sill, he thought about Potter and the reactions…It was obvious the other boy didn't consciously remember anything…but just as much that he did, in some part of his mind, remember some things. 

"Leave the boy be," a voice hissed behind him. Draco glanced back and smirked at Tom's spirit, angry as it was. 

"And if I don't?" 

Before he could blink, the ghost's cold hand was clasped about his throat, surprisingly solid and strong. Draco tried to get a breath, his lungs beginning to burn as Tom stared back at him. 

"Or I'll kill you, Son of Lucius," the ghost snarled. "Potter is mine, do you hear me? I will be the one to have him…I will be the one to break him…Understand?" 

Draco uttered a sound of comprehension, his vision beginning to blacken. Tom let go and glared as Draco fell to the ground gasping, disgust upon his ghostly face. 

A/N: Hm. How amusing... I have only a small idea of where this fic is actually going. It's plot is pretty simple so I can add just about anything...

Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Not much to write...Bah.

Damn you all.


	7. Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 7 : Worn Out Places, Worn Out Faces**

Harry woke up abruptly. Standing over him was what looked like a five year old girl. Only, this girl had unnaturally large black eyes, a dark triangle shaped nose, and cat ears poking out of her shoulder length black hair. There was a gold ring in each ear, near the base. Her hair style made him think of Professor Snape, oddly enough, as did the weighing look on her face. 

"Hello," he murmured quietly, sitting up. She stared back at him for a moment before nodding and stepping away from the bed. 

"How do you feel?" Her voice surprised him, deep and mature with a rough touch to it that made it sound oddly like a soft howl. He watched her as she picked up a shirt from a pile next to the bed, folding it and setting it on another pile to lift a new one. She was dressed in dark clothing. The dress wasn't all that ornate, dark violet cloth tight at her hips and falling to the ground. The neck was very wide and barely held to her thin shoulders, the sleeves stopping at the wrist with lacy that matched the collar. Over this was a tight black corset that tied in the back. A black velvet choker matched it about her throat. He was reminded of clothes he somehow knew were very old, in pictures…Moving portraits… 

His vision swam for a moment and he set a hand on his head to steady himself. A moment later, he found himself pressed back down on the bed by the surprisingly strong half-cat. 

"You'll feel weak. I had to knock you out earlier. Don't move much yet," she said sternly. Harry gave a short nod and rubbed his forehead. The half cat went back to work. Harry quietly watched her a while, noting the tail that stuck out from a carefully cut hole in the dress. It was long and soft looking, though an odd sort of off white that, again, reminded him of Professor Snape. 

"Miss?" Harry asked finally. "Who are you? …and…no offence, but…what are you?" 

She glanced at him, her black eyes paling some to an odd violet color. "First of all, I am a Verifel. A Truth-Cat. Secondly, my name is Ryliatin, but most of you wizards tend to call me Rylia." 

"It's nice to meet you," he responded. "I'm Harry." 

"Yes, I know that," she said sharply, though regretted it when Harry winced. Her expression softened. "Don't be afraid, child…There is no one that would hurt you here." 

Harry smiled weakly. "I don't know what I'm afraid of." 

"It's all right," Rylia murmured, her voice tone motherly. She left the clothing and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to the much larger being. "Your memory may come back in the coming weeks, or it may take years…or, perhaps, it will be gone forever. But don't fret. Your life will be what you make of it, memory or not." 

Harry's smile grew before he embraced the surprised Verifel, hugging her tightly. Rylia patted his arm. 

"Queen Mab bless you," she whispered into his hair, feeling her heart break for all the pain the child had gone through…and would probably have to endure more. 

* * * *

"What exactly were you doing in that room?" Snape said in a cold, calm voice. He was sitting at his desk, hands clasping one another with elbows on the desktop. Before him stood Draco, nervously shifted his feet. 

"I heard laughing and went to investigate." The boy's voice was clear and concise, trying to hide what his body language screamed. Snape was almost amused. Almost. 

"If you can't recognize Potter's voice by now, I wonder what else leaks from your head," he snapped. Draco's eyes flickered between anger and resentment. "I told you to leave the boy be, Draco." 

"You never told me he'd gotten hit a bit too hard in the head!" 

Snape sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. Teenagers would be the death of him, he knew it. Whether at school or in his own home, they'd kill him somehow. Draco watched his godfather quietly, the stirrings of guilt beginning. He liked Snape quite a lot. At school, he'd often visited the man when he had problems or needed to talk. Snape had been much more supportive of him than his own father…which was probably why Draco's loyalties fell with him, rather than with his own blood. 

Snape was no less fond of his godson. He was simply annoyed at his antics. 

"I trust you've learned your lesson?" he said finally, opening his eyes to glared at the boy from between his fingers. Draco folded his arms and looked away, nose in the air. 

"I won't hurt Potter," he promised. Satisfied, Snape shuffled the papers strewn on his desk about. 

"Good. Now go amuse yourself elsewhere while I do my work…" 

"See you at dinner," Draco answered cheerfully. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the office. He paused in the hallway, wondering what he would do until the next meal. He supposed he could go work in the garden again. Before coming to the manor, Draco had never done a bit of physical labor in his entire life. Such things had been below his father's standards. Now…Now Draco knew the great satisfaction in gardening, knowing that those healthy and beautiful plants lived because of his assistance. It was an odd hobby, one he didn't want spread through Hogwarts, but for now it was all right. Yes, the garden beckoned him… 

Of course, as soon as the door opened, there was that damned laughter again. Draco scowled, his plan for staying away from Potter like Snape asked completely backfiring. Instead, a possessiveness flared up in him. How dare Potter go to HIS garden?! Especially when he needed it?! 

Rylia smiled happily as Harry pet a little brown rabbit, laughing softly each time it's little nose brushed his skin. There were rabbits all over Snape Manor, left over from Mistress Snape years ago. She'd had an obsession with the little things and let them populate the area wildly. Most were rather tame, as in the case of this one. The little rabbit had taken a liking to the boy, apparently. Many of them wouldn't stay in Rylia's presence, but this one didn't care much. 

The Verifel caught a scent on the wind, angry and bored with a touch of only one's essence. She growled in annoyance and whipped her head about to glare at the oncoming boy. 'Didn't Master Severus tell that little brat to bugger off?!' 

"What the hell are you doing in my garden?!" 

Harry jerked at the angry shout. The rabbit he'd been petting scampered off. Slowly, the raven haired boy raised his eyes to take in his enraged companion. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed here, and-" 

"Oh shut up, Harry," Rylia interrupted, growling. "He's got not claim to this garden. The brat just likes to think he does." 

"I'm not a brat, you idiot feline!" Draco cried, throwing out an open hand to bat the Verifel's head. However, Rylia twisted about lightning fast and clamped her sharp teeth upon the soft flesh. Draco gave out a painful yelp and jerked his hand back, holding it protectively. Blood dribbled down from fresh cuts. "You fucking BIT me!" 

"Oh, you're quick," Rylia taunted. "And such a vocabulary! I'm truly impressed!" 

A moment later, she was looking down the shaft of a wand, right between her eyes. Coldly, she looked up to Draco's face, watching the enraged stormy eyes flicker. 

"Go ahead," she hissed dangerously. Harry watched in stunned silence as her limbs began to shake and then…bulge, as if the muscles were being blown up. White sparks began to appear as magic webbed its way around her. "Just try it, boy." 

Draco's lip curled to reveal perfect white teeth. His nostrils flared and eyes darkened. For a moment, Harry just knew he would kill the Verifel… However, after long moments, the wand dropped and Rylia's body returned to normal. 

"You're not worth the effort," Draco drawled. He scowled and turned to look down at Harry. The black haired boy was watching him curiously…Or, more accurately, watching the wand… "What the bloody hell is it, Potter?!" 

Harry winced and dropped his gaze. "I…I was just looking at…at…that wood thing…A wand? …I was just curious…" 

"Yes, a wand, you daft idiot," growled Draco. At Harry's second wince, the silver eyed boy sighed heavily and ran his hand over his hair. "You've got one too." 

"I do? Where?" The change was immediate. One second, Potter was a kicked puppy; the next, a five year old who knows he's getting candy. Draco was almost amazed at the quickness. With a heavy scowl, he stalked back to the house. Harry got up and quickly followed him with a wave to Rylia. The Verifel sat for a moment, scowling at the little brown rabbit that was mournfully watching the black haired boy leave, then got up and followed the boy. Her mumbled words were probably obscenities. 

Draco and Harry traveled through the manor in silence, Draco's annoyed and Harry's awed. The black haired boy constantly looked about, wide eyes taking in the portraits and such as Draco led him through an area he hadn't seen. He jerked when he heard Draco open a door and hurried after the boy. It was a storage room that looked unused, except for the two trunks on the floor. Draco moved to one and opened it. 

"Your stuff," he said. Harry knelt by him and looked through it, fingers running over clothes and books. He lifted one book and thumbed through it, amazed when he could recall doing the same thing before. His body remembered the action and his subconscious knew the information. He just couldn't remember how. Harry set the book back down and searched deeper into the trunk. Then, he came upon a fabulous discovery. Under a pile of old clothes was a silvery cloak. Harry pulled it out, awed by the soft texture and coolness of the cloth. He rubbed it against his face, smiling happily. 

"Invisibility cloak," Draco gasped. "So that's how you kept from getting caught!" 

"Caught?" wondered Harry. Draco sat back, resting on his hands. 

"You're a real rule breaker, Potter," he began. "Always sneaking out of your dorm to have some sort of adventure, or to do some prank, or spy on teachers…" 

"I sound like a real criminal," Harry mumbled, folding the cloak and setting it back in the trunk. He found his wand next and ran his fingers excitedly over the smooth wood. Suddenly, his body froze, eyes wide. A cold put itself over him, terrifying and overwhelming. 

_ 'Hello Potter…' _

'Why haven't you drawn…?' 

'You'll kill me anyway…' 

'I will.' 

Harry sucked in a deep, shuttering breath, his face pale and a light sweat over his skin. Draco blinked at the suddenness of it and touched the other boy's shoulder. The green eyed boy jerked away, falling backwards and staring up at Draco in terror. 

"Bloody hell, Potter! What is it?!" 

Harry tried to get himself under control, sitting up and hugging himself. Little trembles rocked his form, his face still very pale. The image of a snake like face was burned into his eyelids. 

"Snake," Harry croaked. Draco frowned at him. 

"You're a loony," he muttered. Harry looked up at him and forced a weak laugh. 

A/N: TOld you updates would be sparatic...

If you don't know who 'Queen Mab' is...Go watch Merlin. It's a fucking good movie!

Draco is a real dork in this chapter...But I refuse to give him a sudden change of heart. No Whimpy!Draco. No Sappy!Draco. It's not his character and I refuse to do it. Fuck you if you don't like it.

Someone told me that my aggressiveness in my A/Ns scares people away....muhahahaha...I'm scary.

Time for acknowlegements!

**Lilypurewhite** - Thanks for sticking with me, chickie-babe. Draco/Harry? We'll see.

**TeeDee** - Glad you liked what Harry lost. Still like Ghost Tom after finding out what he's up to? And I never said Draco/Harry was the final pairing!!

**Walk Away love** - You, you are ALL evil. Snape rules!! *waves a flag* About Draco...My view on him is that he's a real Daddy's boy...but Daddy isn't around now so he's not quite sure who to pick on and who not to...I also don't think he's cruel. And it would be 'his own' in my case, thank you...

**Phoenix 3:16** - Gothically pretty?! Wow!! *cheers happily* It's ironic...I'm a punk. ^^;; Yes, Happy Harry annoys the shit out of me. 

**Cassi Angelica** - Aren't they adorable though?? ^^ And Dumbledore will get his, just wait. ^^ Voldemort is a REALLY weird name...I still can't pronounce it right. It still makes me giggle.

**Foxx666** - Baaahhh....

**Elebereth** - Well, Tom can move things because he was such a powerful wizard that he turned into a powerful ghost. Why can Peeves move things?

**AoiHyou** - H/D or T/H, eh? Hm....(I hate Voldie/Harry too...snake man scares me a bit....) ...A kitten? Hm...I can see the connection... 

**angel74** - Bless you and your short review. Honestly.

**Silver Neo** - I Inspired you? Cool ^^ Yes, Dray is mean. What do you expect?

**Lyra** - Glad you enjoyed. ^^

**CapitulatedDream** - I enjoy abuse fics too...o.O; I guess it makes me see my life as a hell of a lot better or something...

Again, reading these reviews made me realize something...

Why are all of you convinced this will be a Draco/Harry story...?

Might not be. You never know. ^^


	8. Children Waiting For The Day They Feel G...

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Tom/Harry, slight Ron/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 8 : Children Waiting For The Day They Feel Good**

Harry dreamed. He saw faceless people and listened to conversations he couldn't understand. He saw places he'd never been. He watched people die and inside, he cried. But none of this was as bad as the last dream that shook him that night. 

_He laid on a bed in a small room. His body ached and he felt blood dribbling down his skin. One eye wouldn't open. Harry was as still as he could, trying to ignore the burn of his body, though it brought tears to his eyes. He was afraid, very afraid. Any moment, he might… _

The door opened. Harry turned his head and stared at the silhouette of a huge form in the doorway. He wondered if this was Death, come to take him finally. But he wasn't that lucky. The behemoth came closer, the smell of alcohol joining him. Harry felt himself shaking, but he couldn't move. 

'You didn't do your chores,' the monster cackled. The boy was silent, but inside he was apologizing to every deity he could think of for displeasing them. Closer the monster came. Harry wanted to retch. Then…hands upon him. Harry jerked away only to be grabbed in huge, tight hands. The hands flipped him over and Harry screamed as pain took over his body. He cried and struggled with all his might, but the hands never let go and the monster didn't move away. 

"HARRY!" 

Green eyes snapped open and the scream rising from his mouth fell silent as his lip trembled. He stared at the shimmering figure holding him, who's hands were soothingly petting his hair and back. The cold filtered through him, awakening the boy's conscious mind. 

"Tom," Harry sobbed, clutching to the so very solid form for his ghostly companion. He didn't care that logically, he should never be able to hug such a being. He didn't care that cold was making his fingers numb. Tom was there, murmuring softly in his ear. Harry wasn't being hurt and he wasn't alone. Tom was there. 

"It hurts," the boy whispered. 

"I know," replied the ghost, laying Harry back down and smoothing his hair from his damn forehead. The boy reached out, arms wrapping about the ghost's so illogically solid neck. 

"Don't leave me," Harry murmured, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. Tom smiled softly and leaned down to gently brush his ghostly lips across the boy's. 

"Sleep, Harry…I'll protect you." 

"Tom," Harry whispered in surprise, his eyes wide. "You kissed me…" 

"Do you mind?" was the quiet response. 

"No," responded Harry. But he did, a little bit, and Tom saw that. The ghost gently stroked his face. 

"Don't think of it now. Just rest, Harry…" 

It took a long hour or so before Tom was able to soothe the child back into slumber. The ghost didn't leave his side until morning, his deceivingly gentle voice weaving dark tales to the boy's psyche. 

* * * *

That first morning, all five occupants of Snape Manor found themselves at a late breakfast. Snape, Draco, and Harry settled into the table while Rylia finished the morning meal. She was a very clever being and had picked up on cooking skills after finding her bachelor Master to be less than adequate. She didn't know how he'd survived before finding her. 

"How did you sleep?" Snape asked idly, sipping a cup of black coffee. The question was open, but few really wished to answer it. 

"Oh, splendidly!" Tom said cheerfully, his voice a grating sound to the three still sleepy men. "You'd never guess what I dreamt of!" 

"Ghosts don't sleep," Draco muttered. Tom shot him an amused look. 

"How do you know that?" 

The boy was silent and Tom grinned in triumph. Rylia started setting dishes upon the table and the meal began. It was surprisingly quiet, Snape thought. He looked over the others, noting Potter's dark rimmed eyes, Draco's deepness in his thoughts, Rylia's worry, and even Tom's amusement. 

"We'll have visitors today. I expect all of you to behave well." 

There was a faint threat within the words that each caught. 

"Who's coming?" Draco drawled before eating a bit of bacon. 

"Lupin and Weasley," was the quick response. Harry blinked, recognizing one name but not the other. He wondered quietly who this 'Lupin' was and if he would be kind to him. The name struck and oddly familiar note in his mind, but he couldn't make a connection at all. 'Weasley' held a similar response, deeper within his heart. Harry wondered just how he knew these two and what they were to him. He'd been wondering a lot that morning what life was like before he lost his memories. 

Breakfast was almost over when a loud bell rang through the manor. Snape sighed softly and hefted himself up, muttering obscenities under his breath. Harry watched him go, but didn't move to follow, nor did Rylia, Draco, or Tom. Instead, the four of them were silent as they put down their forks and listened. Harry could hear a frantic voice being shut down suddenly by Snape sarcastic tone before another voice joined, much calmer but still worried. The visitors had arrived. 

Snape returned quickly with the two men in tow. Harry took them in quietly. The first, probably his age by the look, was very tall with short red hair falling into his clear blue eyes. Freckles adorned his cheeks, his skin a deep bronze. The other boy was lanky like Draco, but much more strongly built, his shoulders broad and arms muscular. His slightly too small jeans showed off a small waist, shirt ripped in a few places and frayed in others. He was a working boy, Harry noted. Like someone he'd expect to work on a farm. 

The second man was as old as Snape. His long, light brown hair was streaked with gray, pulled back at his nape, and his hazel eyes heavily shadowed. He was shorter than the redhead by a few inches and wasn't as wide either. He looked more like a wraith than a man, robes tattered and worn. Still, when Harry looked at his face, he could see the kindness that shone from it. 

"Harry," the older man breathed, gazing at him in wonder. Harry had only a moment to think on it before the redhead barreled forward and grabbed him up. 

"Harry, oh Merlin! I was so worried about you! Harry! I'm so glad you're okay!" 

He didn't notice that Harry hadn't spoken, nor that the black haired boy's body was frozen, his eyes wide and far away. He didn't see the way his breath was stolen or the blood leaving his face. 

"LET HIM GO!" Draco roared suddenly, ripping Weasley from the other boy. That was the final straw for Harry. A horrible scream erupted from his throat as he threw himself out of the chair, hands hugging his arms as his nails dug into his skin. So many people's faces shoved into his mind, fighting for dominance. A whole family of redheads, a girl with bushy brown hair smiling at him, younger people, a huge group of them surrounding him, laughing and congratulating, questioning, touching-TOUCHING! 

"NOOO!!" 

"Not again!" Snape cried, shoving Draco towards the other two men as he knelt beside the shaking child. He grabbed Harry's face, trying to give him an anchor. He didn't Rylia to have to stun him again. "Potter! Listen to me! HARRY! You're all right! You're safe! Listen to my voice!" 

Everything stopped. Harry sucked in great gulps of air, his wide green eyes locked with concerned ebony. He shook, but he was awake again. The attack was over. 

"Harry," the redhead whispered faintly, tears threatening to overflow from his eyes. Harry didn't move. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered instead. Snape sighed softly and let him go. As he got up, Rylia rushed forward and embraced the boy instead, murmuring softly into his ear as she stroked his hair. He crumpled into her, arms weakly returning the hug. He was still shaking. 

Scowling, Snape motioned for their visitors to follow him out into the foyer. He was quite cross about the event. Harry was there to be away from the Wizarding World and away from anything that could hurt him. Aside from the Schools, Snape Manor was the safest place in the world. And even there, Snape couldn't save the boy from pain. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Snape hissed, whipping about the glare at the pale redhead. Weasley looked back at him pitifully, as if Harry's latest attack hurt him just as much. Snape's lip curled. "Did Dumbledore not warn you that physical contact severely distresses the boy!?" 

"I didn't…I just…" The ebony eyes narrowed in disgust. 

"You didn't think," he growled. "Don't attempt to touch Potter again. If possible, I would prefer your stay to be as little traumatic as possible." 

Weasley looked away, flushed with shame. Sighing, Lupin ran a hand through his bangs. 

"He truly remembers nothing?" he murmured softly, almost hopelessly. Snape softened. 

"No," he replied with regret. "Not his life, his friends, his enemies…Not even Voldemort." 

Lupin nodded and took a seat in the large, black couch. A moment later, Weasley joined him at the other end. 

"He doesn't realize who Tom is," Lupin surmised. Snape merely nodded. Closing his eyes, the werewolf shook his head. "Or Draco. Or you." 

"He did remember me," Snape corrected. Two sets of eyes jerked up to his face. "But…not fully. He remembered my name, eyes, and mark, but that was all." 

"Of course he'd remember you," Weasley muttered. "You made his life hell." 

The three fell into silence. From the kitchen, they could hear Draco speaking to Rylia, the feline's voice a striking contrast to the males surrounding her. Tom spoke up with amusement and Rylia gave him a quick retort, though none of the three could actually understand what was being said. 

"How long will you be staying?" Snape asked finally. Lupin rubbed his temples. 

"We planned a week, but it depends on how Harry feels about it. And you, of course." 

Snape nodded. "A week. There are a few spare bedrooms still unoccupied. You may stay in those." 

"Thank you, Severus," murmured Lupin, sounding emotionally drained. Snape noticed the dimness in his hazel eyes and felt a good amount of pity for the man. After all, in the absence of Sirius Black, Lupin had stepped in to be the boy's godfather. 

Snape remember vividly the argument while Harry had still been asleep. Doubledore fought Lupin on each point until the werewolf finally conceded. Snape was surprised to find out later that Lupin had personally asked that, if not with himself, the boy would stay with Snape. It made him feel strangely honored. 

The three of them went on to find the rooms, luggage shrunk in their pockets. In the kitchen, Harry was still laying against Rylia's chest, her hand stroking through his thick hair. He was tired, all of them could see that. Not even noon and sleep was trying to claim him. Finally, Draco helped the other boy up and, with Rylia's assistance, led him back to his room. 

A/N: My fingers hurt, damn it. I should be working on my art assignment, but that dead armedillo is a real depressing sight...

Yay! New faces!!

I'm surprised you all like Rylia...^^;; I thought someone would scream out "MARY SUE!" or something... 


	9. Hide My Head I Want To Drown My Sorrow

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Tom/Harry, slight Ron/Harry, slight Snape/Lupin  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 9 : Hide My Head I Want To Drown My Sorrow**

"He's scared." 

Remus looked over at his young companion. The boy had slipped into his room immediately after Severus left and settled himself into a plush chair next to the window. Ron had said nothing until then, content to stare out at the rainy countryside. 

"Terrified," murmured the redhead. "He's scared… of me." 

Remus got up and strode to the boy's side, setting his hand upon his shoulder. 

"He needs time," he murmured comfortingly. "Right now, he doesn't know anyone around him, so he's bound to be frightened." 

"He's my best friend," Ron whispered, dropping his head and shutting his eyes tight. "He's my best friend and he doesn't even remember me…" 

Remus moved around to the front of the chair and brought the boy to him, hugging him tightly. Ron's shoulder shook as he fought his tears valiantly. The boy had had far too much heaped onto his shoulders in the last months. Charley and Bill's deaths. Hermione's capture and torture. Her subsequent breaking up with him…and going to his sister. Ron didn't know who hurt him more: his girlfriend, or Ginny. 

Harry not remembering him was just icing on the cake. 

* * * *

Later, after the house had calmed down, Harry followed Draco into the den. The two men from before were there, looking tired and sad. Harry sat down with Draco and watched them closely. The redhead obviously knew him, what with how he'd practically thrown himself onto him. Harry felt a little sorry for him, knowing he inadvertently gave the other boy pain. 

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin and Ron Weasley," Snape muttered, choosing to stand with his arms crossed. Harry wondered absently if he practiced intimidating poses in a mirror, or that cool cloak swishing thing… 

"It's nice to meet you both," Harry replied, smiling his warmest smile for the two, but it only made the redhead look away with sorrow. Harry frowned worriedly, almost feeling for himself the hopelessness that plagued the other boy. 

"We knew you before," Lupin murmured gently, a soft, sad smile on his face. "But it is still good to see you again." 

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I don't remember." 

"I know," Lupin comforted. "That doesn't matter. Now that we're all free, you have all the time in the world to remember…And if you don't, then we'll just have to make new, happy memories." 

Harry nodded, sitting back as he thought on those words. They made him feel that he'd have very few happy memories before losing everything. He wondered if he really wanted those memories at all. The short flashbacks he'd been having were none too pretty. Still, the unadulterated pain these two were feeling because of his loss made him wish reverently that he could remember something…anything…Just… 

_Wind through his hair…Other kids, cheering and shouting as he flew through the air on his broom. He looked out over the Pitch, shoving his glasses tight to his face as he searched for the illusive Snitch. Suddenly, light glinted off a form near a goal post. He shot out after it, arm reaching out the grab the little ball from the air. He reached.. Stretching…he almost had it-_

"Damn it, Potter! Pay attention!" 

Harry jerked upright, his startled green eyes resting on Draco's annoyed face. "Sorry, what is it?" 

"You get worse every day," Draco sneered, holding out a cup. Harry took it with a flush of embarrassment. Most of the little 'vision' he'd seen was gone now, except… 

"Where are my glasses?" 

The room went silent. Snape was staring at him with a particular expression. 

"You don't have any. Why do you ask?" he muttered. Harry frowned and set his cup down on the table. 

"But I did." Harry tilted his head. "I see fine now…What happened to them?" 

"Your eyes were badly damaged by the spell that took your memories," Lupin replied with another of his sad smiles. "Extensive spells were used to restore them, and your eyesight was found to be perfect afterward." 

"Oh." 

For some reason, Harry missed the glasses. He couldn't think of why, but he did. 

Cold pricked his neck. Harry blinked and glanced back over his shoulder to see Tom's smiling face. 

"Tom! Where have you been?" 

"Oh, here and there," the ghost replied, draping his arms about the boy's shoulders. The next second, Ron was up on his feet, face turned with anger and fists shaking at his sides. Harry stared in horror as the other face reddened madly. 

"GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF HIM!" he howled. Harry shrunk back into the couch, alarmed eyes wide as he threw his hands over his head. Ron was too angry to notice and Tom's smirk wasn't helping. 

"What are you going to do about it, boy?" Tom purred. Ron's eyes burned with furious flames. 

"You don't deserve to be NEAR him!" the redhead yelled, nostrils flared. "You evil son of a-" 

"ENOUGH!" 

The room fell silent. Rylia snarled at the lot of them and stalked over to the couch, her ebony eyes lightened to violet. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you stop causing trouble THIS INSTANT!" she screeched. The ghost looked at her in surprise. "I'm a Truth-Cat, you idiot! Now leave these gentlemen alone before I make you disappear, and don't you dare try me or so help me, I'll-" 

"Alright, alright!" Tom scowled at her before vanishing. Rylia followed his invisible form until he finally left. Then she whipped around to lay it into the redhead. 

"And YOU! You should know BETTER, Ron Weasley! I know your mother taught you better than this!" Rylia yelled. "Mercy, what's gotten into you, boy?! Gryffindors are brave, but they aren't stupid!" 

Ron's cheeks burned with more than just embarrassment as he lowered his eyes. Her anger expelled, Rylia set her sights on the shivering form of Harry Potter, gently pulling him into her arms and murmuring gentle words. She couldn't help but feel motherly towards the boy. He screamed the need of a mother's touch. A quick glare at the other men gave them her want of their absence. Without words, all three exited, leaving the Verifel alone with her broken ward. 

"It's all right now, Harry," she cooed, "They're gone now. It's just you and me." 

Harry shiffed, and clutched to her, trying to block out his fears. "He looked like…like the purple-faced man…I was so scared, Rylia…" 

The matron sighed softly and kissed the top of his head. 

"Ron won't hurt you," she said quietly. "I promise you." 

"How do you know?" the boy whispered. "He sounded just like the monster in my dreams…" 

Rylia pulled away and waiting for Harry to look her in the eye. 

"I am Verifel, Harry. A Truth-Cat," she said sternly. "We're called this because of our ability to see the truth in everything around us. It is this that allows me to know that he is a kind, if not sorrowful child, much like you." 

Harry nodded and let himself be coddled again. He liked it when Rylia hugged him or stroked his hair. It made him feel warm inside; loved. She was the only one he didn't mind touching him. Draco did some without noticing, but he was careful never to linger. Harry was glad for that. He knew Draco meant him no ill will, but it still didn't sooth the unknown fear that rose up with each touch. With Rylia, he wasn't afraid. 

He was safe. 

* * * *

"Something must be done about that ghost," Severus muttered to himself as he stared off into the fire. Remus sat in a matching hair beside him, reading quietly. The boys were all in bed and Rylia, loyal beast-maiden that she was, had retired with Harry. 

"Did Dumbledore know why he was following Harry around?" the wolf asked quietly. Severus rubbed his temples. 

"No. The old fool just said he was harmless. The Dark Lord, harmless?" 

"He is dead, Severus. There's no way of him coming back." 

"He's a poltergeist. He could kill the boy if he wanted," Severus retorted. Remus raised a brow. 

"Then why hasn't he?" 

"I don't know," the other man admitted, scowling. Leave it to Remus Lupin to draw such honesty from him. He was entirely too nice to the damned wolf. "Voldemort always has a plan, Remus. Always. I just hope I can unravel it before he does something, or the other Deatheaters find out he's here." 

"What would it better if they found out?" the wolf murmured soothingly. "No one can raise the dead, Severus…And spirits can't repossess bodies." 

"With dark magic, many impossible things come true," Severus warned. Remus sighed and fell back into the chair, dropping his book onto his lap. Inky eyes watched him, flowing over the closed eyelids to parted lips, lines of wariness etched cleanly about. Soft light brown and gray locks framed his face, much of it escaping the pony tail. 

It was no surprise that Severus felt a stirring within himself caused by the wolf. He had always been fond of him, even in school, but never told. Severus was a Slytherin, through and through; he was much too tainted for a pure heart like Remus Lupin. More so, after the things he'd done in his life, Severus wondered if any one would ever find him worthy. He certainly didn't. 

Snapping from his reverie, Severus got up. Hazel eyes opened and looked up at him, questioning. 

"It's quite late enough," he muttered, turning away from the wolf. Actually, Severus knew he'd be up for another few hours, but being so near to Remus Lupin, alone no less, wasn't something he could stand in that frame of mind. 

"Good night, Severus," said the wolf. 

"Good night, Lupin," replied the man. 

A/N: I have a question: ARE YOU ALL WOMEN?! Do I not have one male reader? *sighs heavily* Such is the fate of a male yaoi-lover...Sentanced to be alone forever in a cruel and unforgiving world...

Ah, fehck it.

Yes, there will be Snape/Lupin (unrequited) love here...It might turn requited if I feel like it...Dunno...Do a poll or something...

Baaaahhhhh.


	10. No Expression

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Ron/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 10 : No Expression**

Harry lay still in bed, the sheets bunched around him like a bundle as he stared out the window. It was raining again. It rained a lot here, wherever here was. The rain cast a strange tint to the landscape, turning it all into pale and grayed colors. His vivid eyes took in all of that and wondered if he'd ever noticed it before. 

"You're awake already?" muttered Tom. The ghost sat at the foot of the bed, idly kicking his feet. 

"What time is it?" Harry replied softly. 

"Six." 

The boy silently watched more rain fall. It was lightening up. The storm was passing. 

"Tom, what do you think of Ron Weasley?" the boy asked shyly. Tom raised a pale brow. 

"He's a Weasley. What's the think about?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Tom rolled his eyes and rested back on his elbows. "Well, he's from an old Wizard family. Purebloods. But they're dirt poor. Always have been. They're seen as the bottom rung of Pureblood society, really. Little better than muggles. I had absolutely nothing to do with them, of course." 

"You hate them just because they're poor?" Harry asked, aghast. He sat up to scowl at the ghostly boy. "That's wrong, Tom." 

"Is it? Many Purebloods are raised that way. They're also raised to respect other families," Tom drawled. "Draco is a Malfoy, another old Wizard family. The Malfoys are one of the richest families around and known for their political power. Since they're so powerful, Purebloods flock to get in their favor." 

"That sounds so…petty," murmured Harry. Tom laughed. 

"Oh yes, very much so," the boy returned. "But no one said life was virtuous. Anyway, that's what I meant. He's probably nothing but a mediocre wizard anyway, not like you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes you," purred the other boy with a smile. "You're extraordinary." 

Harry blushed and dropped his eyes. "I'm not anything special…" 

Tom only laughed at the boy's naïve modesty. 

* * * *

"Hello, Harry…" 

The black haired boy looked up in surprise at his new companion's nervous utterance. The redhead stood awkwardly in the doorway, blue eyes lowered but flicking to meet green after a few moments. This was one of the few times Harry had been alone in the last few days since coming to the Manor. Draco was gardening, Rylia was off cleaning, and Tom…? Well, no one knew where Tom went when he wasn't following Harry about. 

"Hello, Ron," Harry said, smiling at the other boy. He was sitting in his room, trunk open in the corner and a potion's volume in his lap. Each page brought vague memories of a large room with odd fumes. Seeing the other boy's nervousness, he continued, "Is there something you need?" 

"I just…I…" Ron looked away again and swallowed. Harry frowned when he saw him fighting tears. "Is it okay…if I study in here…with you?" 

"Of course," Harry responded. "That's fine." 

Ron's head jerked up and he stared at the other boy with hope in his expression. Harry simply patted the ground beside him and went back to his book. A moment later, Ron dropped down beside him, his own literature plopping into his lap. 

It was a happy few hours they spent together. Ron didn't bring up their past together; Harry didn't ask. They talked over their school subjects and argued over points in their reading. They debated the importance of having to learn this and wondered if other things were written just to bore them to death. All in all, they enjoyed being around each other. 

Ron smiled as Harry chewed his bottom lip. The black haired boy had always done so while he read. All through the afternoon, he had been noting habits he knew of the other boy, and…of different things. Like the fact that Harry had gotten very tense when he'd sat beside him. Or that his voice had lost the darkness it had had at the end of the fifth school year. The Harry before him seemed like an innocent, un-jaded version of the boy he'd known. It was almost like a blessing. Ron truly wondered if this wasn't Harry's reward for being so much stronger than he had any right to be. 

On the other hand, Harry had been watching Ron almost as closely. He had figured out that they'd been friends before and he could tell why. Ron seemed very caring and he had a great sense of humor. The other boy had him almost rolling with laughter many times. But there was a sad look in the blue eyes. Harry felt so very guilty about that, not being able to remember their friendship. 

"We were friends," Harry said suddenly, after a long pause. Ron glanced at him before averting his eyes. 

"The best," he replied. 

"Did I have other friends?" Harry continued curiously. "I got cards from people when I was at Hogwarts." 

"Everyone in Gryffindor loved you," said Ron with a sigh. "There are times when many people doubted you, but…you always earned their respect all over again." 

Harry nodded and leaned back against the wall, staring out. "Did we fight?" 

"Sometimes." Ron leaned back as well. "But all friends fight." 

"Did we fight a lot?" 

"No, not really," Ron assured. "We usually took each other's side against Herm-…Hermione." 

Harry didn't miss the stutter on that name, nor the look of pain that flashed over Ron's face. He frowned worriedly at the redhead. 

"Who is Hermione?" 

"Our friend," replied the blue eyed boy, his voice etched in no little amount of pain. "We were a trio. She was the bookworm; the smart one. She always told us to do our homework or study or something…" 

"Something happened to her," Harry said quietly, looking down. His knees lifted to his chest as he let his book fall onto the floor. Ron shut his eyes and his fists tightened, knuckles going white. 

"Yes," he said, and seemed to want anything but to go on,. "She was captured…by some bad people. They…hurt her…badly…" 

Harry heard the sob that tried to escape the other's throat. His vision was becoming blurry with tears of his own. 

"We rescued her, but…the damage was already done. She'll never be the same." 

"You…love her," whispered Harry, droplets trailing finally over his cheeks. Ron nodded, locking his blue eyed gaze with Harry's as they let go as well. 

"I do," he said. "I did. I will. Always." 

A moment later, Ron found himself caught up in the other's arms, his head laying on the other's shoulder as one hand clutched his back and the other was buried in his hair. Ron's body had been shaking, but he didn't notice it until he was pressed against the smaller boy's form. 

Ron hadn't cried since they'd first brought Hermione in, beaten and barely alive. Not even when she'd broken up with him. Now, his eyes burned and he let out a heartfelt sob as he fell into the arms of his best friend, hands clawing at the other's shirt as he held onto the one remaining constant in his life, even if the other wasn't as constant as he wanted. 

Harry took it well, shoving back the rising panic at being held so. He knew the other boy needed comfort and he wouldn't freak out again. He told himself that over and over, begging for his mind to stay still and let the other boy grieve. 

"Harry, you- oh. Am I interrupting?" 

For the first time since he'd met the ghost, Harry wanted to hit him. Still holding Ron to him, the emerald eyed boy glared at the other. 

"Not now, Tom," he said sternly, rubbing Ron's back. 

"Hm…? Is that Weasley? Harry, you don't know where he's been!" 

"OUT, TOM!" Harry growled as Ron grew quiet and tense in his arms. The ghost gave a scowl of displeasure. 

"You're going for the wrong team again," he muttered as he floated off. Harry sighed softly and settled his head back onto Ron's shoulder as the redhead stayed against him. 

"He's bad," mumbled Ron. Harry sighed. 

"He says that too," he replied. 

"It's true." 

"Perhaps…but he's been kind to me." 

"He wanted something." Ron's arms tightened around him and Harry frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"He won't hurt me, Ron." 

"You were never this trusting before," finished the redhead before he went silent. Harry sighed softly and moved a hand to pet those red locks. 

"I'm as me as I can be," replied the boy quietly. "That's all I can do…" 

* * * *

"Weasley has to go," Tom snarled, pacing one of the empty rooms of the manor. His eyes pulsed with anger, ghostly robes billowing about him. Yet another person was trying to ruin his revenge on the Potter boy. He'd just have to up his action, push the boy harder into that state of insanity only he could drive one to. Tom's lips curled with malice. 

"I'll have him. I'll break him." 

The light streaming in from the hallway changed as a small form stepped into it. Tom glared openly at her, sneering. 

"Leave the boy be," Rylia growled, her tail puffed in annoyance. "The Wizards may not see you for the power you hold, but I do, and it makes me sick." 

"You can do nothing," said the ghost. 

The corner of her lips quirked. "Can't I? We'll see, Riddle. Prick one hair from that boy's head, and I'll destroy you myself." 

"You don't have the power," laughed Tom. Rylia only smirked wider. 

"We'll see," she warned, then turned on her heel. Tom watched her, his face falling into a blank sort of rage. 

"We certainly shall," he muttered into the quiet. 

A/N: GOLD STAR TO MACHINE OF DEATH! Yes, each chapter is a lyric from "Mad World" by Gary Jules. After I finish using those lyrics, I have another song that will give the titles...

Since you figured that out (I was waiting for SOMEONE to get it) I offer you a free piece of HP fanart, your choice of characters and situation(lets keep to the PG side). 

If you want a sample of my artwork, go to my deviantart account, tgp.deviantart.com 

Well, another slow chap...More action next time.


	11. I Find It Hard To Take

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Twisted Tom/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 11 : I Find It Hard To Take**

The night was over as Harry slept. As the house began to wake, a shimmering form kept vigil over the boy's sleeping body. It hadn't moved all night long, weaving a dark spell over the boy's nightmares. His lips pulled into a horrible grin, tongue flicking out to moisten the corner of his mouth. Long fingered hands reached out to stroke the boy's beautiful face as a hunger arose in those red eyes. 

"You're mine," hissed the ghost. "Mine to touch. Mine to hold. Mine to break…" 

The boy shifted in sleep, face tensing, but he didn't awake. The ghost's grin widened as he leaned closer and blew icy air across the boy's throat. 

_It was cold. Harry struggled to stay aware through the icy mist that surrounded him, that unknown room becoming dimmer around him. He heard a voice, low and raspy, spouting out words he couldn't understand. Vainly, he tried to call out to it, only to find no sound leaving his throat. He panicked and fought the mist, tears clinging to his eyes as it formed the shape of a huge man. 'No! Not the purple-faced man! Not the monster!' A terrible laugh filled his ears._

"You're nothing," whispered the ghost, his cold lips brushing across the boy's ear. His hands trailed over the heated skin and down a trembling thigh. "No one will ever want you. No one will ever know you existed. Give up…" 

_'STOP IT!' Harry tried to scream urgently, but his body wouldn't respond. The monster loomed over him, cackling in hideous glee as he groped the boy's form. Harry cried and shut his eyes tightly, turning away only to feel a mouth upon his throat. He clinched his fists and wished reverently that someone would come to rescue him…that someone would know about him…and care…PAIN! It ripped through him, the monster was taking him, raping him, RIPPING HIM APART!_

Having so much power over the boy was exhilarating to the dead Dark Lord. Even in sleep, the boy's body shook with tense fear and his cheeks were wet with tears. He resisted the urge to let out a harsh bark of laughter, allowing the dream to do it for him. There was another thing for him to concentrate on. Slowly, ever so slowly, his ghostly form began to sink into the boy. 

_BURNS! The fiery pain sped through Harry's body as he screamed in pain. It was so vivid against the cool of the mist and the roughness of the monster as it moved over him. He felt his mind begin to shut done and submit…submit…_

Green eyes opened but they were no longer green. 

* * * *

Snape entered the kitchen that morning with a disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been a normal occurrence for years, but the cause had been Voldemort. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if it was again. The ghost had been quiet since the afternoon before. He was planning something. 

Rylia had warned him to watch out for the Potter boy. Her instincts were never wrong. 

So, finding only four of the five other occupants in the kitchen worried him. Draco and Remus both gave him a brief nod while Ron kept his attention on his food, Rylia piling up a plate for her master as soon as he came in. The Potion's Master ate in silent, sipping often from a cup of black coffee. 

Then the cup exploded, drenching his hand in hot liquid and sending the shards all about. As he cradled his hand, Snape jerked his head up to stare at the last guest in his home, eyes narrowing to slits at the raised wand. 

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?!" he hissed. The boy's gaze lifted and locked onto his own. Fear streaked through his body as a smirk fit itself over Harry's face. 

"Oh, shut your mouth, Snape," Harry snapped, eyes flittering an ugly brown. "You're smarter than that." 

Chairs were thrown out as the other men stood. Ron and Draco were trying desperately to figure out what was wrong with the other boy. Neither understood what was happening, but Remus did. He recognized the magical signature emanating from Harry's form as well as Snape did. 

"How the hell-?!" the wolf started, but cut himself off. "You bastard! He let you do it!" 

Harry's head fell back as he laughed, low and horrible. 

"Oh yes," the boy's voice purred. "Just a gentle prodding, and he let me right in. Why wouldn't he trust gentle Tom, who'd never hurt him? Oh, how horrible his screams will be as I kill you all! How beautiful his agony!" 

"Expelliarmus!" Ron cried. He watched the jet of magic fly towards it's target, only to hit an obstruction and blow past. "How?!" 

"I'm not stupid," Harry chuckled. "Shielding is quite basic. Hm…He's screaming for you, Weasley…Crying and begging for me to spare you…Begging for me to go back to normal…how idiotic is that?" 

"Let him go!" Draco yelled angrily, grabbing up his wand. Harry looked at him and smiled wickedly. 

"Would you kill him, Son of Lucius?" he cooed. "The innocent boy you've known only a few days…and yet, still deeply care for…Oh…Now he's crying for YOU…He wants me to stop tormenting you…Doesn't he know the real torment doesn't start until blood is shed?" 

The wand twitched as a word escaped the boy's lips. With a cry, Remus flew back and slammed into the wall, sliding down to his knees. His eyes drooped dazedly and his wand fell from his fingers. 

"Idiot wolf," muttered the boy. A second spell flew at him, but he blocked it like the first and retaliated. Snape flew through the doorway and crashed into the hallway mirror, shards of glass cutting across his body. "Idiot traitor." 

Ron and Draco attacked together, but made no effect as Harry turned the wand on them. Then he paused and looked at the forgotten Mistress of Snape Manor. The Verifel's body was completely straight, her eyes closed, and her lips moving in a whispered chant. The boy snarled. Tom knew that the Truth-Cat would have been his worst problem. Few understood the power of the magical creatures. Raising his wand, Harry's voice rang out in death, but Ryliatin's was faster. 

"RELEASE!" 

The world suddenly and abruptly changed. It warped around them, brightening until they were blinded. And then, reality exploded and sent them all away into oblivion. The kitchen was gone, blown to pieces. A circle of burnt flooring contained the unmoving body of a small being. Strewn across broken debris were two other bodies, both motionless. And in the center of it all was a boy, standing with his head lowered. His clothes were singed and his body looked as if it were being held up by a string about his neck. Suddenly, a shining form burst from the boy's back and the body fell. 

"You damned feline!" Tom Riddle screamed, enraged at the defeat by something so insignificant. He flew at the unconscious Verifel and dragged her off the ground, his hand tight about her throat. Her violet eyes partially opened, but she had not the strength to save herself. "How dare you seal him! He's useless now!" 

Her lips pulled into a painful smile before her eyes closed once more. Tom snarled and threw her back towards the boy. Seeing the two laying motionless, Rylia's body fallen across Harry's as if specifically placed to protect him, Tom felt his rage overtake him. 

POP! 

POPPOPPOP! 

Tom whipped about and his eyes widened. 

* * * *

"Tom! Tom! TOM!" 

Ebony eyes slowly opened. A few blinks and his vision cleared. He was laying in two strong arms, against a strong body. Looking upward, he saw Remus's face, but the wolf was staring off. 

"TOOOOOOOM!" 

Slowly, he turned his eyes to follow the brown haired man's gaze. His fazed mind was at first confused at what he saw. A group of wizards, surrounding a screaming, shimmering shape as they muttered words. One of them had long, white hair. Away from them, a boy fought savagely to free himself from the arms of two more. Water droplets flew about from his tear streaked face, his green eyes wide and haunted. The silvery haired boy held on arm tightly while the redhead had the other. It was obvious neither wanted to hurt the smallest of them. And lastly, one wizard tended to the small form of a Verifel. He could see her slack face clearly, black hair tumbling around her head. 

Rylia. 

Suddenly, it all snapped into place. Snape gasped and struggled to get up. Remus helped him, steadying the other man as they stood. The Potions Master stared into the group of wizards, watching as each used their magic. He remembered fainting the ritual. Sealing. They were going to seal Tom Riddle away. The ghost screamed and fought, using all of the power he still had. It wasn't nearly enough. With an agonized cry, mirrored by Harry Potter, the ghost disappeared into a miniscule piece of glass. The boy fell to his knees, sobbing brokenly. 

A ghost could not be killed. It could not be destroyed. Yes, it could be banished, but that was only from one place, not the entire realm of the living. This was the only answer, the sealing of the soul into an object that could be locked away for eternity. 

Dumbledore stooped down and scooped the shard up, slipping it into his pocket. He then turned and stared down at Harry Potter. Neither Draco nor Ron could bare to touch him, not knowing how he would react. With an aged sigh, Dumbledore walked up to the boy and carefully knelt down. The shivering boy refused to acknowledge him as tears hit the ground. All about, the other wizards watched with fascination. Aurors, Snape noted with a frown. One that hadn't met the boy before. 

"Harry," Dumbledore murmured gently, a hand moving below the boy's chin to raise his head. Haunted and angry green eyes met his blue. "Harry, he would have killed you all. He-" 

"NO!" Harry cried, ripping himself away from the old man. He hugged himself, hands tight about his shoulders. "No, no, no, NO! Bring him BACK! BRING HIM BACK!" 

"Harry, calm down!" Dumbledore admonished. "We'll talk about this later, after you've had time…Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, please take him to his room while we repair the damage…" 

Draco and Ron hauled the other boy up, surprised and worried at the lack of resistance. In silence, they led him away. Snape followed them before turning to his other companion. With a glance, Remus dutifully helped him to the Verifel's side. The wizard checking her over looked him over before nodding. 

"You must be the Master," he said. Snape nodded. 

"How is she?" he asked quietly, reaching out to smooth Rylia's bangs from her face. 

"It's better than it looks," the wizard said with a comforting smile. "Mostly, she's just suffering from magical exhaustion. The seal she cast was rather detailed magic." 

"Did it work?" 

"Yes. The boy won't be in danger of possession as long as she lives." 

Snape sighed softly. "What's to be done with the ghost?" 

"Exile to the Department of Mysteries," replied the wizard. "I don't understand why it wasn't done in the first place." 

"I doubt any will…" 

A hand touched Snape's shoulder lightly. Jet black eyes stared over his shoulder, looking the aged wizard in the face. 

"Severus, you should rest," said Dumbledore kindly. "Leave the repairs to me." 

Snape nodded and drew Rylia's small body against him chest, cradling her weight. He was a little stronger, though he still needed Remus's help to get to the Master Bedroom. He laid Rylia down and sat beside her to wait until she awoke. Remus, after getting water and cloth, gentle dabbed her face at the other man's side. 

Back in the debris, Albus Dumbledore sighed ever so softly as his aged eyes fell over the damage. This should have never been allowed to happen. It was another in the long line of mistakes he'd made in the last seventeen years. 

"The boy seemed highly disturbed," murmured a man next to him. Dumbledore nodded. 

"I've already called someone in," he replied. "He'll be in by morning." 

A/N: Yep. That's the end of Tom. Sorta. You'll see...There goes Tom/Harry, ne?

Poor Rylia...

Anywho, you get to meet a new character next chapter! Be afraid, be very afraid!


	12. Hello Teacher Tell Me What's My Lesson

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 12 - Hello Teacher Tell Me What's My Lesson**

The room was dark when Draco slowly opened the door. The curtains were tightly shut. His gray eyes trailed over the motionless lump on the bed. Harry hadn't gotten up all morning. The others had mentally drawn straws, and Draco lost. Steeling himself, the blonde shut the door behind him and leaned against it. 

"Harry," he called. "Are you hungry?" 

"Go away," was the deadened, muffled reply. Draco sighed softly and went to the bed, standing along its side as he stared downward. The lump didn't move. 

"You have to get up and eat," Draco said calmly. There was no response. Scowling, Draco grabbed the sheets and blankets tightly before ripping them away from the other boy in a sudden motion. Harry gasped at the loss of warmth and hugged himself tightly, knees drawn close to his body. He was dressed only in shirt and boxers, his pale skin unprotected from cold and bumping up. 

"Bastard!" Harry cried angrily as his green eyes flashed with rage. Draco stared back at him impassively. 

"Get up." 

Stubbornly, Harry turned his back to the other boy and curled himself further. The blonde snarled and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him onto his back as he leaned over him. 

"Don't tempt me," Draco hissed angrily, glaring into wide green eyes. "I don't like you, Potter. I never have. And now that you mean NOTHING to the world, killing you isn't so heinous!" 

Harry's brows furrowed as his lip curled. "Fuck you, Malfoy." 

"Fine." 

A moment later, Harry found himself crushed down into the bed by Draco's body. The other boy's mouth claimed his, tongue thrusting deep into the wet chasm. Harry bucked against him, his eyes wide in terror and hands gripping the bed tight enough to rip the sheets. After a minute, Draco pulled back and glared narrowly at him. 

"Don't tempt me," he repeated. Harry's fear vanished as anger took it's place. 

"Don't try to scare me with that!" the boy cried as his hands flew up and dragged the other boy's head back to his own. Draco started in surprise but went along with it, not caring that Harry's hands gripped his hair tightly. The boys fought for dominance in a brutal kiss that was not at all loving. There were no feelings of love, nor even like. This was a battle. A war. It didn't end until the both ripped away with panting breath, eyes still angrily regarding one another. 

"I hate you, Potter," Draco growled. 

"I hate you more, Malfoy," Harry snarled back. 

Draco got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry glared after him before laying back down and turning his angry gaze out the window. 

* * * *

At precisely noon, a sharp knock rattled the front door of the Snape manor. Though only minimally recovered from her exhaustion, and having slept until only an hour prior, Rylia answered it as was her duty. Snape would have sent her back to bed if he knew she was up, so she hadn't let the wizard see her. He meant well, but she had things to do. 

Upon opening the door, Rylia was faced with a very tall person. His hair was a pale silver and fell around his face in a soft frame, the rest tumbling down his back. His robes were of an oriental style, little seen in these parts, but suiting him nicely. About his neck hung a pentagram. Few Wizards wore that symbol anymore…His scent was odd, but not dangerous. Rylia allowed him through. 

"I was called by Albus Dumbledore," the visitor said, smiling softly. Rylia frowned and looked over his face, noting his small features and long eyes of blue. "I am to speak with a Professor Snape?" 

"Wait here," murmured Rylia. "I'll fetch him." 

The stranger nodded, smiling in a way that both calmed and infuriated her. She didn't at all know why. When she found Snape, the man was staring into his fire place and jolted when bothered. His first question was about her being up, but she quickly hushed him and told him of the visitor. Snape sighed and got up, giving the Verifel female a warning about overexerting herself before leaving the study. He was already in a foul mood, having worried half the night about her and there she was, ignoring the weakened state… His temples throbbed. The things he went through… 

And then he stopped. And he looked. And he groaned aloud. "No…not him…anyone but him…" 

"Severus?!" cried the visitor. 

"Hayaka Minokura…." 

"It IS you!" the now excited man cried, grinning happily. "When I heard the name Snape, I dropped everything, but I didn't know it was YOU! I figured it was a relative! Oh, Severus, how HAVE you been? You never wrote me and I thought maybe you'd DIED but here you are, well and as strong as you've ever been…" 

Snape rubbed his forehead as he tried to drown out the fast paced chatter of his childhood acquaintance. Hayaka Minokura had been the single most annoying person at Hogwarts, after the Marauders…and wasn't behind by much. The odd Asian, despite being a Ravenclaw, had followed Snape about like a puppy, questioning him and doting on the poor man until he could have screamed. And now…Hayaka was back and things would only get worse. 

"Severus," said Hayaka suddenly, his voice dropping from the high-pitched squeal to a more comforting rich deepness. "Albus told me there is a boy I am to examine and, if needed, treat." 

"He wasn't injured," Severus muttered, glancing at the other's face. He was stuck suddenly by the oddness of Hayaka's blue eyes. Staring, he finally figured out what it was. "You've been warded." 

The silver haired man smiled softly. "I still can't control them. Albus has been too busy to continue my training. Severus, I'm not here for physical treatment of the boy. I'm here for his mind." 

The Potions Master scowled and folded his arms. 

"Very well," he muttered. "Follow me." 

They didn't get far before a very angry Draco with his long hair mussed up and lips bruised stormed past them. Snape regarded the youth with a frown, wondering what he'd gotten up to. At his side, Hayaka gave a knowing snort. 

"Ah, youth…" he murmured cheerfully. Snape rolled his eyes and continued to Harry's room. There, he opened the door and immediately turned on the light. The form on the bed gave a shout as he covered his eyes. 

"Damn it, leave me alone!" Harry yelled, glaring from between his fingers. Snape glared back. 

"You have a visitor," the man muttered. He glanced at Hayaka, then left them alone. Harry sat up and regarded the stranger, his mood only darkening. 

"What do you want?" he growled. Hayaka smiled softly at him. 

"Hello, how are you? Why, I'm fine, thank you," replied the man in a mocking tone. "My name is Hayaka and I've come to talk to you." 

Harry gave in a weighing glare before shorting with bitterness. "You're a shrink." 

"Ah, yes, that IS the term, isn't it?" Hayaka mused before settling himself in the chair by the window. Harry continued to glare darkly, but the silver haired man didn't seem to care. 

"Anyway," he said cheerfully. "You know why I'm here. Anything you want to discus?" 

"How about you leaving my room?" Harry growled. Hayaka laughed. 

"Nope, sorry. And I'll let you in on a secret: the longer you wait to say anything, the more of these nice little sessions we have." He smiled widely at the enraged boy. "I won't leave you alone, Harry. Not until you've at least fixed that horrible temper of yours." 

In response, Harry laid back down on turned his back to the man. Smiling with amusement, Hayaka merely leaned back in his chair and pulled a book from his robes. He was quite used to temperamental patients. It was all a waiting game. 

* * * *

Four hours after the arrival of the odd Hayaka Minokura found one Ronald Weasley outside Harry's door, an ear to the wood. He hadn't heard a peep the entire time. The red haired boy was almost ready to storm in and see what was going on when he heard Harry's yell. 

"STOP STARING AT ME!" 

"I wasn't. If you turned around, you'd see my gaze has been on this book the ENTIRE time," answered the other man. Ron pulled his ear away, staring blankly at the door. 

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" 

"Who said you had to? I'm just as happy to read the next chapter of this…It's getting to a good part!" 

They grew quiet again. Apparently, Harry had gone back to sulking. 

Inside, Hayaka patiently turned to the next page. 

A/N: *hides from the cheers/yells at the Draco/Harry moment*

Anywho, did you guys like Hayaka? I assure you, he and Rylia are the only OCs I have any intention of putting in the story and NEITHER will play a big roll for very long.

And the last thing: GOLD STAR TO ICELIGHT-WARM! I liked your explination enough to offer a free piece of fanart. ^^ Check out my art at tgp.deviantart.com ^^ Mail me with what you'd like. ^^

There's also a picture of Rylia in the gallery. ^^


	13. I Find It Kinda Sad

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Ron/Harry friendship  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 13 : I Find It Kinda Sad**

The third visit of Dr. Hayaka Minokura was what finally broke Harry of his silence. Diligently, the man had arrived at exactly noon and left five hours afterward. During each of the first visits, Harry laid in silence with his back to the man. The psychiatrist simply read. 

"I want Tom." 

Hayaka glanced up from the words at the unprovoked words, eyes spotting those of the withdrawn Harry Potter. The boy stared at him tiredly, his face showing no malice or anger, simply heavy regret. 

"Tell me about him," replied the older man. Harry's curled fists shifted close to his face as if to protect himself. 

"He's a ghost," the boy said softly. "He was nice to me and talked to me when my nightmares woke me up. He was there when I first woke up too. He was always there…He didn't leave me alone…" 

"I see," Hayaka nodded and put down his book. "What happened to him, Harry?" 

"They took him away!" The boy was suddenly enraged, his body shaking with the hot anger that raged through him. His eyes burned with flames. "They took him away from me! I hate them! I HATE THEM!" 

The mirror on the wall shattered. Calmly, Hayaka got up and cast a quick restoration spell before going to the boy's side. Harry's eyes were shut tightly and moisture was beginning to form in the corners of them. Gently, he laid a hand on the boy's cheek. Green eyes shot open before the boy jumped and lashed out at the older man. Hayaka dodged most of them, letting the boy get his anger out. 

"I hate them! I hate them!" Harry chanted as his voice shook with sobs. "They took him away! I hate them! I hate them…" 

The boy took a shuttering breath as he collapsed against Hayaka's chest, still beating his hands feebly against it. The doctor sighed softly and brought his arms up around him. 

"Harry, do you understand why they took Tom away?" 

He didn't answer, but his fists stilled. 

"Do you remember it?" 

"Why wouldn't he trust gentle Tom, who'd never hurt him?" 

'No!' cried Harry within his mind as he moved to cover his ears. 'No! Tom, don't!' 

_"Hm…He's screaming for you, Weasley…Crying and begging for me to spare you…" 'I'm going to tear him apart, Harry…I'll rip out those pretty blue eyes you like so much…I'll make that hair the REAL color of blood!'_

'NO!' 

_"Oh…Now he's crying for YOU…He wants me to stop tormenting you…Doesn't he know the real torment doesn't start until blood is shed?" 'Maybe I'll slowly pull off his fingers…and then I'll cut out those lips that tried to claim you…He shall be made to know that you are mine!'_

'NO! NO! NOO!!!!' 

_"Idiot wolf… Idiot traitor…" 'They'll pay…pay dearly for protecting you…for keeping you from me…Their blood will flow so freely that even the sky will be repulsed by their obscene gore!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

Hayaka held tightly as Harry's body went into wild convulsions, his scream ripping and tearing at his throat. The fit was slow to pass and left both exhausted. Hayaka gently laid Harry down and looked at the boy's tired face. His eyes were still open, but dulled and sorrowful. Tears fell freely. 

"Why…?" the boy croaked. "He was…nice…" 

Hayaka sighed ever so softly and sat down next to him. "He was a disturbed soul, Harry…A very bad man…" 

_"He knew me when I lived…" Harry shivered. "When I was a very bad man, Harry… When I killed and tortured and did a great many bad things…" _

"But you're nice, Tom…" 

"No, Harry. I'm not nice." The ghost chuckled softly and pressed his icy lips to the boy's temple. "I'm a very bad man." 

Harry shut his eyes tightly as new tears came. He felt so tired, so worn. The soothing warmth on his cheek was enough to coax him into sleep. Hayaka watched this quietly, then pulled the blankets onto the boy and left the room. As he expected, a group of four awaited him, each called by the boy's scream. It was a wonder that the Truth-Cat mother hen wasn't about as well. 

"What happened?!" Ron cried at once. 

"Is Harry all right?" continued Remus with a worried look. 

"Harry experienced a short emotional fit," replied Hayaka calmly. "After some sleep, he shall be fine." 

"What triggered it?" Draco asked suspiciously. 

The doctor's eyes hardened as he took in the boy. "My treatment is not without outbursts like this, gentlemen. The fastest way for Harry to recover is to have him face what has happened and accept it! Albus has told me to do as much as I can before the start of school. If the boy is not stable, he will not be allowed to continue his schooling." 

Draco turned away, fists clinched. 

"Now then," continued Hayaka with a softer tone. "My time is over for today. I shall return tomorrow." 

Snape moved from the other man's way, frowning after him. Hayaka was very abrupt with his exits, never lingering. It seemed he had learned from years past. A door shutting signaled his leaving of the house. 

* * * *

Later that evening, Ron entered Harry's room with a tray of food. The other boy was still in his bed, but the sheets had been twisted into a sort of cave around his body. He lay in a fetal position, fists beside his face and sheets exposing his upper torso. But Harry wasn't asleep. His dull eyes focused on the redhead's form immediately. 

"I brought dinner," Ron said softly, nervously. Harry didn't answer, only keeping his stare. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ron set the tray on the bedside table and dropped his gaze. "I…I'll just leave you alone, okay?" 

He got to the door before Harry's voice stopped him. 

"Draco kissed me two days ago." 

Ron's hand was motionless on the doorknob and his back stayed to the other. 

"Tom kissed me before that, but then he tried to kill all of you." 

Still, Ron didn't leave, nor did he turn around. 

"I wonder if Draco will do the same. Or Professor Snape. Or Mr. Lupin. Or Hayaka. Or Mr. Dumbledore. Or even you" 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the redhead turned to stare at Harry, who hadn't moved. Those green eyes were pleading him, begging even. The other boy was hopelessly lost and in dire need of a stable factor in his life. It was the worst look Ron had ever seen in Harry's eyes. It made him want to cry. 

"I wonder if kissing me is some sort of curse that makes people go insane. I…remember feeling so lonely, before…I don't know why…but I think it was because I was so alone. Am I cursed, Ron?" 

Ron knew those words. Harry had asked that before, the day after Sirius' death. He had asked that after the death of Cedric. He had asked after the escape of Wormtail. His darkest moments, that question had been asked. 'Am I cursed?' And each time, Ron had nearly cried. 

However, Harry's voice had never been so lost and scared ever before. 

Slowly, as not to scare the other boy, Ron moved to the bed and sat down beside him, keeping his eyes locked onto his. He lifted one hand and gently laid it over the other's shoulder. 

"You aren't cursed," Ron whispered vehemently. Harry continued to stare at him. Then, quiet tears filled his eyes. 

"Thank you," he murmured almost soundlessly as he raised an arm to clasp the other around the neck and bring him down. Ron embraced him tightly, happy that finally he could be of some limited use to the hero of the world. 

A/N: Another day, another chapter... Maybe some Ron/Harry or Draco/Harry next chapter. Dunno yet...Prolly just a bunch of talking between Harry and Hayaka...

Time for another round of Acknowledgements! Man, I really need to get in the habit of these...I haven't since chapter 7...

**TeeDee** - Who will Harry end up with? I dunno. Not all the pairings I'm planning on have been introduced. Any suggestions? Glad you like Rylia and Hayaka. And Ron IS acting like an overprotective parent!!!

**AoiHyou** - Hermione's stability will be explored later... Harry's is on the table. Glad you like angsty stories, but smut? Eh...Just remember that I'm a little sixteen-year-old virgin. I can't write well what I haven't really gone through myself...

**Silver Neo** - Glad you like Rylia! ^^ She's cool. As for Hayaka...You can have him as long as you let me borrow him for the fic. ^_~. And tell your Draco that I'm not a 'her', but a 'him'. Thank you.

**Tsuyuno** - Yeah, Harry's way submissive. ^^ Can't help it. I like him that way.

**lilypurewhite** - Sev spanking Draco?!?! Yes, Ron is a dunderhead. Snape/Lupin? Well, I still haven't decided. Yes, Rylia saved the day. Hurrah for Rylia!! ^^ Rough Draco/Harry is a good thing? Oki... *blush* I'm glad you liked my drawings. ^^ I should have Hayaka's up soon.

**Elbereth** - I'm glad you like Rylia. Now then: Poltergists are actually a 'subspecies' of ghosts, not a completely different creature type. When I asked, it was mostly rhetorical. I'm a huge ghost/alien/supernatural stuff buff. ^^;;

**Cassi Angelica** - Yeah, Rylia's gotta be tough with THESE boys! ^^ I agree; stupid Dumbledore...The guy just really annoys me. Yes, I'm evil ^^ Not rooting for Draco/Harry? Wow!! Somebody's not!!! *cheers* Hayaka's annoying? ^^;; I'm sorry you don't like him.

**princessdaisy** - Glad you like Rylia. ^^ Yes, Tom was mean to Harry so I had to... off him.

**Emily** - Too much estrogen...Way too much...

**Machine of Death** - I've already given you the Gold Star, but... I love you. ^^ So you get a note anyway. ^^

**Icelight-warm** - I've already done the same for you too, but you're still cool ^^ I've never seen Donny Darko....

**dixon** - I made you cry? Wow.... Yes, there should be many more angsty fics and OCs like Rylia.

**Laila** - I'm glad you liked my OCs ^^

Phew....Man...This story's getting more reviews than any other story I've ever written...


	14. Their Tears Are Filling Up Their Glasses

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: slight Snape/Remus  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 14: Their Tears Are Filling Up Their Glasses**

"Today, Harry," Hayaka began as he entered the boy's room with fluttering white robes, "I want to talk about those nightmares you mentioned…" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his body resting up against the headboard with one leg drawn to his chest. He was more alert that afternoon, though guarded as well. Hayaka took this all in with a pleasant smile. After all, it had taken quite a bit less time than he expected for Harry to open up at all. 

"They're dreams," replied the green eyed boy. Hayaka settled himself in what was becoming his customary chair. 

"Are there any that you'd like to talk about?" 

"…Not really." The older man's sharp eyes noted how the boy's body curled more upon itself. 

"Harry, I'm here to talk. I won't tell anyone." 

Harry looked skeptical for a moment then turned his eyes away. 

"…Promise?" he asked, voice quiet and young like a small boy. 

Hayaka smiled encouragingly. "I promise." 

The boy was still curled in on himself, both arms wrapped about his raised knee and head settled upon it. His emerald eyes held a guarded look, still suspicious but holding a slowly strengthening hope. 

"Usually I'm in a room," the boy started quietly, nervous. "When I'm asleep, it's familiar, but I don't remember anything about it awake. Usually, I'm just laying on a bed and my body hurts." 

"What happens in this room?" the doctor probed. 

"A monster comes in," whispered Harry. Hayaka nodded him to continue. "It's got this big, purple face with a huge mustache…and little eyes…black and beady…" 

"What does this monster do?" Hayaka asked softly. The boy looked away, shoulders shaking. 

"…He hurts me…beats me…and then he…he…" Harry swallowed thickly. "I don't want to say it yet…" 

"That's okay," the doctor assured him gently. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to." 

The boy nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

* * * *

Snape nearly missed the quick way his Verifel companion made her rounds around the Manor. Rylia's normally 'no-nonsense' personality was quickly changing to one more quick to anger. She had lectured each of the boys no less than six times, and also he and Remus a few themselves. Any portrait that gave her lip was viciously belittled until their contents ran for the hills. A scowl had been put perpetually on her face as she went about her duties. Snape was almost used to it now, since the day of Hayaka's arrival. 

"Don't you dare mess up that desk, Severus Snape!" Rylia snapped angrily before darting from the room. Snape sighed softly and dragged a hand down his face. Becoming used to something did not mean he particularly liked it. 

"She's become quite a handful, no?" 

Snape debated whether or not the gods hated him more than usual at the familiar voice. 

"What is it, Lupin?" 

"It's nice to see you as well, Severus," Remus said with a chuckle as he took a seat across from the other man. "How are you this afternoon? You've been locked away in this study for days now." 

"I have school work to attend to," Snape muttered. Why the werewolf was always seeking him out, he didn't know. What he DID know was that it was getting harder and harder to ignore his more animalistic urges to ravage the man. Currently, the fantasy in his head was of throwing the pretty werewolf onto the desk and…Snape reached up to rub his temples. 

Damn, it must have been years since he'd felt anything akin to lust for someone. He was out of practice in blocking it. 

Across from him, Remus smiled softly. The changing scents of the other man amused him greatly. Severus was always a rush of activity it seemed. Always thinking, imagining, planning,…fantasizing. Remus idly wondered what a man like Severus Snape would dream of in the nights spent curled about himself… 

Nope, Remus was not going to think about that. He would not think of Snape wrapped about another's body, moving in that oh so ancient dance of…Remus felt his cheeks turn pink and was glad that Snape's gaze was strictly on his work. 'I'm acting like a teenager,' Remus admonished himself, sighing softly. 

"Why are you still here, Lupin?" The wolf almost winced at the scathing voice. With a sigh, he thought back to the grim reason and was quite loathed to speak of it, though he knew he must. 

"The Aurors were finally able to piece together where the blood came from in the wreckage of the Dursleys' home," he said quietly. Ebony eyes glanced up from writing. "It was…Harry's…All of it…" 

The pen stilled before being set down as Snape straightened. 

"The muggles…?" 

"They won't say anything…Not even after Arthur threatened to hex them…" Remus sighed softly and ran a hand through his long hair. "Severus, what did they do to him?" 

"You didn't see him when Dumbledore brought him in," Snape murmured quietly, his eyes haunted and solemn. "Every inch of that boy was covered in bruises and cuts. There were sighs of… other abuse…Recent." 

Remus covered his face with his hands. "Merlin…" 

"It is little wonder why the boy cannot stand to be touched," continued Snape in an even more hushed voice, nearing a whisper. "Those muggles should be killed for doing that to a child…" 

"There's more," the wolf whimpered. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small black book. Remus's eyes shined with tears as he handed it over. Opening the book, Snape frowned when he read the first page. 

_Death by Avada Kedavra: June 20th-4, June 27th-26, July 4th-53, July 11th-13..._

"What is this…?" Snape gasped, looking over other pages. "Death by Cruciatus, Insanity by Cruciatus, Suicide by Imperius…" 

"I checked the newspapers," Remus whispered. "They correspond perfectly with how many people died…Harry kept a weekly record of how many people died since school let out…" 

"Why would he do this?" the other man murmured in horrified confusion. 

"He thinks…thought…that they were his fault." Remus shivered and hugged his arms tightly. "Harry's believed all this time that…people died because of his inability to kill the Dark Lord." 

Snape set the book down, jerking his fingers away as if it burned to touch it. He stared at it instead while Remus fought to recover himself. 

"Every time I think I have the boy figured out, something like this happens," murmured Snape with the tone of an aged man. Remus solemnly nodded in agreement. 

* * * *

"Does he touch you, Harry?" 

Ron's blue eyes went wide as the question was suddenly asked within the room. He pressed his ear harder against the door for the reply, his face pale and breath quick. The two had been in silence for so long that he'd been getting worried and- 

"He beats me," replied Harry almost too quickly. His voice sounded on the edge of panic. 

"I know that." Hayaka wanted the boy to continue, to let out everything. Ron swallowed thickly before he held his breath to hear the little shifts of the two occupants behind the door. He could almost hear Harry's breathing quicken to near hyperventilation. 

"That's all!" Harry cried as if Hayaka had accused him of there being more. Ron shut his eyes tight. He heard the doctor murmur something, but he couldn't understand it. Harry's voice rang out again, panicked and high pitched. "NO NO NO NO! I don't wanna think of it! I don't wanna remember it! NO!" 

"Calm down!" Hayaka said in a calm but stern voice. The sounds of Harry's whimpering broken Ron's heart. 

"No, don't…don't…" His voice was getting weaker, broken by sobs. "No, not again…don't do it again…" 

Ron jerked up and grabbed the knob, opening the door with a slam. He stared at the sighed of his friend clutching Hayaka's robes rightly, eyes wide and face pale as tears trailed down his face. Those eyes…Ron swallowed again at the sight of them. So haunted…So terrified. Harry's voice moaned over and over, "No no no no…" 

Hayaka himself had the boy wrapped in his arms, his face tired and worried. The pale eyes slowly turned onto Ron, regretful but not angry. 

"Please fetch Severus and Remus," he murmured. "I must speak with them." 

Ron nodded and backed out of the room. He turned and ran as if for dear life. 

A/N: Eh...not much for today...Sorry for the cliffy...

I've decided that this fic will only be as long as there are lyrics, so expect 10 more chapters before FOllies is over. It WILL have a sequal with another song. Follies is only about Harry's time at the Manor without his memory. The next story will be the return to Hogwarts.

Merph. Question: Since this story will be a serious of fics with meaningful songs, should I rename "Phoenix Follies" to "Mad World" and use the song names for the sequals?

Doesn't matter much to me. Titles often loose their meanings.

Last note: I know Hayaka doesn't act like a normal shrink (both my grandparents are shrinks, so I know). He's just himself.

The cat is outta the bag, next chapter! Bye for now!


	15. When People Run In Circles

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Draco/Harry, Snape/Lupin, Snape/Hayaka(friendship)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 15 : When People Run In Circles**

Snape and Remus arrived just as Hayaka carefully closed the door to Harry's room. The young looking doctor gave them a look before walking away. They followed him. Remus could smell the worry of the other man clearly, though it didn't show on his face. Snape was a closed off man, after all. 

The three entered the well used library, as it was absent of others. As soon as the door shut, Hayaka let out a great sigh. 

"Severus," he murmured with the quiet of a grieving man, "That boy is going to spend a very long time recovering." 

"Then he…" Remus trailed off. 

"I will recommend to Albus that he is allowed entrance to school for his sixth year," the doctor replied. "However, even with my treatment in the coming two weeks left, he cannot be left without people he knows. The memories that are slowly coming back to him are only of pain. Loneliness. Suffering. I cannot explain to you just how much there is inside the child, so much that he cannot currently see." 

Snape sat down and held his head in one hand. "I know of the physical side of his abuse, but not how it as affected him mentally…That, I only have the slightest glimpse of. I assume you have seen more…" 

"Yes," Hayaka whispered, turning to stare down at his childhood friend. Remus frowned at the sudden change in scents. Regret, anger, sorrow… And they were from both men. The wolf slowly turned his gaze from one to the other. Something…was between them. Even a blind man could sense the tenseness surrounding them. The soft sigh that escaped his lips went unnoticed by the other two. 

He could find out about Harry after Dr. Minokura left. 

Snape's eyes snapped to the door as it shut behind the wolf. He frowned, wondering what would prompt Remus' sudden exit. 

"He's jealous," said Hayaka suddenly with a smile. Snape glared at him. 

"You're still as insane as ever." 

The silver haired doctor only laughed. Snape watched him carefully, noting the sick look in the other's eyes and the forced cheer. Hayaka had been quite disturbed with what he saw that day. With a sigh, the doctor knew he was caught and began to pace. 

"He was abused," he murmured without preamble, anger filling him. "Mentally, physically, sexually; I'm surprised that boy is alive after sixteen years." 

"The muggles?" asked Snape, watching the way Hayaka's face changed. 

"Those people aren't muggles! They're monsters!" the blue eyed man growled. "That boy is their blood, and they hated him for his magic! Why wasn't Albus notified before this year?! The sexual abuse only started this summer, but the physical and emotional date back from early childhood! This is a boy, Severus! A sixteen-year-old BOY!" 

Snape got up and moved forward as Hayaka started to sway. He grabbed the man's shoulders and steadied him. The doctor was pale and looked extremely sick with himself. 

"This…this is the worst case I've ever seen…" Hayaka reached up to run a hand through his long bangs. "I'm surprised he didn't…turn out homicidal and kill them all…" 

"He's too gentle for that," murmured the Potion's Master. Hayaka nodded and leaned his head forward to rest it on the other's shoulder. 

"These fits he has…" the doctor said quietly, "I think he both wished and does not wish to remember his past…" 

"You think the fits are him warring with himself over remembering or not?" 

"Yes. It's…plausible," replied Hayaka. "One will win over, his desire to forget the past or his new desire to know himself…" 

"I see," Snape said, letting his eyelids fall half mast. He didn't know which of those choices he would perfer. After all, forgetting could be the boy's true sanctuary…but it could also be his undoing. Harry didn't realize how much danger he was in, war or not. 

"I want to help him," the silver haired man murmured. "I want to take it all away from him. I dug too deeply, Severus. I saw…everything…" 

"Will you be all right?" 

"After some rest, yes…" Hayaka smiled weakly. "I'm almost used to the aftershocks of using my Eyes…The warding makes it manageable…" 

"Shall I accompany you?" 

"I think the wolf would maul me if you did," chuckled the doctor. Snape gave him a quizzical look. "Oh please, don't tell me you're THAT blind, Severus! Lupin practically marked you with his scent!" 

"Excuse me for not possessing the Eyes," muttered Snape in response. Hayaka stared at his face a moment before grinning widely. 

"You should just jump him, Sevy-boy," chirped the man. Snape's expression snapped into one of surprised horror that only made Hayaka laugh. "He wouldn't mind, I guarantee it! Oh, the fantasies I just saw when we came in….from both you AND him…Why, it's enough to turn a poor straight boy gay!" 

"…You're not already?" retorted Snape. Hayaka punched his arm playfully. 

"You wound me! How could you question my straight-as-a-board sexuality?" pouted the doctor after flipping his long hair. Snape rolled his eyes. 

"You're about as straight as a damn circle," he replied, already heading for the door with the other man close behind. 

"Ppphhhhttt!" Hayaka tossed his head and folded his arms in mock anger. "As if you have room to talk." 

Snape smirked at him and walked the man to the front door. 

* * * *

Dinner that night was brought in by Draco. Ron had been so jumpy that evening that Snape forbade him from going to see Harry. The boy was too fragile to let him be ruined by an over worried friend. So, Draco was sent to tend to the boy. He felt quite apprehensive about it. Their last meeting alone had ended badly, after all… Draco scowled. He wouldn't dare let the other boy get to him. Memory or not, Potter was his rival and always had been. Not even Voldemort could take that away from them. 

Harry was up went Draco entered the bedroom, propped against the headboard with a knee drawn to his chest. Green eyes settled on him after a moment as Draco set the tray down on his bed. 

"Thank you," Harry murmured, shifting to sit cross legged. 

"Whatever, Potter," Draco muttered, heading back out. Harry watched before letting out a small word. 

"Stay?" 

Draco paused and glanced back over his shoulder. The boy on the bed stared at him almost pleadingly, eyes innocent to their past. It was an alarmingly…attractive image, he had to admit. Scowling, Draco stalked back to the bed and settled himself against the footboard. Harry gave him a bright smile and began eating, unknowing of the stare the blonde set upon his shifting mouth. 

To accuse Draco Malfoy of finding one Harry Potter exceedingly attractive was to find him guilty. To accuse him of letting that be known was to find oneself quiet dead. So, he internally cursed himself for even imagining anything about those lips doing anything out of the ordinary. Those thoughts would no doubt bring a very telling blush to his skin. 

"Did we hate each other?" 

So suddenly, and it was out there in the open. Draco jerked his gaze up to Harry's face, searching. However, the other boy was merely curious as he set the food tray on the side table. Draco wondered what he should say to that. Reply yes and risk an innocent fuck, or say no and be a liar. Well, he had no qualms with lying, but…he didn't know if Harry's memory would come back and end up biting him in the ass. 

"Yes," he said finally. 

"I hated you and you hated me?" continued the other boy. Draco nodded and sat back against the footboard. Harry looked out the window as he thought quietly. 

"Why?" he asked. 

Draco shrugged. "You turned down my friendship and I had too much pride not to hate you for it." 

"I'm sorry." 

The blonde raised a brow and stared at Harry as the other boy turned to look at him again. The green eyes held a sorrowful glint to them, lost and unhappy. 

"Tom hated me too," said the boy. Draco stared at him. "He said I took something valuable away from him, but I apologized and he said it was okay. He kissed me, too, like you did." 

"Don't worry about that bastard," Draco growled, eyes flashing. Harry watched him quietly and looked away again. 

"…Will all the people that hate me kiss me?" 

Gray eyes snapped wide for a moment before the blonde let out a laugh. "Don't be a prat, Potter. That bastard kissed you to manipulate you. I did it…because I wanted to." 

Harry blinked. "Wanted to?" 

"Well, Potter, incase you haven't noticed, you're the second best looking man at school," Draco said with a lecherous grin and wiggling brows. "Second to me, of course, the Slytherin Sex God." 

"Sex God?" Harry laughed and Draco smiled at the pleasant, but seldom heard sound. He'd never thought laughter would sound so much sweeter than angry yells. "Draco, you're so funny…" 

"You are so daft," Draco muttered, shifting onto his hands and knees. Harry's laughter caught as the blonde crawled up to him, between the jean clad thighs. Draco paused close to the other's face, smirking. A rose tint filled the emerald eyed boy's cheeks. "That was a come on." 

Harry's hands fell to the sheets and tightened over the cloth, eyes impossibly wide. One slim hand of the blonde lifted to cup the other's face, overwhelmingly gentle. For a moment, fear tried to rise up and eat him away, but Harry stubbornly shoved it away. Draco…wouldn't hurt him. Not like Tom. Draco wouldn't. Draco couldn't possess him; he wasn't a ghost. And Ron would protect him too. 

The first press of skin to skin sent a shiver down his spine never the less. It was warm and inviting, nothing like the rough way Draco had kissed him before. Testing the waters, seeing what he'd do… 

Harry's eyes snapped wide as he jerked his head back, slamming it onto the headboard. His mouth fell open as a scream ripped from his throat, hands thrown out to shove the other boy back. Draco fell off the bed stunned, staring as Harry's back arched to a painful angle and the scream got louder. 

The door slammed open as Ron ran inside, his face panicked. 

"What the hell did you do to him?!" the redhead cried as he rushed to Harry's side, trying to find the source of the other boy's pain. Harry collapsed flat onto the bed onto arch again and give another sob ridden scream. The boy's muscles were wound tightly enough to rip tendons, skin flaming at the abuse. 

Rylia wasn't far behind Ron. She quickly administered a Verifel stunning spell and reduced the disturbed boy to a sleeping lump. Snape and Remus arrived after and sent the boys back to their own rooms so they could tend to Harry themselves. 

A/N: Merph...Not much to say about this chap...I rewrote it twice and it still doesn't flow right...oh well..

"Slytherin Sex God" is one of the most cliche phrases used in Harry Potter fanfiction, I swear....so, of course, I had to pay homage to it. Draco IS a sexy beast, after all.


	16. The Dreams In Which I'm Dying

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Slight Snape/Lupin, Lupin/Snape stuff  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 16 : The Dreams In Which I'm Dying**

"DON'T YOU DARE STEP FOOT IN THAT ROOM, RONALD WEASLEY!" 

A tall boy with crimson hair flinched and backed away from the door he'd been meaning to enter. The short, enraged female at the end of the hall was quite enough to fear. This was the first day of her vigil and she was loath to let anyone disturb the rest of one so in need of it. Not until they were willing to step over her cold, dead body. 

After Ron retreated to a safer haven, Rylia slipped back into Harry's room. The boy hadn't moved from where he'd been when she left. Music, soft strains of piano, still flowed from the radio. Not a thing was out of place, no scent where it shouldn't be. She was satisfied that no one had bothered her poor Harry. Having finished her duties around the house, Rylia settled down in her chair to spend another evening reading quietly beside the window. 

Hours before, Hayaka had arrived for the daily session, only to find his patient wouldn't wake up. He preformed a scanning spell and spoke with Remus privately on the matter. It left the werewolf with an oddly hopeful expression, but also dreading. Hayaka stayed no longer than that. 

Out in the hall, Snape frowned worriedly over Harry's closed door on his way to the study. He'd finished his preparations for the new school year already and found himself to be at a loss in what to occupy his time with. Rylia would let no one enter the room at the end of the hall, so watching Harry and checking his healing body was out of the question. Both of the awake teenage boys were too high strung to be around. And that left…Lupin. That option was dismissed immediately. It seemed his evening would be spent alone. 

It wasn't such a bad proposition. After all, he wanted to bring those idiot muggles to justice. Since they knew of Wizards and magic, they were not included in many muggle-protection laws and could be prosecuted in a Wizard court, without any special handicaps. Snape's lips twitched into a wicked smile. Oh, and they would suffer so. He would make sure of it… 

"Oddly protective, aren't I?" Snape muttered to himself, scowling again. It was a moot point anyway. The fragile boy laying comatose in his bedroom was a far cry from the annoying fool of a wizard that had annoyed him for so long. Even if the brat regained his memory, Snape wasn't sure if he could go back to hating him. 

The doorbell rang through the house. Wondering who would come so late in the afternoon, Snape marched to the door and opened it with a flourish. Before him stood a squat, red haired woman he knew very well. 

"Good day, Severus," Molly Weasley said with a sad smile. "I'm here to fetch Ron, as I'm sure he won't leave poor Harry's side without force…How is Harry dear?" 

The Potions Master gave a soft sigh and admitted the woman. It would be a long explanation. 

* * * *

The air smelt of rain and flames at the same time. Remus was aware of this more keenly, as it was nearing the full moon and his senses were hyper-sensitive. Though, he did not really need that sense of smell to notice the storm brewing before him. Quietly, Ron moved his chess piece. It was a stupid loss, one that told Remus that the redhead wasn't paying any attention to the game at all. He took the Rook and waited again, watching as blue eyes trailed over the pieces halfheartedly. His mind was miles away. 

Then, suddenly, the pieces went flying as the board was flipped over. Ron stood over the fallen pieces, his eyes blazing and breath coming in short spurts. 

"Ron!" murmured Remus with a worried glance. The boy looked at him, his expression a blank sort of anger with no outlet, then he turned and brought an arm around swiftly. Remus cringed at the cracks he heard as it connected with the innocent wall. It hit twice more with enough force to shake the windows before the body stilled. Ron's shoulders shook and his head fell limply against his heaving chest. Calmly, Remus got up and pulled the boys fist back to examine it. Two knuckles were busted open and bleeding, but none looked broken. 

"Ron, we're all worried, but hurting yourself isn't going to help Harry at all." The boy was silent. Sighing softly, Remus pulled set his hand on his quivering shoulder. "Harry will be all right, Ron. He's a strong kid…" 

"You didn't hear him," whispered the redhead. "You never heard him when he asked if he was cursed… Even before this…you never heard him say it… and it never broke your heart…" 

The wolf sighed gentle and sat down again. "Ron, I don't think Harry's memories will stay gone forever." 

The boy's head jerked up and stared at him in obvious question. Remus watched him in silence. 

"He'll remember me again?" Ron's voice held an awe and newfound hope. Remus smiled gently at him. 

"Yes." 

Their soft moment was ended as the door swung open abruptly. 

"Mom!" Ron managed to utter before the distressed woman rushed to him, arms thrown about his much taller frame. He stared down at her red and gray haired head as she clutched to him, shoulders shaking with her failing efforts not to sob. Awkwardly, he patted her back. 

Meanwhile, Remus was dragged unceremoniously from the room by an agitated Severus Snape. As soon as it was closed behind them, the Potions Master released his prisoner and started pacing. The wolf watched him quietly, knowing fully well that Snape wouldn't speak until he was good and ready to. One learned such things when one watched someone for so long. 

'Siri was right,' Remus thought sadly. 'I am quite and utterly obsessed.' 

Snape suddenly stopped, back towards the wolf and a stiff look to his posture. 

"What did the doctor tell you?" 

Remus blinked a moment. "What…?" 

"Hayaka. He only spoke to you. What did he say about Harry?" Snape turned to glare at the other man. "Molly informed me that there is to be a custody hearing soon. Now, allow me the knowledge of the good doctor so that I may change my work schedule accordingly." 

"Custody…?!" was the bewildered response as the wolf tried to take it all in. 

"I intend to become the boy's sole guardian," explained Snape in a quick tone. "Now tell me what Harry's prognosis is before my patience runs too thin." 

"He said… that the lingering effects of the killing curse were being neutralized," Remus said finally, his voice slow at first, but gained confidence once he concentrated on the matter at hand. "He theorized that the memory block was due to an overbuilding of magic around Harry's brain, caused by the Avada Kedarva spell. Harry's inborn magic has been fighting against it for the time he's spent here and Hayaka believes he's finally conquered it. Harry's memories may return soon." 

"I see," replied Snape quietly. He folded his arms and was silent as he thought things over, letting them tumble about his mind. He would plan for either outcome… 

"Severus, what was that about a custody hearing?" Remus asked gently. The other man gave a soft sigh. 

"The Ministry wants to take Harry as a ward," he murmured. "He is… an unstable element now. They fear that, without proper watch, he will become the next threat to wizard peace." 

"That's absurd…" 

"Is it?" Snape set a lingering gaze on the wolf, as if weighing and measuring. "Lupin, don't you understand the most basic rule of murder? It is a thing of hate, twisted about until it has become something unworthy and disgusting. There are few who realize how deeply that hate flows within them. Aurors understand it, for they battle their own hate as well as that of criminals every day. I understand that hate because of my past dealings. And…Harry understands that hate. His excuse should be quite clear." 

"Harry would never-" Remus was stopped by the look in his companion's eyes. It told of a longing for that dream, where children could continue to be children without being torn by war; an anger for the bitterness of the statement; sorrow for the boy himself. Remus wrenched his gaze away and stared at the floor. "He's… a good boy…" 

"Everyone has a breaking point, Lupin." The bitterness had taken full root and shoved all else away. "Harry reached his and yet, he is still going. When he remembers what pushed him that far, who is to know what will happen?" 

"I know him!" Remus cried angrily. Snape looked at him again and Remus thought upon the stupidity of that statement. Of course he didn't know Harry. He'd only been close to the boy in his third year. Remus had barely seen him since, and never for very long. The Order kept most of his time occupied. Remus couldn't even tell someone what Harry's favorite color was. 

Whatever other revelations might have been given in that time were cut off by a sudden shriek. Remus reacted first and darted down the hallway. Snape was close behind him. When they reached the last hall, the small form of Rylia slammed into Remus, almost knocking the man over. 

"Rylia!" Snape growled, grabbing the Verifel's arm. "What in Merlin's name is it?" 

"He's gone!" she cried, eyes violet and scared. "I dozed off, Master Severus! And when I woke, he was gone!" 

Remus ran into Harry's room and stared at the empty bed, sheets thrown to the foot. 

A/N: Waaa....I can't hear out of my left eeeeeaaaaaarrrrrrrr.....*sniffles*

You know what time it is....Acknowledgements!!!!!!!!

**crazyguy** - Holy shit, man. You either had a lot of time, or sore fingers from pushign ctrl-c.... 

**Elbereth** - Ron's slight happiness ate getting in with Harry again won't last, hon. *evil sadistic grin* Well, you'll get one of your wishes by the end of this fic. Memory or Relationships...hm... 

**lilypurewhite** - *giggles* I like Ron/Harry. Can't help it. There will be more. 

**Sarah** - 13's a damn hard age, hon!! Wanna know what I did at 13? I got kicked out of a damned Catholic school. 

**Cassi Angelica** - Eh, I'm not so sure about Hayaka having more testosterone than your sister... (check out his pic in my deviantart account. He's so damned femmy!) 

**Je suis/Emily** - Boys!! *holds cheeks and blushes* Oh, I'm so gratified... 

**Slythedor** - Yeah, most males are intimidated by yaoi since they are rarely sure about their OWN sexuality. I find it facinating! *blush* 

**Silver Neo** - I'll be your friend and...I'm half gay. Bisexual actually. ^^ *isn't a very..er...closed off person* Anywho, yes, there will only be 25 chapters in all. Then, on to the sequal! *laughs* *sings with Draco to I'm Too Sexy* I plan to go more indepth with the Snape/Lupin pair. ^^ 

**Rai Dorian** - RAI!!! You're reading my other story?! WA!! *cheers and runs around screaming* Yeah, comparing childhoods only makes me angrier at myself for complaining...Hope you like the rest of it!! And I swear, Ruby is almost finished!! 

**icelight-warm** - Scholar? *looks at grades and winces* There will be more Harry/Draco! ...just not until chap 17. Anywho, I liked the song when my brother played it off the comp for me and I knew nothing about it. Same for "Bring Me To Life". I hadn't seen that one movie yet so I knew nothing of Evanescence...Yes....Slytherin Sex God!! And Snape, of course, was the ORIGINAL Slytherin Sex God...just ask Hayaka ^^ 

**Paikea** - Oh yes, dearie. The Dursleys will suffer... 

**LilRayOfSunshine** - It was playing when you started? That's really funny ^^ I'm glad you liked the fic ^^ 

**AoiHyou** - I know. Doesn't it suck when snugglies are interrupted by trauma induced screaming fits? 

**Immortal Memories** - I know! Stupid OOTP, messing up his suicide/homicide attempt...Hope you like the rest of the story! 

**Uuari** - Lots of angsys!!! *laughs* 

**CarminaBurana1** - It's non-cliche? COOL!!! I'm original! *dances around* 

...Gods...I am SUCH a fag sometimes... 

And this was a horrible excuse for a filler chapter... 


	17. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Eh...Slight Harry/Draco...?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 17 : All Around Me Are Familiar Faces**

His eyes had opened without preamble and suddenly, he was gone. There was no pain, no confusion; he was only aware again. And he was angry again, but he kept it back. At least, he did until he had escaped the house and started into the dark gardens. His eyes took in the landscape, wanting some idea of where they were. Really, Snape…How cliché is living on the moors? 

He wasn't sure what he would be do now. Moodily, he kicked at the ground, spattering dirt about. Well, perhaps it was time he did it himself. But first… 

His anger began to rip the plants around him, flower petals and leaves flying about violently. Soil rocketed away from him in thick clods as if running from death itself. 

He was going to get that fucking bastard for taking advantage of his weakness. 

* * * *

Draco was hungry, but he couldn't force himself to leave his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he was reminded of the sleeping boy once more. An image entered his mind; Harry's arched body, screaming in pain… 

Draco growled at himself. 

"I refuse to obsess over Harry Potter," he muttered vehemently. "I am Draco Malfoy and Malfoys do not obsess." 

Nodding to himself, he set his head on his palm and look out the window. When would the other boy wake up? 

* * * *

The wolf's sense of smell was quite a bit more heightened than Rylia's. The Verifel felt useless, trailing behind Remus. Beside her, Snape seemed the same. Every few moments, Remus would pause for another whiff of air before continuing on. 

Then, he stopped. They were in the garden. The plants were torn apart. Remus looked around worriedly. 

"Harry did this," he murmured in a lost tone, wringing his hands. "He's… so angry…" 

"I can smell it," Rylia whispered. Her ears flattened. "It's so strong here…" 

"He may be disoriented," said Snape quietly. "We must find him quickly." 

* * * *

There he was. His lips pulled back into a snarl as he thought about the bastard's manipulations. He wasn't a fool, after all. He knew exactly what the other had wanted from him. Now, he wanted nothing more than to rip the son of a bitch to pieces. Already, the wallpaper was beginning to curl with his anger, that red hot feeling coursing through his entire body. There was nothing that could stop him now. Nothing. Just like before. There was nothing to stand in his way. 

The other didn't even notice when he entered the room; not until the door was slammed shut, at least. Then, the blond head jerked up and gray eyes stared at him in surprise. He resisted the urge to grin wickedly. This would be very enjoyable. 

"Harry…" 

Green eyes filled with hate at being addressed so intimately. 

"Hello, Malfoy." His voice sounded dead even to him. 

Draco stared at the change. The black haired boy's face was dark and angry, as if a storm resided under the pale flesh. Even the scar on his forehead looked angry, a shining silver bolt framed in long, black hair. But those eyes…Those emerald eyes were the worst of it all. Draco could see the vile intentions behind them, as he had seen so often in his father's gray depths. 

"Harry-" 

The other boy threw up a hand to silence him and Draco was surprised when he obeyed. 

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed. "I don't want to hear your voice." 

After a pause, the green eyed boy approached the bed. Draco watched him without moving. It seemed the boy would attack and kill him if he moved at all. By the way Harry's magic was saturating the entire room, he was sure he didn't stand a chance. Harry glared at him harshly and his fists clinched tight at his sides. 

"You bastard," the boy finally choked out, voice enraged. He leaned over Draco, bracing himself on one arm as he climbed up over him. Draco noted the movements in silence. Almost nose to nose, Harry's lip lifted in a snarl. "Thought you could get me when I was weak, didn't you? When I didn't know to look out for you?" 

The voice was dripping with dangerous intent. Draco didn't know what to do to ensure his safety. The boy was going to kill him, one way or another. 

"I bet you fucking laughed," he continued quietly. The blond opened his mouth to speak but a surprisingly strong hand whipped out and struck him across the face. "Don't you DARE talk to me! I'm not finished, damn it!" 

'He's insane,' Draco thought dazedly. The hit had rattled his brain a bit and made him dizzy. How could such a thin, fragile looking person have so much strength? 'He's gone off the deep end…' 

Pain streaked over his scalp as Harry grabbed a tight handhold of hair and pulled Draco's head back painfully. He opened silver eyes to meet emerald, body unresponsive with fear. 

"Fucking bastard," Harry snarled. "No one will ever hurt me again, got it? No one! I'm sick of this! People trying to manipulate me the littlest they can! Vernon! Dumbledore! And now YOU! I thought…I thought.." 

Draco watched the change from insane rage to all encompassing sorrow. Harry's shoulders shook with more than just pain and anger. His eyes dulled from the vivid green to almost black. The grip on his hair slackened. 

"I thought…you had some class.." Harry looked away for a moment before glaring at the other boy again, but his anger was only a mask. "I never thought you'd go so far to beat me!" 

"Would you just shut the hell up a moment, Potter?!" Draco growled out. Now that the fire was gone in the other's heart, Draco easily pulled his hair free but didn't push the other away. "I wasn't trying to manipulate you." 

"Like hell!" The fragile boy was quickly losing himself, dull eyes shining. Even in the throws of one of his fits, Draco had never seen him look so broken. "There's no way you'd ever touch me without wanting to hurt me. You fucking hate me…" 

"Damn it, Potter! I don't hate you!" Draco sighed and looked out the window, brows tight between his eyes. "I used to. Disliked you, yes. You spurned my friendship. But that stopped a long time ago. I need you, Potter. You're my…rival. You make me challenge myself. I have to be better than you, stronger, smarter…" 

"I put your father in Azkaban," whispered Harry. The blond boy turned as the other sat back on his heels, legs straddling his midsection. His head had fallen limply on his chest, hands laying on the comforter. "I killed your parents. I got the clipping in the Prophet…It's in my journal…I highlighted it…" 

"Why?" the blond murmured. Harry's shoulders shrugged. 

"I recorded everyone that died…" 

"You're guilty?" 

"It's my fault." 

The words were choked out a moment before a droplet fell and soaked into Draco's shirt. Another followed, and then another and another. Gently, the blond touched the green eyed boy's chin before pushing his head up to see. Tears fell freely from those broken green eyes. Draco was amazed at the transformation from hate to sorrow. Without another thought, he pulled the boy into his arms tightly. Harry's body shook with every breath, but he made not a sound. Draco could feel the tears soaking into his shoulder. 

"He should have killed me…" 

"Voldemort?" asked the larger boy quietly. There was a slight nod before Harry buried his face in Draco's shirt. 

"He had the wand…he said the spell…" The boy's words were fragmented and slow. "He said the spell…but I'm still alive…and more people died that day…more people…I have to add them to the journal…I have to remember them…I…It's my fault…" 

Harry froze suddenly. Draco was about to ask him what was the matter when the black haired boy viciously shoved him away and jumped from the bed. His eyes were wild and dark, and his magic began to stream copiously from him once more. 

"Don't! Don't you dare!" cried the boy frantically, backing up to the other wall. "I won't fall for it again! Not now! I know you! I fucking KNOW you! Not again, damn it!" 

"Harry, calm down!" Draco slowly slipped off the bed and lifted his hands, unarmed. "I won't hurt you, Harry, just-" 

"STOP CALLING ME HARRY!" 

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. The ceiling over their heads was cracking and the wall paper peeling back, as if running from Harry's lithe frame. The boy was shaking, his hands tightly holding his own arms tight enough to break his own skin. 

And at that second, that most worst of seconds, the door swung open to slam at the wall. Everything happening in that next second. Rylia ducked past and sprinted towards her ward with worry. Remus and Severus dashed inside the room with dual cries of the boy's name. Ron rushed after them and completed the picture. And then, with eyes like a cornered animal, Harry screamed. 

The sheer power of the boy's magic flung Rylia back into her master and both went tumbling. Remus lasted a moment longer, but still went skidding back. Ron didn't even make it all the way into the room before he was slammed back into the frame and on through the hallway. Draco hit the wall and slumped. 

The scream died. Harry collapsed into a boneless heap. 

Seconds, minutes, perhaps hours later, Snape pulled his body to sit up. The house was still and quiet. The Potions Master checked Rylia, happy to find her alive. The others were only unconscious as well and there were no major injuries. Then, he approached the other boy. 

Harry was motionless. There was no pull of magic at all. It was as if he had used everything he had. Snape knelt by the boy and checked him over. Like the others, no injuries. Gently, he turned the boy onto his back and stared at his pale face. There were tear marks down his cheeks. With a heavy sigh, Snape got up and started cleaning up. 

A/N: Innocent!Harry has given way to Bitchy/Suicidal!Harry. Oh the joy that brings... 

Next chapter...Hayaka gets a sex change and Rylia gets her head shaved! ....wait...wrong story...


	18. And I Find It Kinda Funny

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Meantions of NCS (Vernon/Harry)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish.

**Chapter 18 : And I Find It Kinda Funny**

Dr. Hayaka Minokura arrived at precisely noon the next day. The house was foreboding and the darkening sky was no help. Trying hard not to be pessimistic, he knocked upon the large oak doors and waited to be let in. Surprisingly, it was a woman he'd not seen in many years that answered the door. 

"M-Molly??" Hayaka said in surprise. The round woman smiled weakly at him as she admitted him inside. 

"Hello, Hayaka…You're as glorious as ever…Too skinny, still…" 

Hayaka blinked at her tone. He felt his eyes grow slightly warm and blinked as the Eyes engaged, letting him see beyond her mask. 

"Molly, it is good to see you," he said as he skimmed over the surface. He'd never dive too deeply, not on someone who wasn't a patient. It was only enough to note that she wasn't acting her normal self, though he hadn't seen her since she graduated from Hogwarts, two years prior to himself. "Has something happened here?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid," she said softly, eyes shining. Hayaka pulled her into a tight, but quick hug. 

"Take me to the boy." 

A quiet walk later and he stood alone before a door. It was an innocent door that needed a good coat of paint and a shining for the knob. The paint was flecking off around the key hole, and… Hayaka knew he was stalling. He opened the door… 

…And was immediately, his breath was ripped away. Sitting on the bed, staring back at him, was a pair of emerald eyes that screamed more pain than he'd ever seen before. Hayaka tugged at his control for the Eyes, shutting them off as best he could. He was still receiving far more than he wanted, but he could control it now. Hayaka shut the door behind him and looked over the boy. He was intact and… there was an aware look to his face. 

"Your memory has returned," Hayaka stated almost cheerfully. The boy continued to stare at him mutely. "Oh, that's wonderful! I was afraid it would be gone forever and-" 

"Cut the bullshit," Harry interrupted darkly. "I know exactly who you are and what you're here for so just sit down and lets get this over with. I have homework to work on and Hogwarts is a little more than a week away." 

Hayaka refused to let the boy get to him as he took his customary seat. "Well, let's start where we left off, shall we? Tell me about your dreams-" 

"He comes to my room and rapes me," the boy growled, flopping onto his back with his hands behind his head. Hayaka was surprised by the boy's bluntness but continued. 

"Who is 'He'?" 

"Vernon, you daft idiot. My uncle." 

"Has he ever-" The boy was quick to cut him off again. 

"Of course he has. Why the hell else would I dream of my Uncle Vernon fucking me?" Harry snarled, turning his head to glare at the doctor. "Yeah, Vernon's fucked me. How many times? Seven. Nearly once a week after he lost his job at the start of the summer. Only ever fucked me when beating me didn't give him his jollies." 

"Then he did beat you," Hayaka said with a frown. "What an awful man…" 

"Oh, don't be too hard on him. He is an idiot muggle." A wicked smirk came to his face. "I suspect abuse in his childhood, but I'm just a kid. What do I know?" 

"Tell me, Harry…How did your uncle treat you before?" 

"Well," Harry started thoughtfully. "He's always hated me, since I was a little kid. Hated my parents for their 'abnormality'… Real jackass, if you ask me. He did everything in his power to never give me anything…Beatings were pretty far between until this summer." 

"What about your aunt and cousin?" 

The boy let out a sharp laugh. "They hate me just as much. Dudley beat me up all the time until I learned to climb trees and hide well. Then I got magic and became more untouchable…Sirius scared them for a while but… but then they found out…that he died…" 

Both fell silent. Hayaka unleashed some of his control of the Eyes, skimming over Harry's surface thoughts. They weren't pretty. They weren't nice. They were mostly suicidal. Hayaka sighed softly, quite disappointed. It seemed that Harry Potter was far too unstable to be left alone…and he had wanted the boy to be all right, so much… 

"Well sorry for having issues!" Harry said sarcastically. Hayaka blinked and looked at him. Had he said it aloud? "You think I don't know how fucked I am? Gimme a break! I tried to get the damned Dark Lord to kill me, and couldn't even get THAT right…" 

"Do you want to die that much?" 

Harry snorted. "You're the mind reader. You tell me." 

"I think you want to die," replied Hayaka calmly. "But I don't think you want to be the one to do it." 

"Wow, what a great guess," muttered the boy sarcastically. Dull green eyes settled themselves on the doctor's face, searching over it. "I know you can read my mind, Doctor. It doesn't matter to me, really. It would be nice to know why you can, though." 

Hayaka smiled kindly and nodded. "I was born a natural Legilimens. It's very rare and there is only one other living. My early childhood was plagued with hearing voices in my head, the minds of others. When I came to Hogwarts, the other noticed me and started to train my unrestrained power. I am now a fully trained Occlumens and have some control over my Legilimency." 

"What about those weird circles in your pupils?" 

"Wards to help further my control. Otherwise, I'd never sleep." He smiled softly. 

"It's Dumbledore, isn't it?" The tone wasn't mocking, merely…accepting. 

"Yes, he taught me and set the wards in place." Hayaka smiled again and sat back in his chair. "He understood the pain of a mind not under control…Since his own childhood, he's been able to gain a much greater hold on his power than I have, but he's had far more practice." 

"Figures," muttered Harry. "He always seems to know everything going on…" 

"Annoying, isn't it?" 

The boy laughed and Hayaka grinned. 

"I could never hide anything from him during school," the doctor continued. "Not a dung bomb could be set without the Headmaster's knowledge…Though, I secretly think he got a kick out of every prank ever pulled…" 

Harry nodded and settled back, gaze on the ceiling. His expression turned more serious. 

"What's going to happen to me now, Doctor?" he asked quietly. Hayaka sighed. 

"I'll recommend that you continue school… I doubt Dumbledore will turn down my recommendation… There is to be a custody hearing and Severus has decided to try to keep you." 

"Snape wants me!?" Harry laughed. "Oh, that's rich! Snape hates me!" 

"No, he does not," Hayaka assured. "Severus has Dumbledore's backing." 

"Why not Remus? Afraid of damaged goods?" the boy snarled. 

"Actually, I believed Mr. Lupin will be staying here as well…" 

Harry shot up and stared at him, green eyes wide. "You're shitting me." 

"Eh…Well…" 

"Remus…and Snape?! That's disgusting!" 

"I never said-!!" 

"You didn't have to! Oh, how gross!" 

"Well excuse older men and their romances…" 

Harry flopped down again, his mind still reeling. Who'd have thought? 

"So Snape is really gonna be my 'parent'? Who edged him into that one?" 

"He volunteered." 

The boy laughed. "I'm dreaming. I'm in some fucked up dream that throws everything around. Remus wants to shag Snape and Snape wants to play house…" 

"Harry, may I tell you something truthfully?" That shut Harry up quickly as he looked over with curious eyes. Hayaka thought a moment on how to phrase what he was going to say. 

"Severus…is a complicated man, Harry," he began. "He has been hurt often in his life and had his efforts at love smashed to pieces over and over. It is a rare thing for Severus Snape to care for anything but himself. His deciding to take you in is just that. Severus sees you as a kindred spirit." 

The boy snorted and looked away, but didn't openly deny it. Nodding to himself, Hayaka got up. Harry watched him until he reached the door, then spoke out. 

"Will you tell me more about him?" The voice was deceivingly strong, for the boy wasn't sure he even wanted to know. "When he was young, I mean." 

The doctor smiled. "Of course, Harry…What do you want to know?" 

A/N: Okay, I did NOT mean for them to talk the whole chapter. I mean...phew...What the hell... 

Anywho...I know it's a bit short, but I had to cut it off there because the next scene is already onto a third page...Ron/Harry fluff. Yay! I'm thinking Draco's gonna have to wait to get any until the next story. Ah well. He has things to look forward to...As does Seamus...and Dean...and Neville...and...tries to remember who else Harry whores himself to....

Cheers.


	19. Are The Best I've Ever Had

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Meantions of NCS (Vernon/Harry)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine.

**Chapter 19 : Are The Best I've Ever Had**

After Hayaka left for the afternoon, Harry wandered. He wasn't sure why or even how he got there, but once he was brought back to full consciousness, he was standing in Draco's garden. It was easy to see which plot he had claimed as his own. It had a meticulous air and there was no sighed of greenery not meant to be there. Harry wondered idly if the other boy had planted it in the beginning of the summer, for he doubted Snape was much for white or vivid green roses. Harry hadn't known that roses could be green… He reached out and touched one of them, pleased at the soft texture. 

Sitting down in the ring of roses, Harry let himself simply…be. His emotions fell to the way side as he basked in the glow of not having to do anything. Of course, this basking quickly turned to boredom and THEN bad thoughts. After all, he wouldn't be bored if he were dead, now would he? Just as he was idly wondering if a rose thorn was sharp enough to slit his wrists with, he heard steps behind him. Harry glanced over his shoulder, black hair falling across his face at the angle. 

"Hey Harry…" 

Ron's voice sounded as nervous as he looked. The black haired boy sighed softly and righted himself. 

"Hello Ron," he answered quietly. A few silent moment later, the other boy sat down behind him, their backs nearly touching. Neither knew what to say to one another. Each was too changed from before, had grown too much to know each other anymore. 

"Hayaka said your memory was back completely," started Ron finally. Harry nodded. 

"It is. Sorry about how stupid I was." 

"You weren't stupid, just confused." 

They were silent again for a long while. Then, in tandem, both turned about to say something, only to stop and stare at one another. Ron swallowed thickly at the pair of intense emerald eyes currently locked onto his own. Harry had always had a stunning stare, but this time it was like looking into the eyes of a wild animal. So strong…so vicious… Predictably, Ron was the first to look away. Harry continued his stare, taking in the whole picture. 

"Ron?" he asked finally, voice cautious. "You don't…want anything from me…do you?" 

"Want anything from you?" The redhead blinked in confusion. Harry turned around to face him and Ron slowly did likewise. 

"I mean…like…" The boy frowned, brows furrowed as he tried to explain. "Anything…other than friendship…" 

"Why would I?" Ron asked, raising one thick red brow. Harry sighed in relief. 

"Thanks," he said softly. "At least that hasn't changed…" 

"Did something happen?" Now that his confusion wasn't the driving force, Ron's protective streak was piqued. "Harry, did someone-" 

"Eh…Malfoy came onto me…while I was out of it," was the quiet reply. Ron saw red. 

"I'll kill him." 

Harry laughed. "No, don't bother. I'll do it myself if he touches me again…" 

The redhead noticed a sudden tiredness enter Harry's voice a split second before the other boy fell over onto him. Ron blinked in surprise and gently tapped the black haired wizard's shoulder. Harry's head lay against his chest, one hand limply in his lap and the other reaching up to clutch onto his shirt. 

"Ron, don't leave me alone with him," whispered Harry softly. 

"Malfoy? Of course not. That bastard won't get within ten feet of you!" 

The sad, dulled emerald eyes closed as Harry relaxed against his best friend. 

"Thanks…You're the only one I trust now…I don't want you to go back to the Burrow tomorrow…" 

"Tomorrow…" Ron sighed and draped his arms around the other. "I don't want to go either. Maybe you can come with me? I mean-" 

"No," murmured Harry. "I can't…there're…too many people…" 

Ron nodded his understanding. His large, almost gangly hands rubbed Harry's back soothingly as the other boy shifted to lay his head in the redhead's lap. He felt achingly tired, a probably side effect from having bared himself raw to Hayaka, then proceeded to turn many of his preconceptions of Snape around. 

Snape was a bastard. Hayaka didn't dispute that. The doctor had been a 'friend' of Snape's at Hogwarts…More like a nuisance though, Hayaka had said jokingly, but there seemed to be a good grain of truth to it. Apparently, the doctor had been quite adamant that Snape be a more…social part of the school community. The poor Potions Master had been dragged to every event Hayaka got invited to, which led to massive rumors of the two's involvement. The silver haired man assured Harry that there had been absolutely no truth to them. 

Harry was told many stories from the two's past. Hayaka had a way with making each tale seem more real in the boy's mind. Harry had laughed at Snape's bumbling, was awed by his prowess, and was surprised to find that even Lily Evans, his wonderful mother, had had a fling with the man. Hayaka explained that it had been viciously cut off in the middle of fifth year but he didn't know why, only that both parties had little to do with each other after. 

Hayaka was very adamant in his opinion that Snape was not an unfeeling person, callous as he seemed. He urged Harry to try to get to know him, to see the Potions Master for what he really was. The green eyed boy was not at all sure about it but Hayaka made him promise to at least make an attempt. 

Opening his eyes again, Harry slipped back into the present. Somewhere along his thoughts, Ron had begun to gently pet his hair, his long fingers brushing through the strands and making him feel like jelly. If Harry had been a cat, he would have purred. It was the most comfortable he'd been in months. Ron seemed to be so conscious of his need for affection…without other cause. Harry could trust Ron with anything and the redhead wouldn't hurt him. 

"Feel better?" murmured Ron. Harry curled closer to the other boy. 

"Yes, thank you," he said sleepily. It was barely dusk and still, he felt so tired… 

"I'll ask Mum if I can stay until school starts, if you like…" 

"I would… Thank you." 

It was completely dark before the two left the peaceful garden. 

----

Ron felt very, very foolish. Well, anyone would feel foolish if they'd been standing outside someone's door for an hour without knocking! His nervousness was well founded, of course. Snape lay beyond that door. Swallowing thickly, Ron finally rapped his knuckles on the wood. 

"Come in," muttered a stern voice from inside. Ron slowly pushed the door open and stepped in, wishing he were as small as a mouse and could scurry away. 

"What is it, Weasley?" Snape growled, setting inky eyes on the boy. His hands were clasped in front of his face, elbows sitting on the desk. It gave him the look of a man determined to do things his own way and anyone that got in his way were damned. 

"I was…I mean…Well, you see…" Ron stopped and tried to recover himself. Well, truly, he just spit the words out as fast as he could "Can I stay until school?" 

Snape stared at him and Ron simply knew he was going to be denied. The teacher was silent for long moments. Ron let his gaze drop to the ground. He had failed Harry… 

"Tell your mother," muttered Snape finally before turning back to his work. "And get out of here." 

"Thank you sir!" Ron piped and then dashed away. Snape glanced after him, a brow raised. 

"They're true friends," said a softer voice. The Potions Master glanced over at the corner to the man standing in the shadows. 

"Why are you still here, Lupin?" 

"We're friends too, aren't we?" the hazel eyed man asked cheerfully, leaving the haven and coming to sit on the edge of the desk. 

"Bah," muttered Snape. Remus watched him carefully, noting the scent change. Snape's scent always seemed to change when he knew Remus was around. A smirk fit itself onto the wolf's lips. This visit had confirmed it. In silence, Remus grabbed the handful of papers on Snape's desk and dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor. 

"Lupin! What the hell are you doing?!" Snape cried. "Those are important and-" 

Remus reached over and took Snape's chin in his hand. 

"Severus," said the wolf in a low voice, "Shut. Up." 

Then he kissed him. It was none of the spark creating, hormone crazing kisses both had experienced in their youth. It was a kiss and nothing more. They weren't teenagers anymore. 

Never the less, Snape couldn't move for the first few seconds. That is, until Remus's questing tongue tried for admittance. Snape's mind screamed to pull away, to not allow this touching show of emotion, but his body refused to listen. Instead, he allowed the entrance and slung an arm about to wolf's neck, fingers digging into his hair. Pouting, Snape's inner voice went off as the other, more lustful personas took over. Both Potions Master and Wolf were quite happy with the outcome. 

A/N: Ron/Harry fluff. Did you enjoy that like I did? It gave me the warm fuzzies...I think the Snape/Lupin scene was rushed but oh well...

Next chapter! The trial! Eeewww.....And Harry gets a snake. Yay!


	20. Made To Feel The Way That Every Child Sh...

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Meantions of NCS (Vernon/Harry)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine. Macabre is mine.

**Chapter 20 : Made To Feel The Way That Every Child Should**

Exactly one week before the 1st, Snape, Remus, the boys, and Rylia filed into a stuffy courtroom. As soon as they arrived, murmurs filled the room from the watchers. Even the Judge looked awestruck. Standing among them was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Destroyer of Voldemort. Harry took it all in a serious silence, his face betraying nothing. They sat where they were suppose to and waited. 

And then THEY walked in. Fat, skinny, fat, the three in their nicest clothes. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. Dudley was terrified, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in all the wizards surrounding him. Petunia was pale, but trying to hide her fright. Her hands shook at her breast. Vernon's face was an awful shade of purple, his eyes beady and vicious. His long mustache couldn't hide the snarl at his lips. With them was their lawyer, who looked out of place and uncomfortable in his suit. 

Harry shuttered and looked away from them, scooting closer to the redhead at his side. Ron glanced at the trio and glared as he put an arm about the other boy's shoulders. On his other side, Draco shivered. He could only wonder how Harry survived with behemoths like that. 

The court was called to order. Harry let himself fall into a half conscious state, but the voices of those around him were still strong. He closed his eyes and laid his head against Ron's shoulder. The trial went quickly for him as lawyers spoke to both judge and jury, things of nonsense to Harry's mind. He didn't care. 

Then the testimonies started. Harry still barely listened. A few med wizards he didn't know went up and gave their analysis. Madam Pomfrey was the last of them and gave the court a detailed history of his medical needs and of his condition when he was brought to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. A few teachers were called as well, including Professor McGonagall. They gave their impressions of both Harry and Snape and their thoughts on the issue. After so many people's testimonies, lunch was declared and Harry filed out of the courtroom with his companions, staying very close to Ron's side. 

Outside, Harry was quite overwhelmed by the amount of people. Ron noticed and led him to a bench to sit. He rubbed the boy's back as Harry curled in on himself, hands over his ears. He didn't uncurl himself until a hand ran gently through his hair. It was too small to be Ron's. Harry looked up and was amazed. 

Before him stood Hayaka Minokura, but never had the doctor looked so radiant. Hayaka wore beautiful silver robes embroidered in white. It was still Japanese in style and clasped across his chest before going downward, the frogs made of white robe. The frogs went to his waist before the rest was left open. Under it was a white slip that fluttered at his legs. The whole thing flowed all about him and made him look airy and light, like an angel. His long, silver hair was pulled up with various elaborate clips and other parts braided to make a beautiful arrangement about his head. Trundles of silver framed his face, a long braid sitting over both shoulders from the back of his head. The kind doctor's shining blue eyes were lined in startling black, which made the light color of his eyes stand out even more. 

Hayaka inquired about the boy's health but little of material was said. The doctor joined their group for lunch at a local café. Harry ate very little and wouldn't have eaten at all if Remus hadn't persuaded him. They returned to the courthouse after they ate and filed into the room for the trial's second half. 

The muggles were first to be called. Vernon outlined a version of Harry's child, setting out to make the boy seem as horrible as possible. The boy didn't listen, of course; Vernon's voice set him on edge and he simply leaned against Ron and blocked it out. Hearing it made him think of the man's hands on his skin. Petunia was next and she stayed with her husband's allegations. Dudley did as well. 

After them came Snape. The Potions Master spoke of Harry's state when he arrived and of the boy's quiet, withdrawn nature. Hayaka went next and told them of his evaluation, including the allegations of rape and abuse. The audience interrupted at this part with denials and vehement cries against the muggles. The court was silenced and Hayaka went on, telling the court more. By the time he was finished, there were more muggle haters in the room than not, and of those few, most were willing to make an exception. 

At last, Harry took the stand. Vernon's lawyer was first to cross examine him. The man was vigorous and asked without moral anything he thought might turn the Boy-Who-Lived's image around. He even got up in Harry's face at one vicious round of questioning, nearly making the boy go into a panic attack. He was already in a cold sweat. Finally, the man was done and the next came. He was more gentle in his approach, but no less damaging. This lawyer, a handsome and kind looking wizard in fine robes, wanted Harry to tell them about the abuse. It took a moment for the boy to compose himself before he could begin. Then, it simply dropped from his lips in fast, sporadic bursts. He tried his hardest to stay calm, but his body shook with remembrance at every deed he could recall, every cruel word… Harry nearly ran back to his seat when he was released. Ron opened his arms to him and Harry dove into them, clinging to the strong body as he tried to calm himself again. 

The rest of the trial was a blur to him. He simply wanted to leave, away from the loud voices and continuous memories. Finally, the jury left. They didn't take long and were back within ten minutes. Snape was declared Harry's legal guardian and the Dursleys accused of Child Abuse. They were to return at a later date for trial. 

Snape stayed behind to fishing some things. Remus took the boys and Rylia home. Nothing was said on the way. Harry was too numb to notice the worried glances of his companions. When they got home, Rylia took Harry directly to his room. Since the black haired boy refused to let go of Ron's hand, the redhead followed. Rylia tucked both boys into the large bed and, after a kiss to Harry's head, left them to rest. Ron's large, tanned hand stayed securely around Harry's pale one the whole night. 

----

Rylia diligently started on the housecleaning at dawn, as she always did. The young Verifel was a creature of habit and those habits were the only things keeping her mind off the events of the day before. It broke her heart to think of Harry's words. It made her cry to remember his expression as he did. Being the strong woman she was, Rylia hated crying. 

By the time anyone woke up - Snape was first, of course - breakfast was on the table in the sparkling kitchen. Most of the house was done by then and Rylia was too busy in her desperate cleaning to join her master for the meal. He was soon joined by Draco. Neither spoke to each other as they ate. After, Snape sipped his coffee as he looked over the Daily Prophet and Draco took to slowly drinking his glass of tea. He idly noticed that Rylia made a perfect cup and wondered if she'd made Snape's coffee just as perfectly. 

"You're brooding," Snape murmured without looking up. Draco blinked and set down his cup, watching the swirling brown liquid. He sorted his thoughts before speaking. 

"You'll be responsible for both of us?" 

"Yes," replied the older man. 

"Then we'll all be living together?" 

"Yes, until you're eighteen." Snape glanced at the boy, one brow raising. "Is something wrong with that?" 

"No, I just…" He paused and sighed softly. "Just getting it straight." 

Snape stared at him blankly, eyes narrow as he took Draco in. "Draco, you know you can talk of anything to me. I am your godfather, after all." 

Silver eyes glanced up at his face for a moment before falling back to the cup. He muttered something quietly and Severus arched a brow again. 

"What was that?" 

"I said I…" Draco's shoulders hunched. "I…have a crush…on Harry…" 

A snort from the older man surprised him. The boy glanced up to see Snape had turned back to his paper. 

"What?!" Draco said, annoyed and embarrassed. 

"Draco, the sexual tension between you and Harry always has been thick enough to cut with a knife," muttered Snape. "It's so obvious, only the dumbest Hufflepuffs would miss it." 

"What?!" Draco's cheeks burned before he groaned and covered his face. "Please don't tell me I'm that obvious…" 

"There is a fine line between love and hate," replied Snape almost kindly. "When it changes, you're usually the last to know." 

Draco fell quiet again as he thought on those words. It wasn't long after before he got up. 

"Thanks," he said quietly. Snape only gave a nod. Draco put his cup in the sink and left the kitchen. Moments later, Remus slipped inside. 

"Is he all right now?" 

"He's still brooding," Snape said and set his paper down. "Thank you for giving us time." 

Remus smiled softly and sat down next to the other man. He loaded up a plate, glad for the enchanted bowls and plats that kept the food pleasantly heated, and started to eat. Snape merely sipped more at his coffee. If either men noticed how suddenly relaxed they were in each other's presence, they didn't show it. 

----

Harry found he very much liked the garden. It was calming and beautiful, warming his heart just by being there. The morning air was cool and sent goose bumps up his arms. A soft wind played in his long hair. He contemplated cutting it short again, but decided not to bother. 

_"My prey… itssssssss the end for youssss…"_

He blinked and looked around but there was no one. Frowning, Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at a wilted Dandelion. He wondered if there was anything he could do for it, as the little yellow flower was just as nice as Draco's roses. 

_"To latesssss… ssssstop moving… Youssssss mine now!"_

With a jerk, Harry drew back as a little green snake rushed out from the garden at small black cricket near his dandelion. Harry started while the snake happily engulfed her lunch. 

"So that's who was talking…" Harry muttered to himself, peering closer. The snake wasn't very big and not at all dangerous. It was a simple garden snake. Smiling, he reached over and pet the pretty reptile, two fingers running along its back. The snake shuttered at first and lifted her head to peer at him. 

_"Why isssss youssss touching me?"_ the snake wondered aloud, but she didn't slither away. She seemed content with the petting. 

_"You're a beautiful snake,"_ replied Harry, grinning as the snake was visibly taken aback. 

_"Talker!"_ the snake cried in surprise and happiness. In a flash, the little snake was curling up his arm. Harry laughed at the feeling and smiled when the snake came to his shoulder, her little tongue flicking out to taste his cheek. _"Macabre likessssssss talking human!"_

Harry laughed again and gently stroked her head. _"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."_

_"Macabre will ssssssstay with Harry,"_ she replied with a definitive nod of her little head. _"Protect the Massssssster!"_

_"I'm no one's master,"_ said the boy with a smile. _"But I wouldn't mind a friend."_

Macabre thought a moment before agreeing. With happy hearts, the two talked into the afternoon. 

A/N: Okay, I have a bone to pick. Who the HELL do you think you are, Death? I crack one fucking joke and you get all pissy? WELL SORRY! I happen to be trying not to go FUCKING NUTS right now! Jokes are the only little bit of comfort I have! I'm going through a custody battle right now and I have the fear of being taken away from my goddamn mother and sent to live with my father because HE'S A FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO WANTS TO PUNISH ME FOR BEING WHO I AM! So FUCK YOU! I don't HAVE to have your 'affection' but I damned well deserve a little credit! I don't write PWP! And I don't write smut! SO FUCK YOU FOR THINKING I WOULD! 

...sorry...but that really fucking hurt...I know you guys are just reviewers and all that, but seriously! Give me a little credit! Do you see PWPs in my story list? Do you see smut? Fuck no. I can't write either well so I don't. 

My comment was a joke. There are multiple pairings in the sequal, but it is NOT a series of PWPs. It does have a plot and I'm sorry to have given anyone else the impression that it didn't. 

I hope you pass by my rant without it effecting you and enjoy the story. 


	21. I Find It Hard To Tell You

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Draco/Harry, Ron/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine. Macabre is mine.

**Chapter 21 : I Find It Hard To Tell You**

Draco glared at the innocent door before him. It screamed mockery, laughing at his inability to simply knock on it and enter the room. His gray eyes sparked with annoyance. He was being quite unMalfoy-like. 

Just as he was about to drop his knuckles upon the wood door, it opened and out came Harry. The black haired boy noticed him a moment before he could crash into the other boy, jerking back. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" muttered Harry. Draco crossed his arms and looked off. 

"I came to call a truce," replied Draco in a haughty tone. He was quite put off by the other boy's less than happy greeting. Draco didn't care for rude people, even if he liked them. 

"All right," Harry said after a moment. "My terms are you stay the hell away from me. What are yours?" 

"I can't very well stay away all the time," Draco drawled. "We do have class together." 

"Sit on the opposite side of the room," retorted Harry. Draco nodded and the black haired boy went on. "Now what are your terms?" 

"I want a kiss." 

Harry's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed before he could help it. Then, he glared at the other boy and would have slammed the door shut if Draco hadn't braced it with the full weight of his body. 

"Just one," Draco continued. "One and I'm out of your hair." 

"Boy, someone's desperate. What, Pansy's not putting out anymore?" 

Draco bristled with anger for a moment, then noticed that the pressure pushing back against him on the door was easing. 

"I'm far too sexy for the likes of Parkinson," replied the blonde with a smirk. 

Harry looked at him narrowly, his green eyes suspicious. "One kiss and you're gone?" 

"Didn't I say that? Potter, you're becoming more like that daft friend of yours every day…" 

"Promise me!" growled Harry. Draco's smirk widened. 

"I promise, Potter." 

The black haired boy looked away as he let go of the door and let the blonde in. Draco grinned with triumph and shut the door behind him. Harry looked up to speak to him only to find himself shoved up against his bedroom wall, a warm body tight against his own and lips claiming his mouth. It ripped a deep moan from his throat, his lips parting just enough for Draco to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern. Harry started to respond, hands settling on the other's shoulders to support himself as he battled for control of the kiss. That battle was quickly lost when Harry felt a knee push between his thighs. 

"Draco!" Harry gasped, breaking the lip union as he turned his head aside. Draco's hands were doing the most delightful things to him, things that clouded his mind and made him forget to fight the knowing Slytherin. It wasn't until Draco's mouth began at his neck that Harry was suddenly, viciously aware. "GET OFF ME!" 

He shoved the other boy away, escaping to the corner, his back never leaving the wall. Harry stared at the blonde with wide green eyes and a face still flushed with arousal. His breath came in sharp pants, uncontrolled. Standing in the middle of his room, Draco was in quite the same condition, but able to hide it better. 

"You said just a kiss!" Harry said finally. Draco grinned. 

"That was a kiss." 

"You groped me!" 

"Ah, so I did…" 

"Get the hell out of my bedroom!" 

Draco laughed. "I know you enjoyed it, Potter. 

Five seconds later, Draco was chased from the room with a lamp flying after him. 

----

Tuesday before the 1st found the whole Manor crew in Diagon Alley. Ron was along just for company, as his mother had gotten his things together with Ginny. Snape took them to get spending money from Gringott's before letting the teenagers free. He headed off to pick up potion supplies after with Rylia right behind him. Her small form was easily lost in the crowd, but Snape stood out quite enough. He wasn't out of sight before Remus took leave of the teenagers, giving them strict instructions to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in a timely fashion. 

That left Harry, Draco, and Ron standing in a strained silence. The three glanced at each other, nervous and wondered. Finally, Draco decided to make good on his promise to Harry and left the other two to their own. He was fine in solitude anyway. 

"Well…Robes first, Harry?" Ron asked, trying to lighten his friend's mood. Harry had never been very good with crowds, but he was far too pale this time for Ron not to pick up on his problem. Ducking into a store seemed a good escape. Harry agreed none too happily. They were greeted before Harry was pulled away to have his measurements done. Ron patiently waited for the fitting and altering, chatting idly with his best friend. He noticed, though he almost missed it, that Harry was much more comfortable with his sole company than anyone else. It warmed the redhead's heart. 

After robes, the boys got Harry's new potions ingredients, books, and a few extra items from a shiny new store called Trinkets, Charms, and Snake Skins. It specialized in interesting and rare items from other countries. Then…they found a familiar name on a store sign. 

Weasley. 

Harry spotted the two identical redheads after coming out of Trinkets. Ron grinned and dragged his friend across the way. He'd seen the shop already, but knew Harry hadn't and would get a kick out of it. Harry was still in a melancholy mood from Sunday's trial, so Ron wanted desperately to cheer him up. 

"Harry!" chorused two cheerful voices before the black haired boy found himself sandwiched between two bodies with strong arms about him. He laughed, feeling almost at ease with it. Almost. 

"How've ya been, Harry ol' boy?" asked Fred with a grin. 

"Looks like you need a few jokes!" continued George with a more evil smile. The brothers looked at each other before dragging Harry and Ron into the shop. Harry gasped at the sight of it. Through decorated quite well in reds and golds, the sheer amount of stuff in the whole shop was what really caught the eye. Shelves upon shelves were overflowing with mischievous goodies and the store was packed with eager children ready to make mayhem. Still, this wasn't where the twins stopped. Each with one younger boy in arm, the two storeowners dragged their friends behind the counter and into the back room. As soon as the door was shut, their happy masks were dropped. 

"Spill it," George said seriously, dark eyes boring into Harry. The black haired boy sighed softly and sat down in the couch against the wall. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly, arms folding across his chest. Fred frowned and knocked his brother upside the head. 

"Don't be so gruff!" he reprimanded. Then he turned kind eyes to Harry. "Don't mind him. He's an idiot." 

George rolled his eyes. Ron was looking at him with a displeased expression, almost mirroring Fred's a few moments prior. Ignoring his brothers, Fred sat down next to Harry and threw an arm around the boy's shoulders. 

"You don't have to tell us anything," he said. Then he smiled a little nervously. "The Prophet already did." 

It took two seconds. 

"WHAAAAAT?!" 

Harry jerked up to his feet, eyes wide and face quickly reddening as he stared at the twin. Fred nodded and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Yeah, they did a big story about it…" 

"Two full pages," continued George. 

"And pictures." 

"I swear, that cousin of yours just gets uglier with age…" 

"No 'fine wine' for him, eh?" 

"No tail either, with a mug like that." 

"George!!" 

"What? It's the truth!" 

Watching the twins banter, Harry suddenly felt a lot better. They were acting the same as they always had, no different after knowing of…Well, what exactly DID they know of? 

"Fred, George…Do you still have that copy of the Prophet?" 

"On the desk," Fred said, waving over vaguely, though his attention was on his brother. "I completely agree, George. We should turn the wretch into glass and throw him off a cliff…" 

"Righto!" 

Harry shook his head at the two and went to the desk, flipping through various bills and records before he found the sought after item. On the front page was a large picture of himself. Harry stared at the photo, which looked back with a blank look, flicking messy bangs from his eyes every few moments. It was the first time he'd seen himself in months. He never dallied in the bathroom after showers so the mirror was always still fogged when he left. His hair was longer than he'd thought, but he was fond of it. Still, it was strange to look at himself and not see the thick rimmed glasses. Idly, he wondered if he should get a pair of thin wired ones, if just for the comfort of the objects… 

Then, he saw the article's title. 

_'BOY-WHO-LIVED'S MUGGLE NIGHTMARE' by Rita Skeeter._

Harry was silent as he read through the article. With each word, he felt more and more horrified. That bitch had told everything…Nothing was left out. The beatings, his emotional testimony, various pity filled statements afterward…Harry felt his knuckles whiten as rage filled his small body. How DARE that BITCH! 

"Harry, calm down!" Ron shouted suddenly. Harry snapped out of his haze and whipped around to glare at the other boy. Then, he noticed dust falling from the ceiling. He glanced up and stared at a long crack forming just over his head. Fred and George both stared at him. 

Harry swallowed thickly and dropped the newspaper. He felt small and horrible, a wicked monster among angels. 

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I…" 

They kept staring. Finally, Ron snapped out of it and went to embrace the other body. 

"It's okay, Harry. No lasting damage. We'll fix it." 

Harry melted against the other boy, comforted by his best friend's mere presence. He always felt safe with Ron, always loved and protected. A moment later, Fred and George joined and the Weasley boys cradled their wayward friend in warmth. Harry felt very tired suddenly and closed his eyes. He didn't notice his descent into unconsciousness, but the three redheads did. Carefully, they parted enough for George to lift the boy and carry him to the couch. There, he laid Harry down and smoothed black bangs from his forehead. 

"His scar's puffed up," murmured George quietly. The others said nothing. Standing, George looked at them seriously. "I'll mind the store. You two take care of Harry." 

Then, he disappeared through the door. Ron sat down on the floor with his back against the couch while Fred dragged up a chair and sat on it backwards. The brothers sat in silence for a bit before Fred spoke. 

"He's not doing well, is he?" 

"No," replied Ron quietly. "He's stable but…Yesterday, I caught him staring at the knives in the kitchen." 

"It's that bad…" Fred sighed and laid his arms on the back of the chair, his head resting on them. "Well… The only think you can do is stay with him. He seems calmer with you." 

Ron flushed some and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why…I'm not anything special…" 

"Special enough," said Fred knowingly. Ron glanced at him then looked away quickly and blushed brighter. 

"It's not like that," he said quickly. "Harry trusts me because I haven't shown any…interest…in him." 

"But there IS interest," Fred replied, smiling. Ron covered his face. 

"I am not having his kind of conversation with my older brother…and besides, Harry's a guy." 

"So?" 

"So?!" Ron glared at Fred, arms folding. "So, he should go off with some girl!" 

Fred laughed. "Oh Ronnykins, you're so naïve…" 

"I am not!" retorted the hothead. Fred just grinned at him. 

"Ron, you can't help who you like, no matter the gender. The thing is what you're going to do about it. Now, it seems obvious to me that you like Harry." Fred paused to make sure Ron was listening. "It is also obvious that you have no idea what to do with these feelings. Why not tell him about them?" 

"He'd never let me near him again!" Ron blurted. "He's afraid because of that muggle and Malfoy!" 

"Malfoy?" Fred rubbed his chin. "A rival, eh? Well, you're already ahead, since Harry trusts you. Just ease into it." 

Ron dropped his head with a heavy sigh. "It's harder than you think…" 

"I know," replied Fred with a smile. "I went through the same thing." 

"Really? With who?" 

Fred laughed and slapped his brother's back. "Don't worry about that. Just know I'm giving you sound advice from personal experience." 

"Okay…" Ron glanced back at Harry, watching his chest fall with steady breathing and his face soft without sorrow. It made him want to protect Harry from everything in the entire world. Ron wanted the other boy to be safe. Was that more than just friendship? Ron muddled about his thoughts before deciding something. No matter his feelings, he would protect Harry as best he could. 

A/N: Well, there's an odd scene with Draco/Harry for those fans and a fluffy of Ron/Harry in there too. Happy? ...maybe?

Anywho...Thanks for the support, you guys...I appreciate it so much Reading your reviews makes me really happy because I know I'm at least entertaining a few people.

Hm...What's next? Well, I'm not sure. I'll figure it out. ; Three chapters left, guys. 


	22. Bright And Early For Their Daily Races

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Draco/Harry, Ron/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine. Macabre is mine.

**Chapter 22 : Bright And Early For Their Daily Races**

When Harry awoke in Fred and George's office, Ron took him back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with the others. Neither said anything about the incident, but did report of the twins' success. When they sat down for a meal in the Cauldron, Draco stayed true to his word and sat exactly opposite the black haired boy. 

They group made it back to the Manor in good spirits. However, before the boys could go on to their leisure activities or homework, Remus nudged Snape's arm and gave him a meaningful look. The other man sighed and looked skyward, as if damning the heavens for what he was about to endure. 

"Harry," he said, catching the boy's attention. "Follow me to my study, please." 

"Sure," Harry replied, his voice somewhat nervous. Ron gave him a sympathetic look as he followed the Potions Master away. 

"Will he be okay?" Ron asked Remus quietly. The wolf smiled and nodded. 

"Of course. Don't fret…Now, have you two finished your homework yet?" 

Meanwhile, Harry and Snape sat in silence in the study. Neither looked at each other, as they knew that as soon as they did, the Talk would begin. Each understood why they were both there. Finally, Harry could stand it no longer. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" he said finally, nervously flitting his eyes up to look at Snape's face. The tall man set folded hands on the desk and stared back. 

"Lupin has been hinting that we should speak about the…arrangement." 

"That you're my guardian and therefore in charge of my life?" It was suppose to lighten the mood, but neither felt any better. 

"In so many words," Snape replied. He paused, then went on. "How do you feel about this?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's better than them. Besides, you've been kinda nice lately anyway." 

"There comes a time in every man's life when he finds he's made a mistake," said Snape quietly. "That time has come for me. Whether you accept my change of heart or not is your business and I shall not press you either way." 

"Thanks," Harry murmured, smiling a little. 

"Now then," said Snape as he leaned back in his chair. "I've arranged for your room's contents from the Dursleys to be moved to your room here. It is boxed up so that you made disperse it as you wish. Seeing the state of your clothing, however, I also arranged for new things. Rylia gathered an assortment of muggle and magic clothing and whatever is not to your liking may be sent back immediately." 

Harry stared at him in awe. "You…bought me clothes?" 

"Is something amiss with that?" murmured the Potions Master with a raised brow, but Harry caught a hint of nervousness in the dark eyes. 

"No, no, it's just…" The boy's cheeks flushed. "No one's bought me clothes before. I just got Dudley's hand-me-downs." 

Snape nodded. "Well, that is all I wished to speak with you about. You are excused." 

Harry got up and gave the man another grin before leaving to see his knew things. Snape watched him go in silence. 

"I think you've made the boy's day," drawled a pleased voice. Snape glanced over at the little Verifel, who had been in the corner the whole time. She looked very pleased indeed, her dark eyes reflecting delight. 

"Hn." 

Rylia laughed softly. "Don't be so nervous, Master Severus… He's fond of you, I can tell." 

"We have never had a very…good relationship," replied Snape as he rested his head on his fist. 

"Mistakes can be mended," Rylia retorted. She walked up to him and patted his knee. "Don't fret, dear. Harry's a kind child. He's already forgiven you." 

Snape nodded and reached over to rustle the Verifel's wavy black hair. 

----

Harry nearly ran to his room. Snape bought him clothing! _Clothing!_ The door slammed into the wall when Harry bounded inside. What he saw made his eyes grow wide with excited awe. The closet doors were open and inside…Harry dashed into the closet, letting his hands grope and touch every bit of fabric within. Cool silks, warm wool, smooth jeans….He could have cried in happiness. Shirts, pants, and robes in different styles and colors filled the space with a warm glow. Harry dragged out a dark green, short-sleeved turtleneck and khaki slacks, putting them on in hurried fascination. 

He'd never worn clothing that _fit_ before, other than his school robes. The turtleneck was smooth and cool on his skin, the dark fabric breathing easily to keep his temperature constant. The slacks hugged his hips before falling slightly more baggy on down. He nabbed a belt to hold them snugly. Then, Harry noticed the full length mirror on his closet door. He stared at himself, letting his hands run over the subtle planes of flat chest and stomach. He'd never looked so very…natural before. The shirt made his eyes stand out while the pants almost dulled his paleness. Harry smiled at himself and saw his entire face light up. Another thing caught his eye. The dresser he had used so long sat against the opposite wall. It looked like it had been cleaned and the wood shined brilliantly. Harry approached it and cautiously pulled open a drawer. Inside the three drawers were more new clothes: undergarments, socks, and the very bottom had some of his old clothes that Rylia and Snape had apparently deemed worthy, all of it clean and mended. Harry stepped back from the dresser and looked from it to his closet and back. 

He couldn't help it. He squealed. 

"You really are a fag, aren't you?" 

That drawl was very easy to distinguish. Harry whipped around and glared at the silver haired boy. 

"You promised to stay away!" he cried defensively. Draco ignored it, instead letting his eyes wander over the boys form. The pants did well with Harry's coloring and accented his slim hips and waist. The tight shirt showed curve and tone of his upper body, including his nearly anorexic skinniness. That made Draco almost sad, but he ignored it for the moment. 

"I didn't come to molest you," Draco said. Then he grinned leeringly. "But I will if you ask…" 

"Why would I?" muttered Harry coldly. Draco folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Now leave me alone already. You promised." 

"I'm not moving from here, Potter. You're safe from my evil perverseness." 

Harry snorted and shut his drawers before moving to close the closet. 

"You look good in those." 

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. Draco smirked at him. 

"I'm serious," he said sweetly. "You're every fag's wet dream." 

"Sod off, Malfoy!" 

"Oh, do I hear denial talking…?" 

Harry glared at him. "You're no better. And for your information, I still like girls." 

"Like Granger?" inquired the blonde. Harry looked ill. 

"Hermione's like family! It'd be gross to go out wit her." 

"Mini-Weasel?" 

"Kid sister." 

"Chang?" 

"Over it." 

"Brown?" 

"Eh…maybe if I was drunk…" 

"Do you realize you've crossed out most of the girls that interact with you at all?" 

Harry blinked, then snorted. "I haven't found the right girl yet." 

"Or the right boy," retorted Draco. The green eyes glared at him again before Harry stormed over to the doorway and grabbed the knob. 

"Good bye, Malfoy," he said - and abruptly slammed the door shut, throwing the blonde back. Draco quickly righted himself and swept his shoulders for invisible dust. 

"Denial," muttered Draco. 

----

His eyes snapped open but otherwise, he didn't dare move. He wanted to shutter and cry out, to comfort himself in the throws of tears. But he didn't. 

Macabre slithered across the bed. Harry watched the moonlight glint off her little body as she went after a fly. So controlled, so graceful…He wished he could be a snake. Snakes don't have to worry about maniacal wizards plaguing their dreams. He sighed softly and rolled onto his side. Voldemort was dead. Dead, damn it! 

_"Masssster troubled,"_ murmured Macabre quietly. Harry glanced at her and watched as the small snake moved to him, rolling over the fingers of one hand. _"Masssster dream?"_

_"Yes,"_ he whispered. _"He haunted me again."_

_"Other masssster?"_

Harry didn't answer, but Macabre knew. 

_"Dead,"_ said the snake. She slithered up to lay on his shoulder, head moving to butt up against his cheek. _"No moressss…Other masssster don't have power…Dead."_

"But he still has power over me…" Macabre seemed to almost sigh as Harry shut his eyes. _"He's still there, laughing at me. Taunting me."_

"Sssstupid Masssster," replied the snake. "Dead not talk." 

_"No, I'm just crazy,"_ Harry said bitterly. He lifted Macabre from his shoulder and sat up, gently running his fingers down her back. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

_"Masssster issss determined,"_ noted Macabre quietly. 

Harry smiled softly at her. _"I won't let him destroy me. It would make Ron sad."_

_"Masssster likessss the Flame one…"_

The boy flushed and Macabre did something resembling a laugh. 

_"Macabre likessss the Flame one."_ She caressed his hand with her tail. _"Kind to Macabre."_

_"What about the silver one?"_

Macabre almost seemed to smile smugly. _"Macabre likessss the Ssssilver one too. Nisssse ssssmell…"_

_"That helps,"_ Harry muttered darkly as the snake laughed at his confusion. 

A/N: I, personally, think Macabre is the cutest character I've ever made up. Anyone agree? 

I wanted Harry and Snape to get a bit closer in this chapter...and the clothing thing, well...blushes and scratches head He needed a spurge thing and clothing is one thing he's never really had. I wanted to give him that...even if it did make him sound even more like a little gay guy...sighs, having no room to talk 

Well, onto the next chap...


	23. It's A Very, Very Mad World

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Rylia/Snape, Snape/Lupin, Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine. Macabre is mine.

**Chapter 23 : It's A Very, Very Mad World**

The sound was slight but for a wizard who was used to looking out for any movement, it was just enough to awaken him. The hand under his pillow gripped his wand tightly, ready to stun the intruder if he got close. He didn't dare open his eyes and simply faked sleeping. Perhaps it was Rylia…no, the small steps were still too heavy to be the Verifel. Remus? No… too light. Inky eyes snapped open as he sat up and aimed… 

Green eyes glowed wide and bright in the darkness of Snape's bedroom. Harry let his hand drop, having been ready to wake the man. With a sigh, Snape tucked his wand under his pillow and frowned at the boy. 

"What is it, Harry?" 

He was rather sure that the boy blushed, though it was had to tell. Harry looked away and shifted on his feet, hands rubbing together nervously. 

"I can't sleep and Macabre wouldn't let up until I came in." 

"Nightmares?" wondered the Potions Master softly. Harry nodded. "Macabre?" 

"I found her, yesterday," replied the boy anxiously. He dared a glance into the older man's face. "She's a snake. Can I keep her?" 

"If you wish." Snape moved to settle his back against the pillows and headboard before patting beside him. The bed was queen sized and obviously old by the well crafted frame and intricate designs. Harry wondered if it was a family heirloom, as he was almost sure Snape had never had anyone sleeping beside him…Imagining that was kind of odd, considering that he was still under the strict belief that teachers had no sexual organs. Finally, Harry climbed up next to Snape. 

"Do you want to talk?" asked the older man quietly. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't at all sure why the snake had been so adamant that he speak to someone, other than herself of course. She was odd like that. 

"He haunts me," Harry said finally. Snape nodded in understanding. 

"He would haunt anyone's dreams, Harry, even the best of men." His dark eyes closed briefly as he thought to his own nightmares. "He was a horrible enemy…" 

"He was lonely," murmured the boy. Snape glanced down at the child, wondering what horrors lingered within his young mind. Harry sighed and hugged himself. "When he attacked you all, from inside me…I saw it…saw him, that is. Memories… Thoughts… Feelings… He hadn't stopped being human, Snape. Not totally." 

"Merlin…" Snape whispered, staring at the boy. "His memories?" 

"Tom never had friends or family," replied Harry. "He was always alone, even at Hogwarts. So, he decided he didn't need people. It was futile though. He was still lonely. If he terrorized someone or played a bad prank, he felt something that transcended that loneliness. That's why he became what he was. He didn't want to feel sad, so he made everyone around fear and hate him. At least then they acknowledged him." 

Snape leaned back and closed his eyes. Everything the boy was saying rang true in his mind. Harry was lost in himself, fighting to overcome his own trauma as well as that of another. He knew he'd be of little help to the boy, but Snape vowed to be there for him as much as possible, and to protect him as he was able. 

"I could have become him," Harry murmured into the silence. Snape sighed gently. 

"No," he replied. 

"If my friends hadn't been there for me, I'd have been another Dark Lord easily." 

"No," repeated Snape again. Harry looked up at him, questioning, pleading… "You have a kindness in you, Harry. That's something he never possessed. I earnestly believe that you could not hurt anyone without damaging yourself more so." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Harry stared off, thinking about that. Snape could see the boy's eyes fighting to stay open. The green eyed boy was exhausted. He had been ever since he regained his memories. But now, suddenly, he didn't look as haunted. He looked relieved and safe, as if Snape had lifted a weight from the boy's shoulders. The Potions Master wasn't accustomed to the warm feeling surging through his chest. He'd been feeling it more and more since the Trial. Dismissing it, Snape decided to ponder that later, when the boy wasn't in such need of him. 

…Or was he? The black eyed man glanced down to say something, only to find Harry had escaped to dreamland. Almost smiling, Snape shifted the boy to lay comfortable before laying back down himself. 

----

Each boy had their trunks packed and set by the door by midday. Rylia had gone through each personally to make sure everything was in order. Remus had gone on to the school earlier. He was to be the DADA teacher this year, since there was no one but a Ministry appointed wizard willing to do the job. The appointment had stung Snape, but he couldn't stay angry with the wolf for long. 

Rylia sighed softly as she spotted Harry and Ron playing chess in the library. On the complete opposite side of the room sat Draco reading a large book. Or, at least, pretending to. The Verifel smiled fondly as she noted where the silver eyes were actually pointed. But, just as quickly as it came, the smile vanished. This was their last day of quiet solitude in the Manor for another year of school. Never had Rylia felt so stung by the thought of staying there alone. Snape always had visited her a few times during the school year since her arrival years prior into his household. 

She paused then, and looked down at her small hands. She could so clearly remember the day Severus Snape had wandered into her life. Years ago, she had run from the Verifel Colony of Britain. The others were an untrusting bunch, full of old ones with old information about the world around them. Ryliatin wanted more than their stories of muggle violence and wizard superiority. She wanted to see things, visit places, speak to other beings! She wanted to pet a unicorn and watch a dragon fly and run along the beach and a million other things! The Verifel sighed softly. She had been so young then… 

Her hands clasped her heart as she let her quickly lightening eyes close. Young and very, very stupid. So caught up in her need to wander and be free, she'd been captured by a group of dark wizards desperate for her tears, an ingredient needed to brew Veritaserum. She had been beaten to the last of her life before a dark angel swept in and saved her from a fate worse than death. Days later, the young Verifel awoke in Snape Manor with her savior standing over her, gently wiping her forehead with a damp rag. 

It had taken time to warm to him. She was unfit for travel until her wounds healed so Snape let her stay in his home, giving her full reign. After her recovery, Snape gathered supplies for her to set out again, but she had become far too fond of the quiet man to leave him. Then and there, Rylia had taken his likeness and decided to serve him. 

She lifted a hand to her head and pulled a few black curls forward, studying them. Rylia still didn't understand the strange way her kind came to look like their chosen masters, their hair, skin, and eyes changing to match them. Though, her eyes did have a tendency to change back to violet when they wished to. So few Verifel chose Masters that the phenomenon wasn't fully explained. Rylia dropped the hair and picked up her duster again. 

She had work to do and day dreaming wasn't helping! 

Dutifully, Rylia swept down each hallway, looking for things to dust or polish or pick up, but there was very little. It was somewhat amazing to her that the five men living there were so clean. The boys rarely messed up any room but their own, and only Ron had to be reminded to clean his. Her Master and…well, what would she call Remus? She pondered this as she dusted the little used dining room table. Mistress? Well, he was the mate, though that didn't fit him well. Co-Master? No, that didn't seem right either. She sighed. There had to be something.… If he was her Master's mate, he was to be respected in some way. 

She figured she ought to ask the man herself and sought to find him. When his room was discovered empty, she went on to ask her Master where he was. Rylia had never learned the importance of knocking, though she'd had many close calls with wizard nudity. It simply didn't matter much to her. So, when she reached the master bedroom, she simply opened the door and looked in, ready to shout for Snape. The scene drug her breath away. Quickly, she shut the door again so that she didn't have to see more. 

Why did it hurt? Rylia leaned her forehead against the wood, her small hand still clasped at the knob while the other dropped to her side. She could hear them clearly. Why hadn't she heard them a moment ago and saved herself this? She knew they were involved. It was easy to smell their intermingled scents upon each other. She should have paid attention. Should have… 

It hurt. Her chest grew tight and she reached up to grab onto the front of her dress. Would he send her away now? The Master had a mate now and that meant someone to care for him. She had become meaningless. Should she leave on her own? She didn't want to. As much as it hurt, Rylia still very much loved him. It was a stupid love, one that would never be returned, more so with Remus's joining their life. She tried to be disgruntle, but knew that the wolf made her Master happy. He deserved to be happy. For so long, he had been very lonely. Rylia had seen the photo kept safely away in his dresser drawer and knew the story of it. So many nights, she had caught him staring at the lovely woman's face. 

Rylia shook her head. What was wrong with her that day? It was pointless and stupid to think of things like that, especially for one such as herself. Rylia set herself and, with a last look at the Master's door, went on about her duties. 

----

He took a breath. Then another. And then he told himself to stop acting like a prat and just knock on the damn door. A voice spoke from inside a moment before it opened. 

"Potter?" said Draco with a blink. He recovered himself and smirked. "Finally realized I was irresistible?" 

Harry scowled and folded his arms. "All I came for was to ask what would happen once we go to school tomorrow." 

"What do you mean?" One slim, silvery blonde brow raised. 

"Are we back to being mortal enemies?" 

Draco shrugged and leaned against the doorframe, thinking it over. He didn't want to act like he hated Harry. He really didn't have a reason for it either. With his parents dead, there was no one to yell at him for 'fraternizing with the enemy.' 

"What do you prefer?" he asked at least. Harry frowned and looked away. Draco watched him closely, noting the changes in his body language. He almost smiled when the boy drew his bottom lip between his teeth. It was quite…fetching. 

"Fighting with you just gets me into trouble," muttered Harry. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Draco smirked. 

"Then we're no longer out for each other's blood?" 'Just the pants. Off, preferably.' 

"Nope." 

"Good," purred the blonde. Harry raised his head at the sound only to find a soft kiss pressed to his lips. He was too surprised to pull away, though he should have expected that from someone like Draco. Still, the blonde didn't take advantage of the situation and pulled back without deepening it. 

"Tasty," said Draco with a grin. Harry was about to yell at him, but the door shut quickly. Behind it, Draco had a hard time keeping laughter in as he listened to the black haired boy storm off. 

A/N: I was a little hesitent to add in Rylia's affections towards Snape. I mean, it seems a bit much but it's important to the sequal. What do you guys think? 

Did you like the Harry and Snape moment? I feel it's important for them to get closer as a kind of son/stepfather thing...Dunno...It's what I had to do with my stepdad Larry and we get along really well now. 

Acknowledgements!!! (most likely because the last chapter will take me a while to write...)

**Elbereth** - Harry's pretty damn powerful More of that in the next story. Heh, reading a few chaps at a time is nice. I like Snape as a father figure. It suits him in an odd way... 

**ManicReversed** - Oh yes, angst and blood are DEFINATELY nice things. 

**Arwen Applestone** - Glad you like the story and I hope you read the rest. And Ablus didn't underestimate him. Look to the sequal for a few answers. 

**Immortal Memories** - Draco doesn't get much fluff. I don't think he's much of a fluffy guy... Did his realization that he liked Harry sound...mushy?? And the kissy wasn't fluff! Draco doesn't do fluff!! looks back at his Drakie and he gives him a satisfied nod Macabre is a plot bunnie on speed, I swear... 

**je suis** - I'm glad you like my Harry Did you enjoy the Harry/Ron moments? And Draco and Harry making their peace this chap? Dunno about babies though... laughs Yes, Harry is gonna be somewhat more of a whore in the sequal, but for good reason, I assure you. Who is Fred's special person? Find out next time in...Serpentine Lies! laughs Yes, clothes! He deserved something nice 

**Silver Neo** - laughs When someone calls me a fag I just blink. A friend of mine calls me "straight" like and insult and I fake bawling. It's an in joke for us Hayaka rocks! I'm wondering if I should write a side story about him and Snape at Hogwarts... Fred? Weeeell...grins You'll find out. And you're married? Cool!! That means you're an adult person, right? Whoa...adult person reading my fics...blushes brightly Glad you like Macabre 

**DrFraud** - What a wonderfully short and to the point review laughs Thanks, glad you like Dark!Harry. More of that in the sequal. 

**AoiHyou** - Bite Harry? I don't think he'd enjoy that... snickers Remmy went hunting and bagged himself a Snaaaappe.... I promise more SnakeTalking!Harry in the sequal and a TurnedONByParselMouth!UnknownPerson. Try to guess, ne? ....FONZY!DRACO?!?! FLAMINGLYGAY!HARRY?!?!?! o.o...bursts out laughing Oh jeez...You're horrible....I think Harry gets snakes in lots of stories...Hm...Bright eyes: The Center of the World? Haven't heard that one, but I'll look for it!! 

**LilRayOfSunshine** - I like both Ron/Harry and Draco/Harry. That's why this story is so had to keep true to both pairings. ;; I haven't decided what the final pairing will be (which might happen in the sequal, might not) but I'm having fun with lots to see which I like best. ; I think I rant too much, but as long as it doesn't scare you guys off!! ;; 

**Y401-F4N** - l33t!! Awesome I'm glad you liked the first chap. Hopefully you like the rest too. 

**angel4ever** - I've hooked another one!! cackles I'm one of the best? No way!! blushes bright red 

**Uuari** - Snake pets just seem...right for Harry, even if it is as cliche as "Slytherin Sex God". Thanks for being supportive As for Forge fluff...secretive grin Sorry about the scene changes. FF.N ate my astericks!!!! >. **tsuzukuu** - I'm glad you like the story. I assure you that the sequal's chapters will be muuuuuch longer. Thanks for coming to my rescue too 

**TeeDee** - It's okay if you miss a while. I'm just happy you enjoy the story enough to come back I love Ron. He's one of my favorite characters, mostly because he's soo much like me. laughs 

**chocolatedemon** - Draco CAN'T become all sweetypie!! That'd be GROSS! He's a bastard and should stay one! 

**Yuuan Kurai** - YAY!!!!!! ANOTHER MALE!!! cheers and GLOMPS Oh, I am so happy... 

**Orme** - Thanks for your comments on my story I'm so happy that you like it... And...shifty eyes I'll keep in touch...for that 'offing' thing...Someone WILL end up with Harry, but it won't be for a while. I plan to be writing this series for a while. YES! ANOTHER RON FAN!! cheers And...what's a bouncer? blinks 

**Slythedor** - Hehehe...So, my story is like a rash you just can't get rid of now? laughs 

**blah** - Sorry, man. I like Ron. I do promise more D/H in the sequal. 

**silvrfoxfire** - I'm glad you like the plot. And...who's Lackey and what's 'Vanyel and Lendel' about? 

**HaRrYrOxMuhSox** - I LOVE YOUR NAME! squeels If I rechose mine, it'd be SnapeRoxMySox has an aim icon like that D/H is nice, but it's so widely written! I like it, but...I like other /H ships too Glad you liked the clothes thing and Macabre She's so cuuuuuute!! And yes, there will be a sequal called Serpentine Lies. 

**Valérie** - Nope, Tom/Harry doesn't last and it doesn't end up as Draco/Harry in this story. Maybe in the sequal. 

**Cassi Angelica** - Manwhores rock. Eh...pairing him NOW doesn't mean it'll stay that way... And Innocent!Harry will pop up often in the sequal, but so will Insane or Angstry!Harry. 

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Happy to be of service 

**sydney** - No one ever said Harry would end up with EITHER Ron of Draco. grins Just wait 'til you see what I have in store for little Harrykins. 

**Kat** - Glad you enjoy it so much!! And you're welcome. 

**ura** - Yeah, he's in denial. Big time. And it takes a while to gain back body weight from years of abuse. Sometimes impossible. 

Wow...I have a lot of new reviewers...baffled Why you guys like me so much, I'll never know... 


	24. Went To School And I Was Very Nervous

**The Phoenix Follies**

Pairings in this chapter: Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Ryliatin and the Verifel are mine. Hayaka Minokura is mine. Macabre is mine.

**Chapter 24 : Went To School And I Was Very Nervous**

_'You're going back then…' _

He sat quietly in the grass, night air fluttering through his dark locks. It was chilly, but the feeling seemed so very distant, as if it wasn't part of him. The world around him was all dark and cold and far away and nothing seemed real. Nothing was real. 

'He is done with you, boy. What purpose do you have now?' 

'I have to live,' he said quietly. The cold seemed to solidify around him, icy fingers trailing over his cheeks. 

'I will never die as long as you live. I shall live forever in your memories, alive in your mind…' 

He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek even as he leaned into the solid form around him. It's cold tunneled into him, seizing his heart and stealing his happiness. It was as if the cold wanted to become him, or at least a part of him. 

'I know,' he murmured sadly. The cold was his eternal companion, forever driven there by the stupidity of an old man… 

'Someday, I will rise and slay him.' 

'Yes,' he replied ever so quietly and the cold changed into warmth, strong and pure. It shaped itself into the visage of a man, long limbs entangling the boy like a web. 

'Someday, you shall fall and I will be the victor.' 

'Someday,' agreed the boy. 'But not today.' 

'No, not today.' 

Emerald eyes opened to languidly stare up at the moonlit ceiling. No, not today. Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed and went to the window. The moors were beautiful in a sorrowful way. A form moved in the air. He looked up and watched the bird fly to the house, circling once before falling. The white feathers of the familiar bird were ruffled and her eyes joyful as she flew into the boy's open arms. 

"Hedwig," Harry whispered in a worshiping tone, clutching the owl to him. She still butt her head against his chin, giving a hoot of happiness at being reunited. When he pulled back, he noted a letter at her leg. He carefully pulled it off and Hedwig moved to his shoulder, close enough that her feathers tickled his ear. As soon as he unrolled the scroll, blood drained from his face. Hedwig made a soft sound of worry. 

'He wasn't the only one to fear.' 

Narrowing his eyes, Harry smashed the piece of parchment into a ball and threw it out the window as hard as he could. The voice so often silent in the back of his mind gave a quiet chuckle. 

----

Draco and Ron were awakened early that morning by Rylia. Sleepily, each got ready for the morning and dressed for the ride to Hogwarts. They mumbled incoherently at one another as they passed. Blonde and red hair was brushed out in their respective styles before the two boys bumbled into the kitchen. Harry was eating quietly with Hedwig at his shoulder, but no one asked him about the sudden appearance of the lovely owl. Macabre was curled up next to his arm, her belly fat from a hunt of her own. Snape met them there, already seated to the meal. Remus had already left for Hogwarts and Snape would not be long after him. 

"Why get up so early when we're port keying to the station anyway?" muttered Ron darkly. Draco gave a mute nod as he worked on not falling asleep on his toast. 

"Tradition," Snape replied quietly, but his tone was almost spiteful, as if he got something good out of making the boys suffer. Malicious bastard. At least, Ron thought so. 

Breakfast was over almost too quickly. Rylia herded the boys out to the lawn, trunks shrunk in their pockets. Ron's trunk was with his mother, who was to meet them at the station. Rylia was about to give them their portkey when Snape stopped her. 

"Harry, a moment," he asked. Harry dropped his trunk and stepped up to the man, curious. Snape glanced at the others before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pendant. It was smaller than his palm, but not by much. In beautiful silver, a dragon coiled around an intricate sword. The dragon had emeralds for eyes and the sword was inlaid with winding gold vines. Even the chain was exquisite, a soft rope of silver that shined brightly in the sunlight. 

"I want you to have this," Snape said quietly, almost nervously. Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide, sleepiness forgotten. 

"I can't- it looks so-" 

"Please." 

Harry shut his mouth and reached out to take the beautiful piece of jewelry. He was surprised at how light it felt in his hands, so familiar and warm. The emeralds glittered, as if the dragon were alive. Carefully, Harry clasped the chain about his neck and slipped the dragon inside his shirt. It felt warm against his chest, like a comforting friend. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered almost reverently. And then he saw something he never thought he'd ever see. Snape smiled at him. It was soft, barely there, but he saw it before it disappeared. 

"Go on then," said Snape, back to his stern self. "I don't want you missing the train and having to steal a flying car again…" 

Harry laughed and nodded, flashing a brilliant grin at the man before running to the others. In a blink, Snape was gone. 

"What'd he want?" asked Ron. He had tried to listen in, but they'd been too far and quiet. Harry only smiled softly at him. 

"Nothing that needs talking about," he said, a hand to his chest over the dragon's warmth. Draco gave him an odd look, but said nothing. 

Rylia held out her hand, showing a flat black stone that would be their portkey. Each boy touched it and felt the familiar pull of travel at their navels. Harry was surprised that he didn't feel as strange as he usually did. The dragon warmed again at his chest and he felt calmer than he'd ever been before. They appeared in the station's bathroom. It was empty, thankfully, so none saw the small, catlike woman. 

"Now, you three, don't make any trouble!" Rylia said, one hand on her large hips and the other shaking a finger at the teenagers. "Get on the train and no fighting, or I'll whip you all. And don't think I won't!" 

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused. The Verifel's sternness softened. 

"Have a good year, boys. I'll see you at the Manor on the holidays." 

Ron nodded and turned to leave with Draco following, but Harry didn't move. Rylia looked up at him, curious, and noticed an odd sheen to his eyes. She was about to ask him about it when the boy fell to his knees and wrapped his arms about the woman, hugging her tightly to him. Rylia was surprised but still returned the embrace with a soft smile. When Harry pulled away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I just-" 

"It's okay, dear," replied Rylia quietly. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "I understand." 

Harry rubbed at his eye with his palm, trying to get rid of the wet evidence of his fondness. "I'll see you at Christmas?" 

"Of course," Rylia assured. She reached over and tried to smooth his hair, her own eyes shining brilliantly violet. Harry stood and left with the other boys, neither of whom said anything of the affectionate departure. Instead, the three silently made their way through the station. 

Harry's mind, though not panicking, was building itself up to face the rest of the world after his quiet summer. If his past was any indication, he was sure to have stares and whispers no matter where he went. After all, he was not only the Boy-Who-Lived anymore… He was the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord now. He was very vague about that day, but he knew that nickname was not earned. He hadn't been heroic and slain the evil doer. He hadn't cast the killing shot. He hadn't done much of anything but stand there and let himself be a target. Harry didn't know why the Dark Lord was dead now. All he knew was that his life was only going to get more complicated. 

At the division between Platform 9 and 10, a very familiar and comforting figure stood in wait. Molly Weasley smiled gently at them, holding Ron's trunk before her. The matron of the Weasley clan waited for the boys to come before reaching out to pull Harry into a tight embrace. The boy returned it, happily. Mrs. Weasley always made him feel good. After Harry, she grabbed Ron and hugged him before moving onto Draco. The blonde boy was most surprised to find himself smashed against the squat woman. His cheeks were redder than even Ron's got when angry. When she let go, he stumbled back and straightened his robes, trying to get back his haughty look. It was hard not to laugh at the boy. 

"Have a good year," Mrs. Weasley said softly, smiling with wet eyes. She ruffled her son's hair. "Ginny and Hermione are already through the barrier." 

Ron stiffened and looked away. Harry frowned, worried about his friend, but said nothing. With a nod to his mother, Ron disappeared through the barrier with his bag. Mrs. Weasley stared after her son for a moment, then looked at the other boys. 

"Well…I suppose I'll be going then…Have a good year." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a gentle smile. She glanced about before disapparating. That left Draco and Harry standing awkwardly next to each other, both sets of eyes on the barrier. 

"I guess this is it." 

Draco looked at him, brow raising. "You don't want to go?" 

"I do." Harry sighed softly. "I don't want to face them though. The stares. The whispers." 

The silver eyed boy nodded. 

"I'll be around, if you need me," he said. Harry glanced at him, green eyes questioning. "Well, I know you have Ron around but…" 

"Thanks," Harry said. He smiled weakly. "Same for you." 

Draco laughed. "Ah, if only the Slytherins could see us now…" 

"Or the Gryffindors. I think Lavender would die of shock." 

"Zabini would laugh his ass off." 

"Collin would faint." 

"Flint would wonder if I'd gone bonkers." 

The boys grinned at one another. 

"Thanks," they said at once in perfect tandem. "I feel better now." 

They laughed until Draco reached out and took Harry's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Harry's laughter slowly died and he stared down at their entwined hands. 

"Are we friends now?" he asked quietly. 

"I suppose," replied Draco. 

They let go and stared at the barrier. Draco went through first, looking as nonchalant as any could manage while walking through a seemingly solid wall. That left Harry with Macabre curled up below his elbow. She seemed to enjoy traveling that way…Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. He was a Gryffindor. He had more courage than this. Steeling himself, Harry took one step after another before he was finally through. 

A/N: Enlargen Your World 

Well, Follies has run its course and now the kids are at Hogwarts. What horrible things await them there? Well, a angsty, sexy romance, of course! 

The sequel will be called His Serpentine Lies, centering around Harry's adjustment to Hogwarts and life in general. There will be a lot of development between he and Snape as well as with the other students, though that's for good or bad. Lies will stick with Follies' legacy of NOT BEING A HAPPY STORY! Sorry kids. I can give happy endings, but I make you suffer a lot first. 

Happy news? It's going to be much longer than Follies. I plan to make each chapter around fifteen to twenty pages long instead of Follies' usual five. That means the chapters will come out much slower, probably one every two weeks or so. However, there's a lot of story to tell and not so many song lyrics. 

About the lyrics…Same rules as before. First one to guess it, gold star. If you happen to give me interesting information about that song or artist, I might give out another star. Gold stars mean artwork, your choice of Harry Potter characters in any (PG-13 and under!) situation. Now, this song is gonna be a lot harder to find. It's by a more obscure band that most of my friends haven't heard of. Still, maybe one of you will guess it!! 

Acknowledgements!! (Weird being one chap after another, but…) 

**Dragenphly** - Heh, glad you liked the story. Another D/H fan? ::sighs:: Nobody understands my love of R/H... 

**Silver Neo** - Ah, not an adult person... You're Sesshou's person? Awww, but I LOVE Fluffy-sama!! ::sniffles at his lost love:: I might do the side story...Probably not for a loooong time, but I might... 

**Sydney** - A girl? snorts I promise that he isn't paired with a girl as the final pairing. And yes, poor Rylia... 

**Uuari** - Yep, Lupin and Snape are happily boffind now. Did you like the fluff of this chap too? 

**HaRrYrOxMuhSoX** - ::laughs:: Enthusiastic, aren't you? 

**Sephyreth Riddle** - You'll die without more? o.O And a kingdom? Oooo...Tempting... 

**Slythedor** - I can't tell you the real pairing, no matter how much you ask!! It's my little secret. ::giggle:: 

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Damn you, MORE D/H people!! Well, at least you liked the Snape and Harry scene... 

**Immortal Memories** - Don't worry, her affections for him don't change his relationship with Lupin. Actually, Snape doesn't realize it's there. However, it IS important for the sequal. 

**je suis** - Rylia deserved angst! Everyone else got some so she should too! Just trying to be fair here... ::grins:: 

**Cassi Angelica** - Bah, don't worry about me. I was just ranting. Anywho, glad you liked that scene. It was fun to write. 

**LilRayOfSunshine** - You people and your D/H....::scowl:: Yes, there will be some D/H. I don't promise anything though. 

**Elebereth** - I likes the Snape/Remmy ship too ::laughs:: 

**CountingCodfish** - What a cool name! Here's the end and there's a sequal on the way. Can I have more kisses now? 

Anyway, you're gonna have to wait a while for the first chapter of Lies to come out, since it's going to be so long. Hopefully, it's worth waiting for. We'll have to see. Thanks for your help and support in Follies. Expect the first chapter of Lies in about two weeks. I need time to finish the plot line and to actually write the first chapter. 

See you next time, in…His Serpentine Lies!


End file.
